McKinley Halls
by Klainer0801
Summary: Badboy!Blaine fiction. Kurts POV. Kurt Hummel arrives at school to find a new boy with a bad status has transferred to McKinley: Blaine Anderson. The pair soon get into a LOT of trouble. This is my contribution to Klaine Week, Day 2. Contains smut/slash. www.klainer0801.
1. Starting Something

**McKinley Halls**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :) **

**Would appreciate some reviews guys! Hope you enjoy :P - My first go at any smut so dont judge too harshly ;)**

* * *

><p>Shoving his books lazily back into his locker, Kurt heard a tremendous roar coming from outside the front gates of McKinley high. Looking around and seeing the confused looks he knew others must have heard it too.<p>

Suddenly a scream shot out and everyone ran to see what the commotion was about, Kurt slowly tagging along behind.

When he stepped foot outside it was clear where the roaring noise had come from. A brand new motorbike was parked up outside the school. Kurt new it was illegal for the bike to be where it was parked but thought nothing of it.

The bike was a glossy black with gleaming silver wheels and handles. Kurt never took much interest in bikes or cars which was strange considering his dad was a mechanic but even he could tell this was something special.

He looked around for a sign of the owner but couldn't see a thing. That is, until he noticed a flash of a leather jacket emerging from a crowd of giggling excited girls.

Screams, swoons and sighs were emitted as the boy clad in leather parted the group with a cheeky wink to the girls. Kurt could see why the girls were going crazy.

This new boy carried an air of 'Bad boy' with him and if that wasn't enough his looks certainly gave him away. His leather jacket hung loosely around his shoulders just enough to see the tight fitting t-shirt he was wearing underneath.

Kurt gasped as he saw how ripped the guys muscles were. Bringing a hand up to his mouth he carried on observing the boy.

His jeans were tight enough to exaggerate his asset but still loose enough to leave some mystery. Kurt snapped back into reality and tried to focus up to his head instead.

That wasn't any better. The boy's dark curly hair fell over his forehead messily and almost as if the boy knew Kurt was watching him he ran his fingers through the front of his hair, making Kurt sigh once more.

He started towards the boy instinctively, taking in all his masculine features and noting how much he loved triangle eyebrows now. He was close enough to smell the boys enticing cologne when the boy looked up at Kurt.

Kurt had to bring his hand up again to stop his jaw from hitting the ground. His EYES…

Beautiful, hazel eyes stared back at him. The most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. The glimmer in the new boy's eyes almost dared Kurt to come closer but as he started to move, the eyes flickered away from his direction.

A sly smirk grew on the handsome boys face and with one last sexy glance at Kurt he walked away.

Kurt was left there in shock as he suddenly realised what he was doing. He quickly retreated back through the school doors but as he did so he felt a hand creeping down on his lower back.

"I'm Blaine by the way. Remember it; you'll be screaming it later." Was whispered to his ear and Kurt felt a shiver move all the way down his spine.

As Blaine walked away he didn't even look back once, leaving Kurt standing alone with bag in hand once more. 'Did he actually just hit on me?' Kurt thought, 'Surely he can't be gay.'

* * *

><p>As the bell rang for first lesson, Kurt stumbled past the football team which all threw insults and jeers his way. He ignored these and walked into his history class with his head held high.<p>

He didn't bother looking around the rest of the classroom when he moved over to sit in his usual seat near the back of the classroom. He soon regretted that decision when he felt a hard boot kick the back of the chair.

"FINN, don't ki-" Kurt started but with great disbelief, realised it was the new boy, Blaine, who had chosen the seat directly behind him.

"You can yell my name like that any day." Blaine said with that familiar smirk creeping up his face, leaning back in his chair.

"In your dreams, maybe if we travel back to the _Grease _days I might be more interested." Kurt retorted motioning towards Blaine's gelled hair and leather jacket.

Blaine's boot collided with the chair in front of him harder this time and Kurt was sent flying off his chair to land on all fours on the floor. Kurt could feel the anger rising up inside of him. Bullies he could put up with but not something like this!

"That's right, on your knees Hummel" Blaine shouted loud enough for the rest of the class to hear – including the teacher. Mr Field immediately swatted down the classes gasps and laughter and told the boys off with a quick "Get out."

Stepping outside the classroom, Kurt had to dig his nails into his palms, hidden under his crossed arms, to stop himself from lashing out on the boy opposite him.

"How do you even know my name! Are you some kind of stalker now?" Kurt spat out at Blaine.

Blaine didn't move a muscle. "I have my ways."

Kurt gave up and threw his arms in the air, "what the hell!"

"Well, I did come here from Dalton Reform Academy…Heard of it?" Blaine walked off without another word, shoving his hands into his front pockets. Now he realised where Blaine had won his Bad boy status.

Kurt was getting fed up with Blaine leaving him alone like this at REALLY inappropriate times. He wanted to shout after him but, realising the so called 'Bad boy' would be getting into trouble because of walking away from the classroom, thought better of it.

* * *

><p>Kurt was literally fuming from the ears as he strode across the school yard at lunch to where Blaine stood. The way he stood without a care, one foot against the wall, cigarette in hand just made Kurt want to punch him even more.<p>

"Just who do you think you are Anderson!" Kurt bellowed out.

"You surprise me, you've lasted longer than most but I knew you'd come running to me soon enough." Blaine hissed as he chucked his cigarette to the floor.

"How the hell did you get into my locker?" said Kurt as he waved the piece of paper he found in his locker. It had a phone number on with 'Blaine' signed underneath.

"I have my ways."

Kurt was just about to scream when Mercedes walked up behind him. "What's going on Kurt?" she said, concerned by how angry Kurt was looking.

"Do you reckon I'll make a good locksmith when I'm older baby?" Blaine directed at Kurt with a saucy wink.

"A good asshole more like!" Kurt shouted in return as Mercedes steered him away. He realised his mistake as soon as the words had left his mouth.

"You can check mine out any time you want!" called Blaine's voice from behind him but he forced himself not to turn back around.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt got home that night, he threw himself down onto the bed. He was so confused with feelings that he literally couldn't keep his eyes open a second longer and fell into a deep sleep.<p>

He had the strangest of vivid dreams. Hands roaming all over his body, lips pressed down on his neck. The amazing cold sensation of metal being pushed against his back which he didn't quite understand.

Kurt could feel the heat and tension even in the dream and just as things were getting exciting he caught a glimpse of a smirk he knew all too well.

Kurt woke with a start and sat bolt upright. "Oh my god…" he whispered to himself, realising who the dream had been about. He tapped his alarm clock to see the time 3:15am shining back at him.

Shutting his eyes against the bright light he let out a frustrated groan and fell back down onto the bed. He had to power through to get back to sleep but not back to those dreams however tempting it might be.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt saw as he walked into school was the black gleaming motorbike in the same spot as the day before. He sighed deeply before walking through McKinley Highs doors to face the day ahead.<p>

He managed to push through the first 3 lessons without seeing Blaine at all and Kurt was feeling quite relieved. After the dream he had last night he wasn't sure he could do so much as look at him without blushing to the colour of beetroot.

Too late. Kurt had been so lost in thought that he'd didn't notice that he'd wondered down a deserted corridor. It just so happened that Blaine was waiting there for him.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kurt spluttered as he bumped into a masculine figure.

"No problem gorgeous." Blaine said smirking slyly.

Kurt's face was instantly an intense shade of red and it looked like Blaine had noticed. He let out a small laugh as Kurt stood there motionless not knowing what to say.

All of a sudden he felt two muscular arms push him backwards and the shatteringly cold metal lockers made contact with his back. "No" Kurt blurted out instinctively as he realised what was happening but could not make to push the bigger boy off of him.

Soft, wet lips hit his own, searching hungrily for permission to enter. Kurt's body tensed but after a split second he relaxed into the kiss. He flung his arms around the other boy's neck and gave the silent agreement for Blaine's tongue to enter his mouth.

The kiss was rushed and desperate and Blaine's hands were taking in every part of Kurt's body possible. A small moan escaped Kurt's mouth as Blaine bit down on his lower lip.

Blaine moved his mouth down to the crease in Kurt's neck and began kissing and sucking the sensitive spot. The new sensation sent Kurt's hand up to Blaine's curls at back of his head. He pulled on the locks as Blaine increased the pressure he was using against Kurt's neck. Kurt's head flew back to rest on the lockers behind as he let out another dangerously loud groan.

Suddenly Blaine whipped his hands down to hold Kurt's hips and he pushed them flush together against the locker. 'Why am I allowing this?' Kurt thought 'I hate this boy!'

Blaine began to kiss him again but this time rolled his hips against Kurt's aggressively.

Kurt slid out suddenly from underneath the boy. He couldn't do this! What was he doing!

"Kurt?" called Blaine with almost a flicker of fury and annoyance in his eyes as Kurt ran off out of the building.

* * *

><p>Glee club's rehearsal finally arrived as the bell for the end of school rang out. Kurt could tell he was fidgety and unsettled and tried not to look any one in the eye.<p>

Mercedes questioned him as soon as he walked into the room. "WHERE were you at lunch?"

Kurt tried to quickly think of an excuse but his mind was too confused to think straight. "I'll…I'll tell you later."

Mercedes shut up after that and never spoke another word to Kurt about the subject all rehearsal.

"Kurt, I believe it was your turn for the assignment this week. Turn a typically punk/rock song into an acoustic arrangement. The stage is yours..." announced Mr. Shue.

With everything going on Kurt had completely forgotten to prepare his piece.

"Urmmm I'm going to sing this acapella if that's all right Mr. Shue?"

"Of course, Kurt." Replied the teacher with a smile.

Kurt had about 3 seconds to think of a song to sum up his feelings and inspiration hit him like a ton of bricks.

He started to sing out into the silence.

_You spurn my natural emotions  
>you make me feel like dirt<br>and I'm hurt_

The other glee club members nodded in surprise at his unusual song choice but they seemed to be enjoying it.

_And if I start a commotion  
>I run the risk of losing you<br>and that's worse_

ever fallen in love with someone  
>ever fallen in love<br>in love with someone

Rachel's face was full of confusion as he looked at her. She knew better than anyone else that Kurt sings songs with meaning to him, full of reason.

_Ever fallen in love  
>In love with someone<br>You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

I can't see much of a future  
>Unless we find out what's to blame<br>What a shame  
>And we won't be together much longer<br>Unless we realize that we are the same

As he started the second chorus Sam and Puck had got up beside him playing a simple melody on their guitars for him to sing along to.

Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love<br>In love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love<br>In love with someone  
>You shouldn't've fallen in love with<p>

You disturb my natural emotions  
>You make me feel like dirt<br>And I'm hurt  
>And if I start a commotion<br>I'll only end up losing you  
>And that's worse<p>

As Kurt sand these last few lines he realised how true the song was to how he felt. He hated Blaine but at the same time he knew there was something deeper there. Something he had to figure out. It had been an instant connection. And what about what had happened earlier? He couldn't deny, that WAS amazing.

Ever fallen in love with someone  
>ever fallen in love<br>in love with someone  
>ever fallen in love<br>in love with someone  
>you shouldn't've fallen in love with<p>

The whole of Glee club stood up to congratulate Kurt on such a great performance.

The song may have cleared Kurt's head and sorted his feelings about Blaine for him but it certainly didn't make anything easier.

He could hardly concentrate for the rest of the rehearsal with so many suspicious faces glaring at him. So when Mr. Shue dismissed them, he rushed out of the choir room before anyone could catch him to ask difficult questions.

He was determined to get home as quickly as possible but what he came across next stopped him dead in his tracks.

A single silent tear fell down Kurt's face as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Blaine's lips were locked around someone else's firmly, body pressed up close. His hands had been thrust up their shirt and he was rocking his hips into the other body even more aggressively than he had with Kurt.

Kurt let out a gasp and dropped all his books when he saw who the other person was. No wonder they had been missing from the Glee rehearsal!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kurt shouted out in disbelief.

Blaine and Santana broke apart and spun round to meet Kurt's gaze.

Kurt felt his heart shatter as he realised the look in Blaine's eyes was not one of remorse or shame but one of pride and spite. That look… accompanied by his stupid smirk.


	2. Into Trouble

**McKinley Halls -CHAPTER 2**

**By Klainer0801**

***I don not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**I would appreciate any reviews guys! Hope you enjoy :P My first time writing any smut so don't judge too harshly ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt felt his heart shatter as he realised the look in Blaine's eyes was not one of remorse or shame but one of pride and spit<em>_e. That look… accompanied by his stupid smirk._

Kurt turned on his heel and ran towards his car, tears streaming. He had no idea why he was crying. It's not as if they had anything going on, Blaine had only kissed him. He couldn't like him anyway; he was the Bad boy of McKinley High.

Maybe it was because it was Kurt's first proper kiss with another boy, but he couldn't put into words how amazing that one kiss had felt. 'No wonder' he thought 'he obviously gets enough practice!'

He took one last glance at Blaine, only to see him and Santana going at it again. Her shirt had literally been ripped open by Blaine now. Kurt scoffed and slammed his car door as he clambered in. Forcefully, he slammed the heel of his hand into his steering wheel making his horn blast out.

He startled and pressed his foot to the accelerator. He drove towards the school gates as quickly as he could, noting that the pair making out had finally split apart.

He had just reached the exit when he heard a deep shout from the school building: "what's the matter Hummel? You think I was all yours?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed, that smooth sexy voice of Blaine's angered him more than anything. Swerving round the corner, narrowly missing a lamppost, he turned the volume on his CD player up to the max.

"Fuck. Life." Kurt exclaimed as the song _All By Myself_blasted out his speakers.

* * *

><p>Kurt had to drive around his block a few times before he could face taking the dreaded steps into his house. He knew his father would attack him as soon as he saw the uncontrollable tears falling down Kurt's face.<p>

Letting out a harsh sigh he climbed the stairs to his front door. He turned his key in the lock and stepped inside carefully.

"Hey Kurt, you're a bit late tonight aren't y- Kurt?" Finn greeted Kurt, a worried expression creeping onto his face.

"Oh god, not you as well." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

Burt Hummel staggered into the kitchen where they were stood and opened his mouth to question Kurt about being so late. When saw Kurt stood there his expression dropped.

"Dad, I know you love me but please just leave me alone to sort this myself now." Kurt said, not thinking for one moment that his father would actually oblige to his wishes.

"KURT? What's the matter? Was it those bullies again? Right, were going to the school, come on!" Burt replied, getting more livid by the second. He went to grab Kurt's wrist to pull him outside.

Kurt pulled back away. "Dad! Please stop jumping to conclusions every time something bad happens" he directed at father.

A few awkward glances were exchanged between Finn and Burt before Kurt's dad opened his mouth to speak again.

Kurt interrupted, "And no dad, I will not tell you what has happened, there's not a lot you can do. Sorry."

He stormed off up the stairs to his room before he could be questioned any further. Why did this all have to happen? Screaming silently in his head, Kurt pulled his phone out and dialled Mercede's number.

"Hey Kurt what's up?" Kurt was relieved to see she was free to talk.

"Can we talk Mercedes? I've – I've got a slight dilemma…"

* * *

><p>"If those jeans were clinging to your ass any tighter, I don't reckon there would be much point in wearing them." Blaine said suggestively after letting out a long low whistle.<p>

"Fuck off Anderson. Thought you were all straight now?" Kurt snapped, keeping his gaze on the corridor ahead as Blaine moved to walk next to him.

"So because I have sex with girls too that makes me straight?"

Kurt pulled a face of utmost disgust, "I can't believe you just admitted to me you had sex with Santana. That's disgusting."

Blaine laughed out loud at this, drawing several suspicious glances from other students as they walked down the hall. "Alright little virgin queen, want me to prove how gay I am? I'll keep it on the down low after I've pounded into your ass if that's what you want."

"Honestly, you need to work on your basic social skills if you ever want to get any of this in future." Kurt replied, gesturing to his body.

"Hummel, I don't need permission… You'll come running sooner or later, _desperate_ for more."

Kurt grimaced at the way he over-pronounced the word 'desperate' in such a patronizing way as they both stepped into their French class.

"WHAT? It was Blaine's fault I was late! He wouldn't even let me past him in the corridor!"

"Ok, detention for both of you then. Friday night. You can clear the music room, there's so much stuff left in there from the last show." Mrs. Thompson said, clearly disinterested in what Kurt had to say.

"Miss, I don't think that's a good idea." Kurt said, almost pleading with her.

"That's final Kurt."

Kurt had managed to get through the whole day fine, up to 5th period where Blaine had stopped him in the corridor trying to push him against the lockers again. He forced his way out of the boys grip and into his English class but he had still managed to turn up late.

Kurt left the classroom and headed for his locker fuming at Blaine for putting him in detention. Now he had to spend his Friday night cleaning the music room with a boy he detested. Wait… JUST the boy he detested.

"Oh SHIT" Kurt hissed out, Miss Pillsbury giving him a warning look as she walked joyfully past.

He was going to be alone with the boy for at_ least_ 3 hours judging by the state of the music room. Kurt didn't want to think about what could potentially happen in that time with the constantly horny teenager.

"Heard we got detention together on Friday. Nice one Hummel." Came the voice of Blaine along with a hard slap to his ass.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard Kurt wished the days would drag on longer they seemed to fly by so fast, muddling into one great blur.<p>

It was last lesson on Friday and Blaine had been murmuring his plans for them into his ear for the whole lesson. Whispers of "I want you bent over that piano so bad" or "I can't wait to fuck your mouth on the stage while you moan up at me" seriously did not help his concentration with the tricky maths equations they had been given. The scary thing was, he knew Blaine was being serious.

The bell rang out and Kurt swore he could feel it actually rip through his skin as he thought about where he had to head now.

"Coming sexy?" Blaine said to Kurt with a wink. Just as he was leaving the room he added "You will be soon."

Kurt hated Blaine's stupid remarks he kept coming out with and packed his bag as slowly as he could.

* * *

><p>When Kurt finally reached the music room after his extensive walk around the school, Blaine was sat on a chair at the back of the room, casually strumming a tune on a guitar.<p>

"You haven't even started clearing up Blaine!" Kurt said in disbelief, dropping his bag by the door.

"What? You actually thought I was gonna clean up this shit?" Blaine replied with a small scornful laugh, now singing along with the tune he was playing.

_I bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_Way you screamin scratchin yellin,__  
><em>_Bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_They be stressin while we sexin,__  
><em>_I bet the neighbors know my name__  
><em>_My name my name_

Kurt knew exactly why Blaine was playing that song but was not about to give into what Blaine wanted. He walked over to the far corner and started stacking the chairs lying around.

He heard the guitar stop playing and froze in his tracks. Bad move. Blaine had noticed.

"Do I make you nervous Hummel?" he said seductively moving in closer to Kurt.

"In your dreams!" Kurt snorted as he picked up an old trumpet and moved to put it with the others.

"You're right. You're in my dreams every night. Lying beneath me, squirming and screaming my name. Would you like that Kurt?"

Kurt didn't even have a reply for that and only managed to let out a weak laugh. He cursed Blaine in his head and bent down to pick up a drumstick on the floor.

All at once Blaine had rushed over to him, placed his hands on Kurt's hips and pushed his own hips into his ass.

"Fuck off!" Kurt screamed as he turned around backhanded Blaine, hard across the face, making him stumble backwards slightly.

"Your one for playing dirty then eh? I'll show you dirty."

'Oh Shit' Kurt thought as Blaine walked slowly but hungrily towards him. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit!'

Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall behind him, grabbed his wrists and pushed them high above his head. Kurt let out a little squeak in reply to the situation which Blaine just laughed at.

Kurt tilted his head back, knowing he shouldn't be doing this but damn it felt so good, he couldn't resist. Blaine bit down onto the crease in Kurt's neck and began sucking hard, leaving a dark purple bruise behind.

Kurt struggled against Blaine's grip on his wrists but the boy's strong masculine arms kept him right where he wanted him.

Blaine's teeth were now unbuttoning Kurt's shirt roughly and Kurt lost all concentration or worry about people walking in. He liked this. A lot.

Blaine had only undone 3 buttons when he became impatient and swiftly brought his arms down to rip open Kurt's shirt!

"Blaine this is new!" Kurt said trying to control his breathing.

"Shut up." Replied Blaine in a rough deep voice as he brought his mouth up to Kurt's. He didn't even have to search for permission this time. He was granted entrance straight away as Kurt slipped his tongue straight between Blaine's lips.

Their kissing was rough and needy and Kurt had to grab hold of Blaine's curls to stop himself from collapsing under the intense heat the pair were creating.

Suddenly Blaine's hand was moving down Kurt's stomach in the direction of his crotch. The question 'am I ready for this?' had barely entered Kurt's mind when Blaine's hand had plunged down and taken Kurt's cock in one.

Kurt had never experienced such a sensation before. Blaine was teasing the head of his cock slowly but then began stroking up and down, getting faster by the second. "Blaine, please!" Kurt cried out frantically.

"You like this then baby?" Blaine purred into Kurt's ear, stroking his back with his free hand.

A groan was all Kurt could give in reply, that was until it turned into a gasp.

Kurt closed his eyes in pleasure as Blaine swiftly moved his hand round to Kurt's ass and began stroking his entrance. He teased Kurt but didn't go any further, resisting Kurt's thrusts backwards trying to gain more.

"You know what I think Kurt?" Blaine didn't even wait for a reply "I think it's my turn before we get you too out of control."

Somewhere in the process Blaine had undone his trousers and they were now in a heap at his ankles. He grabbed Kurt's hair roughly and shoved him down onto his knees.

"Open your mouth, slut." Blaine said through his smirk.

Kurt went to reply with a bitchy comment but as soon as he went to speak, Blaine's enormous cock was thrust into his mouth. Kurt nearly gagged but Blaine began thrusting so hard Kurt could feel the tip against the back of his throat. Blaine was using his one hand to steady Kurt's head and made him tilt up so he could look him in the eye.

"OH GOD! DUDES, WHAT THE FUCK?" was shouted from the doorway. A voice Kurt knew all too well.

"Finn, what the hell are you doing here?" Kurt shouted in return, stammering to get up, while Blaine stood there, naked for all to see.

Finn covered his eyes while Blaine said "Come to watch the show? You can join if you'd like!"

Kurt hit Blaine in the chest making him double over as Finn spoke slowly through his hands that were covering his face: "Kurt. Dad's here to pick you up from detention. We're going. NOW."


	3. Wet

**CHAPTER 3**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**I would appreciate any reviews guys! Hope you enjoy :P**

**How you enjoying the story so far? Any characters you want to see in the story?**

**Had fun writing this chapter… it's an eventful one ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt hit Blaine in the chest making him double over as Finn spoke slowly through his hands that were covering his face: "Kurt. Dad's here to pick you up from detention. We're going. NOW."<em>

"Finn, do I look ok? Seriously?" Kurt said hurriedly to his brother, trying to fix his hair into anything but the 'I just gave a blowjob' look.

"I can't look at your right now. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head…." Finn said, shuddering next to Kurt as they walked down the long corridor to leave school.

"Look, I didn't exactly want you to see that either but can we PLEASE just keep this quiet Finn? I know what you're like!"

Finn gave a simple nod in reply and carried on striding down towards the school exit without taking so much as a glance at Kurt, an awkward expression stuck on his face.

They reached the school gates and Kurt saw his dad's car, parked up on the roadside. His walking slowed down considerably as thoughts whizzed around in his head. "What would his dad say? How could he keep this quiet? Where has Blaine gone to? Will he keep his mouth shut about it?"

"Hurry up you pair; get in!" Burt said impatiently, "We've been waiting out here long enough, it's getting colder by the minute."

The two teenagers clambered into the backseat of the car in silence. The buckled their seatbelts and Finn looked up expectedly at Burt, who merely raised an eyebrow in reply. Kurt's head was down so low it was surprising he still had a neck left.

Burt looked over at Carole in the passenger seat who simply mouthed the word 'Drive' at Burt noticing his confused expression. The car started to roll along as Burt brought his foot down to accelerate.

They were just turning the corner into their street when Carole's voice broke the awkward bubble between them all as Blondie's _Atomic _played softly out of the car speakers. "So what's up with you two tonight? You're awfully quiet…"

Her voice nearly made Kurt jump out of his skin but he managed to make it into some sort of twitch as not to look suspicious. He opened his mouth to speak when Finn butted in.

"I think we're just tired. I mean Kurt _defiantly_ must be with all the-"

"CLEANING I've been doing tonight. Cleaning." Said Kurt quickly, giving Finn a hard jab in the ribs with his elbow. He narrowed his eyes at the younger boy as they pulled into their drive.

Finn looked genuinely shocked as he realised what he was about to say to his mother before Kurt interrupted him. He apologised to Kurt under his breath so Burt and Carole wouldn't hear.

Kurt gave a renouncing grin in return and shook his head as he slammed the car door and walked up the drive to his house.

* * *

><p>Kurt had the house to himself all weekend as Finn had gone to stay with Rachel and his Dad had taken Carole out for a weekend away. (He never got round to telling Kurt where)<p>

All of Saturday he had tried repeatedly to find or retrieve Blaine's number somehow, but to no such luck. He'd given a text out asking for his number trying to make it sound less weird and obvious than it actually was.

Kurt body was literally aching with longing. He'd tasted blood and wanted more. He knew he shouldn't; he was a good honest boy with high expectations of life but he couldn't deny it. He wanted nothing else but to have Blaine come over and repeat the events from the music room, but with no way or contacting him, there wasn't much he could do to make it a possibility.

So Sunday for Kurt was spent in bed looking around his room playing a mini eye spy game with himself. However, his thoughts kept trailing back to Blaine and how well he knew how to please him. Kurt was sure he'd taken at least 4 cold showers that day.

He sat downstairs watching TV on the night waiting for Finn to get home. He'd never wanted the day to go so quick as what he did then.

* * *

><p>Monday arrived and Kurt, for once, was actually distracted from his increasing obsession with Blaine. He knew he had cheerleading tryouts soon and he REALLY needed to get n the team again. Tryouts were Wednesday after school so at lunch he went for a quick practice in the gym.<p>

Kurt tried on his old cheerleading uniform and it still fitted quite snugly. Pleased, he proceeded to walk into the gym hall.

It was empty so Kurt had the whole space to practice whatever he liked. He had choreographed his audition routine a couple of weeks ago and it was nearly perfected so he used his time to get every final detail right.

Kurt had even managed to get a back flip into his routine; which he had been practicing for ages. He practiced for nearly all of lunch and was completely exhausted by the end of it. He couldn't bring himself to look in the mirror to inspect the state of his hair.

Back in the changing rooms, he ripped off his sodden clothes and chucked them into his locker. As there was no-one else in there he didn't bother getting a towel, he just walked freely over to the showers and turned the water on.

Kurt stepped into the rush of hot falling water and closed his eyes as he brushed his hands through his hair. It was nice to be able to take a shower at school without the crude comments from the other boys about his sexuality.

He opened his eyes and reached for the shampoo he had brought with him. Squirting a generous amount into his hand he turned around in the shower cubicle to face the wall. He rubbed the shampoo evenly into his hair letting it run down him as his did so. He had to squeeze his eyes shut again to stop it falling into them.

Kurt focused on the nice feeling of the warm water running down his back, until he felt an even nicer feeling. Two hands were placed on either side of his waist gently. Kurt didn't even have to think about whom the hands belonged to; he had been longing for that touch for far too long.

Blaine's head was now resting on his shoulder and Kurt had lost of sense in what he was doing.

"Blaine what are you doing here?"

"How could I resist really?" Said Blaine, moving his hands round to the small of Kurt's back.

Blaine had started kissing up Kurt's neck, receiving a weak whimper in return. Kurt knew Blaine enjoyed the noises he made come out of Kurt's mouth way too much. So this time Kurt fought for domination.

He grabbed Blaine from behind him and shoved him hard against the wall. This time it was Kurt who received a moan in reply. He smiled smugly to himself and sank to his knees, coming face to face with Blaine's large and already hard cock, while the scolding water was still hitting his skin.

Blaine was still in shock from the sudden change of positions that Kurt jumped at the chance and began to move his tongue up and down the boys cock teasingly, while his one hand squeezed firmly around the base.

"Kurt, move god damn it!" Shouted Blaine, impatiently from above him.

Kurt placed his hands on the wall either side of Blaine and started slowly sucking, placing his mouth around Blaine taking him in fully. He looked up to see Blaine hands grasping at the slippery shower wall, desperate for something to hold on to.

He gathered up speed, loving what he was doing to Blaine, who was usually so controlled. Suddenly, the bell rang for the next lesson.

"OH MY GOD! I'd forgotten were in bloody school! We need to get to next lesson! Oh god I'm not even changed!" Kurt screamed, scrambling to his feet in a panic.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Blaine sighed at Kurt, raising his eyebrow as he took the boys wrists and pinned him to the wall under the stream of water from the shower.

Blaine's lips attacked Kurt's begging for more. Kurt plunged his tongue into Blaine's, both fighting for control. The heat in the room had reached a new level and as the boys throbbing erections began to rub against each other, Kurt didn't think he would last much longer.

Blaine reached down with his one hand and grabbed Kurt's cock roughly. He began pumping quick and hard, making Kurt lose control.

Kurt knew he was being loud but he didn't care. With his one, now free hand, he pulled at Blaine's curls, struggling to keep his legs from collapsing underneath him. He could feel that familiar curling feeling reaching the pit of his stomach and knew what was about to happen.

He screamed as he erupted in pure euphoria. He came all over Blaine's hand and stomach, not regretting one moment. Kurt collapsed onto the floor, in a post-orgasm haze, as Blaine's hand left his wrist.

He stared up at Blaine, watching him lick Kurt's cum off his hands and wash the rest of him off in the shower. Blaine gave one last glance to Kurt on the floor and gave him a wink "I'll meet you in the changing room babe."

Kurt sighed as Blaine left, realising he'd gotten the better of him again. He stood up and washed himself off in the water.

After he'd done, he turned the power off on the shower, grabbed a towel and proceeded to the changing rooms.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to ignore the homophobic comments coming from the other boys in the locker room as he fixed his hair in the mirror. He had looked around for Blaine but couldn't see him anywhere. He hadn't really expected him to wait for Kurt anyway.<p>

His hair was about as perfect as he was going to get it. He wasn't going to bother going to French as half of the lesson had already passed so he turned around to leave. As he did, he bumped into a bigger figure than himself. He closed his eyes with a frustrated expression. He knew what was about to happen. He braced himself for what was to come, like so many times before.

"Alright little fag? Where you going in such a hurry?" Karofsky said in a mocking tone, towering above Kurt.

"I'm just going to French. Please move." Kurt said, knowing it was no use.

"No chance. Me and the boys have something to show you. This is why you shouldn't be a gay fucker, Hummel." Karofsky hissed, cracking his knuckles as the other football players smirked behind him.

"Guys, I just want to get to my lesson. Let me through." Kurt said, losing patience with the constant taunting and bullying he received.

Karofsky and his friends laughed in Kurt's face as Karofsky shoved Kurt backwards so he hit the floor; "I don't think so. You've had this coming to you for a long time."

"What the fucks going on?" came Blaine's voice from behind the football players.

They parted to see Blaine but Kurt shook his head at him, pleading for him not to get involved. He knew this was going to end badly.

"Ohhhh your little fuck buddies here too Kurt! Why didn't you say anything?" One of the footballers sneered down at Kurt making the others laugh.

Everything happened so fast. All of a sudden Blaine's hands were closing tight around the football player's neck, pinning him to the locker.

"You wanna speak about me like that again huh? You wanna start leaving Kurt alone? Or do you want something worse to happen to you?" Blaine screamed at the boy, whose face was now turning purple.

All the other players had now backed away against the lockers, scared expressions on their faces. Kurt ran forward towards Blaine and tried to pull him off the boy. Only now Kurt realised just how strong Blaine was. He looked down at his own wrist and saw the purple bruises that had started to form from where Blaine had held him against the wall earlier.

"Blaine, let him go!"

Blaine looked at him with something that could only have been confusion. Why was Kurt sticking up for this boy?

"Please Blaine" Kurt said meekly "They'll leave me alone now."

Karofsky glanced at Blaine and nodded.

The boy fell from Blaine's grip, falling to the floor gasping and spluttering.

Kurt could see the frustration in Blaine's eyes as he stormed from the room. That boys emotions were given away from his eyes far too easily. Or maybe it was just how hard Kurt studied them.

* * *

><p>Kurt found Blaine out the front of school, smoking a cigarette and leaning casually against the wall. Kurt still thought he was the most beautiful yet sexy boy to walk the earth.<p>

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Blaine…"

"Alright Hummel." Blaine said without so much as glancing at Kurt, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Are we seriously not on first name terms yet?"

"Ok. Alright _Kurt_." Blaine said with serious sarcasm in his voice.

Kurt stared at the boys perfect face not really sure what to say. He watched how Blaine's eyebrows knitted together as he squinted against the sun. How his muscles tightened against his shirt each time he brought his cigarette up to his mouth. How his foot tapped to a rhythm against the dry wall, a rhythm Kurt was sure he recognised.

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine started singing along softly to the beat he was creating.

_It's Too High To Get Over __  
><em>_Too Low To Get Under __  
><em>_You're Stuck In The Middle __  
><em>_And The Pain Is Thunder _

_I Took My Baby To The Doctor__  
><em>_With A Fever, But Nothing He Found__  
><em>_By The Time This Hit The Street__  
><em>_They Said She Had A Breakdown_

"You're actually a really good singer Blaine." Kurt said, realising he'd been smiling the whole time.

"Thanks, suppose."

Kurt wondered if Blaine ever took compliments off anybody of whether he just blocked them out from Kurt. Blaine interrupted his thoughts with something that took Kurt by complete surprise.

"What you doing tonight? Wanna go out somewhere?" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt stood shocked for a few seconds before answering, "Urrmm yeah… Yeah sure. Where? Scandals?" he could hear the worry shaking his own voice.

"Nah. Somewhere out of Lima."

"Oh. Ok..." Kurt looked down as he realised why Blaine would want to go out of town: he was ashamed to been seen out with him.

Blaine dropped his cigarette and seized Kurt's wrist making him flinch from the contact to the bruises "Look Kurt, tell anyone about this…. Just- Just don't. Ok? I don't normally do this shit. I'm more of a fuck and get over it guy."

"If you're ashamed to be seen with me Blaine, I'd rather not go out at all. Obviously your bad boy status is so _precious_ to you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with something Kurt had never seen before on his face and sighed. "Ok, Scandals it is. Pick up at 7."

Kurt smiled in reply. Blaine mounted his motorcycle and drove off into the distance.

Kurt sat and thought about what had just happened. He hadn't expected Blaine to give in that easily, or to have put up with Kurt's bitchy remark. He knew the look he'd seen on Blaine's face; happiness. It was as simple as that. Kurt's grin grew as he thought about the reason Blaine was happy for once. It was him. Kurt made Blaine happy.

Maybe there was more to Blaine than the bad boy shield he put up around himself.


	4. Dance the Night Away

**CHAPTER 4**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**I would appreciate any reviews guys! Hope you enjoy :P**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes in this one guys… I'm so tired but as I love you so much I thought I would stay up and finish the chapter for you!**

**Really don't know who I feel worse for in this chapter! - Bit shorter this time...**

* * *

><p><em>Maybe there was more to Blaine than the bad boy shield he put up around himself.<em>

Kurt paced back and forth in his bedroom impatiently. He had 20 minutes until Blaine came to pick him up to take him out - He prayed to god that Blaine wasn't going to turn up on his motorbike.

He had no idea where the idea had come to Blaine to ask him out but he certainly wasn't complaining. He had an interesting night ahead, Kurt was sure of that.

Checking himself out in the mirror, Kurt crouched down to re-lace his knee high boots for what must have been the 100th time that night. He had prepared a brilliant outfit that he knew would catch everyone's attention: A grey long sleeved shirt buttoned to the top, a dark waistcoat which fitted snugly around his muscles, long black jeans also fitted tightly around his legs and ass – which Kurt knew Blaine loved. And of course he had to wear his knee high boots, laced all the way down the front.

His outfit would send Blaine crazy, he knew that for sure, however there were more important things on Kurt's mind than sexual attraction tonight. Tonight was the night Kurt was going to figure out about Blaine's underlying layers, see the true him. He didn't care how he got there but Kurt needed answers, it had been playing on his mind for far too long.

Kurt walked around the perimeter of his room once more and settled for sitting down on the edge of his bed, trying not to look in the mirror or fuss with his hair. He thought about his plans for the evening ahead. Kurt knew about Scandals, he'd never been, but he knew the type of place it was: plenty of hot dancing, sexy men and alcohol. These were the exact reasons Kurt suggested the bar to Blaine in the first place.

Kurt knew all too well that alcohol brought out the truth in people – he didn't want to think of some of the things he'd admitted to at Mercedes latest party.

Blaine had something to hide, something deeper and darker and Kurt was sure of it. If he could get the truth of out Blaine in _any_ way, alcohol was sure to be the answer.

Kurt was brought swiftly back into reality when the doorbell rang out. 'Oh god, here we go' Kurt thought as he made his way to the front door. He reached for the handle, giving one last sweeping look in the mirror at his reflection.

"Hi Blaine"

Blaine wolf-whistled in reply and Kurt could feel the smug smile beginning to sneak onto his face. He forced it away as he raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

Casually Blaine pointed at his vehicle, "Alright gorgeous, get in!"

"What, no bike?" Genuine surprise could be heard in Kurt's voice. Blaine, instead of characteristically bringing his motorbike to pick Kurt up, had turned up with a low sports car. This vehicle again was shiny, black, new and expensive as hell. Kurt had to wonder where he got all his money from.

"You think I'd let you ride on that? No way. Besides, wouldn't wanna wreak your hair now would we!" and this time it was Blaine's turn to raise an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt closed the door behind him, checking he had his phone, money and keys. Clambering into Blaine's pricey car, he heard a song he was sure he recognised coming from the speakers. As Kurt buckled his seatbelt up, he had a sudden wave of recollection. It was _S & M _by _Rihanna_, just the type of song Kurt expected Blaine to have playing loudly to greet his date.

Sighing, Kurt sank back into the seat, knowing exactly what Blaine was wanting at the end of this date. Well, Kurt was not about to give it to him in a hurry. He had a more important mission tonight.

He turned to look at Blaine and although he had the usual cocky smirk, the happiness in eyes from earlier was still there. That's when Kurt realised, Blaine must be as nervous for this date as Kurt was. He said himself he doesn't usually do this. Surely that meant something?

"What you looking at me like that for?" demanded Blaine accusingly.

"Nothing… Sorry." Kurt said, hanging his head in shame at how obvious he was being.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Scandals a good 15 minutes later, Kurt already flustered by the amount of dirty comments and innuendos Blaine had made in the car journey there. They pulled into a parking space and Blaine swiftly turned the engine off. He leant back to stare at the boy in the passenger seat, unnerving him slightly.<p>

"Coming sexy?" Blaine gave a doubting almost incredulous look to Kurt, as if he wouldn't go ahead with the date.

"I do have a name you know"

"Ahhhh yeah, Kurt right? I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you. Leuk je te ontmoeten. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Piacere di conoscerti. Now, get off that fine ass of yours and join me inside this club." Blaine said shaking Kurt's hand jokingly and throwing his arms out with every translation. He then climbed out of the car and strode of in the direction of Scandals entrance.

Kurt smiled inwardly at the other boy's sarcasm, he secretly loved it. He followed Blaine into scandals and found him ordering them both a drink. Seeing this, Kurt had an abrupt thought: Who the hell was going to drive home tonight? He really needed to start thinking things like this through. There was no way Blaine would be getting drunk without Kurt. Well, they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

"Thanks" Kurt smiled at Blaine as he passed him the beer he'd ordered for him.

After a few minutes of awkward small talk, Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "Listen, if you're not gonna join me on here then I'm gonna have to start grinding on someone else… and that would be a bit rude on our date right?"

"Yes. Yes it would." Kurt sighed, surprised at how little Blaine actually knew about dating. He was being truthful when he said he was more of a 'fuck and get over it guy' really.

* * *

><p>Kurt danced the night away, attracting the attention of many boys, as Blaine downed more and more alcohol. All night Blaine's erection had been crushed against Kurt's backside as Blaine took the opportunity to dance with him. As he got more drunk, his movements became sloppy and soon he was unable to string any logical sentences together. Kurt was glad he had stopped himself from becoming that drunk.<p>

When Blaine was near the point of collapse, Kurt knew he had to act before the situation got too out of hand. He did what he had to do to get what he came for: The answer to the deep dark secret Kurt knew Blaine was hiding.

When Blaine was least suspecting it, Kurt launched himself on his lips, kissing him eagerly. Tongues were thrusting against tongues. Teeth were clashing with teeth. Lips were sliding over lips. It was one of the hottest kisses Kurt had ever had but there was something different for once. This kiss was full of desperation but somehow, not just in the sexual way. There was the usual hand roaming and hair pulling but it was like the two boys both wanted something more. More emotional maybe?

"I really like you Kurt."

Whoa. Kurt had NOT been expecting that.

He had to open his eyes just to check it was actually Blaine who had just admitted that to him. Blaine's big puppy dog hazel eyes were staring back at him with certainty. That meant that Blaine knew what he had just said to Kurt. What happened to 'fuck and get over it?' With Kurt's presumption being confirmed, he literally stumbled out of Blaine's hold, leaving his hands drunkenly grasping for Kurt's hips.

"I – Blaine. I need to – I'm going to the restroom." Kurt couldn't was shocked he could even get that sentence out. He felt horrible for leaving Blaine there alone after that, but he needed time to think. Seriously think.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been staring into the bathroom mirror at Scandals for at least 10 minutes before any coherent thoughts sprung to his brain.<p>

What had Kurt really been expecting to hear? What had he wanted to hear? He knew there was a secret in Blaine's life but did he really think that after just a few weeks of knowing each other, he could coax the truth out of the boy with alcohol? Well, Kurt was sure of one thing. He had not imagined he would ever be hearing Blaine's last words to him coming out of such a boy's mouth.

Not expecting and not wanting however, were different things. Yes, Kurt had to admit it now. He liked Blaine, a LOT. He knew Blaine was a complete idiot and if anyone else knew of the situation as it was they would tell Kurt he was being ridiculous. But still, Kurt liked Blaine. Most likely, for the reason that there was so much mystery underlying the bad boy act and he just had to figure it out. And now maybe Blaine liked Kurt too?

No.

WHAT WAS KURT DOING! He hardly knew Blaine! He had a few sexual encounters with the boy and enjoyed thinking there was something more to their relationship. Drunken words of feelings come flying from Blaine's mouth and now Kurt was falling for him!

Kurt's head was spinning with all the mixed emotions and different thoughts his brain was showing him. He saw how much he was sweating in the mirror; Kurt looked a state. He placed his hands on either side on the sink, threw his head over and proceeded to throw up.

* * *

><p>Swaying dangerously, Kurt left the rest room and entered the over-crowded, stuffy club once more. He knew he had to have time for the alcohol to wear off so his brain could think straight. The one thing that mattered right now was getting out of the place.<p>

He scanned the room for Blaine, it was only fair that he apologised for running off so quickly, even though he would most likely have no recollection of the night's events when he wakes up the following morning. Besides, Blaine would also need to sober up in time for the pair to talk about what was going on between them.

He recognised the boy before he saw the situation he was in. Sebastian Smythe. Kurt had seen his picture in the paper a few days before: attacking a police officer had landed him in Dalton Reform Academy. Maybe he knows Blaine…

WAIT A SECOND.

He _must _know Blaine if he's grinding him up the wall trying to suck his face off. How dare he! Blaine was his… actually what was Blaine to him?

'There I go again' thought Kurt, 'wondering about our relationship.'

He stormed over to the pair, who looked as if they were trying to force Blaine's body in the wall behind him. He stood there for a few seconds to see if the two would break apart. They didn't. Kurt, fed up of the drama, chucked Sebastian off of Blaine. He brought his right hand straight up to the boy's perfect face, hitting him so hard that Blaine nearly yelled in pain.

Kurt couldn't stay to see Blaine's reaction. He brought his hands up to his mouth to muffle the sobs but there was nothing he could do to stop the continuous waterfalls now pouring from his eyes. He ran as fast as he could out of the club and had every intention of running until his legs could no longer carry him.

But then he heard Blaine shouting… Shouting Kurt's name.

Kurt turned around with one swift movement and looked Blaine right in the eyes as he arrived by his side: "I don't want to hear it."


	5. Detention Plans

**CHAPTER 5**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**I would appreciate any reviews guys! **

**Thanks to all of you following the story and your wonderful reviews! I've tried to take everything on board! Hope you enjoy :P**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt turned around with one swift movement and looked Blaine right in the eyes as he arrived by his side: "I don't want to hear it."<em>

Kurt slammed his bedroom door behind him, ignoring his father's worried shouts. He kicked the corner of his desk by his bed with a hard thud but soon realised it was the wrong decision when his foot began to throb with pain.

Hobbling over to his bed, he wiped the tears from his face, which had been streaming no-stop since he left Blaine standing alone outside Scandals a few hours ago. How could this have all happened? A few weeks ago Kurt was unhappy, true, yet content with the way his life was going, but now? It felt like his life was becoming one misery after another.

"Fuck you!" he shouted at no-one in particular, however he knew who he wanted to direct it at. Kurt grunted irately as he sank back onto his bed, resting his head on the wall behind. Kurt knew he shouldn't but he began thinking about the nights events again.

It was hard to remember everything; he was still slightly intoxicated with alcohol, but what he did remember shocked him. Maybe it was Kurt's fault that Blaine had run off to Sebastian, after all Kurt did leave Blaine just after he'd admitted his feelings loud and clear. However, that in no way excused Blaine for what he did.

"Kurt, you ok bud?" came Burt's soft voice from behind his door.

" I'm fine dad. I'm just tired, I'll speak to you in the morning." Kurt lied as he collapsed sideways to lie on his comfy mattress. He didn't even bother to get changed or pull up his quilt, he simply lay there and let himself drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced up from his table to see staring at him intensely. Realising he'd been looking gloomily down at his sheet music for the past 10 minutes without singing, he sat bolt upright, smiling slightly at the teacher.<p>

"Are you with us today Kurt?" said with concern in his voice.

The rest of the Glee club looked over at Kurt, only a few of them having noticed his lack of attention. Kurt tried to ignore this and kept his focus on the teacher.

Trying to keep a forced smile on his face Kurt replied, "Oh, yeah. Sorry Sir. Just a bit tired today…"

"You sure, Kurt? Anyone giving you trouble? I'll sort them out for you." Puck said encouragingly over from the other side of the room.

Kurt spun around as he heard the next voice: "He said he's fine didn't he?"

All of the Glee club member's heads turned to find the source of the voice, almost synchronised. There, leaning against the doorframe with his bag slung over his shoulder, was Blaine Anderson. The smirk on his face let Kurt know that something he wouldn't like was about to happen. Kurt closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before talking to the boy.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt before leaving his position and walking towards the centre of the room. "Joining Glee club, is that ok with you Hummel?"

A few gasps and even a few sniggers were heard from various people in the room. Nobody had expected that. Blaine, the fiery bad boy of the school, wanting to join Glee club. Rachel stood up, almost as if to inspect him.

"Can you even sing? You do know this is a SINGING group right?" After receiving a small cough from Mike she continued, "Ok, can you sing OR dance?"

"Wanna see for yourself?"

Everyone in the room sat back in their chairs as if in reply. Rachel smiled sarcastically and sat down next to Fin, who took her hand in his. shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand to show Blaine he could start. Kurt, after watching everyone's reaction, shook his head, crossed his arms and leant forward to listen. This was going to be good. He knew Blaine was a good singer but he DID NOT want him in Glee club: his one place to get away from everything. Blaine started to sing, smirking up at Kurt with mystery in his eyes.

_You're so good,  
>and you're so bad,<br>and everybody wants to be your man.  
>Your so good and your so bad,<br>and everybody wants to be. .  
>in your hair,<br>and under your skin,  
>and in those clothes,<br>and on those, lips.  
>But me.<em>

When Blaine reached the chorus, a few awkward glances were being exchanged between the Glee club members. Many people had even taken to keeping their head down, pretending to inspect their nails instead of look at Blaine. They all knew who he was directing the song at. Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. No way.

_Kiss And Tell,  
>everybody else,<br>and you're at your best,  
>when I'm naked,<br>making baby steps._

_You make the rules up as you go,_  
><em>So I've gotta make some of my own,<em>  
><em>You make the rules up as you go,<em>  
><em>so I'm gonna send your love home.<em>

_What did you expect from me?_  
><em>I said there's so much more that you won't see.<em>  
><em>What did you expect from me?<em>  
><em>I said I'm smarter than,<em>  
><em>Him you see.<em>

_Kiss and Tell,_  
><em>everybody else,<em>  
><em>and you're at your best,<em>  
><em>when I'm naked,<em>  
><em>baby steps,<em>  
><em>and I'm sick and tired,<em>  
><em>of bein' the good guy.<em>  
><em>And I've done my time,<em>  
><em>you should,<em>  
><em>hit the back of the line.<em>

Blaine was moving around the room at this point showing his full potential. However, Rachel, and Kurt were the only ones still looking at him. Rachel and were looking at him in disbelief of his remarkable talent. Kurt was staring in disbelief of how much cheek Blaine had to sing that song, obviously to him.

_I know, you don't need to tell me,  
>I know, you don't need to tell me,<br>I know, you don't need to tell me,  
>I know, you don't need to tell me,<br>I know, you don't need to tell me,  
>I know, you dont need to tell me,<em>

_I know, you don't,_  
><em>I know, you don't,<em>

_Need to tell me,_  
><em>tell me.<em>

_Kiss and Tell,_  
><em>Everybody else,<em>  
><em>and you're at your best,<em>  
><em>when I'm naked,<em>  
><em>baby steps,<em>  
><em>and I'm sick and tired,<em>  
><em>of bein' the good guy.<em>  
><em>And I've done my time,<em>  
><em>you should,<em>  
><em>hit the back of the line<em>

Blaine finished the song perfectly, staring at Kurt hungrily. Kurt widened his eyes at Blaine, not quite believing he was being like this after the night at Scandals. stood up and clapped Blaine on the back. "Welcome to the group."

Blaine's eyes gleamed, still not having left Kurt's gaze. Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

Throwing his chair backwards in anger, Kurt stood up and raced out of the room as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt. You alright mate? You looked kinda stressed back there?"<p>

Kurt looked up from his open Maths book on the table in front of him to see Noah Puckerman standing above him. He clambered over the bench to sit down next to Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks anyway." Kurt said with a pleasant smile in reply. "It's not the bullies. They haven't touched me since… well, you heard about Blaine almost killing Brett I presume."

"So there is someone bothering you then? You realise I would have protected you from them too."

Realising he just let that slip, Kurt sighed deeply before looking back up at Puck. He'd been friends with him for a while now and ever since Puck had joined Glee club, he had been overly protective of Kurt. He had always been trying to make up for when he used to chuck Kurt in the school dumpsters. Kurt checked there was no-one near before he turned in his seat to speak with the boy.

He noticed Blaine in his leather jacket and jeans. He was sat by himself across the lunch area, smoking and watching Kurt and Puck closely. Kurt smiled evilly as an idea sprang to mind.

"Ok, Puck. You wanna help me right? You're up for a little fun?" When Kurt received a nod in reply he continued "I've got a plan. Its Blaine… he's been playing me around a bit."

Puck furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of this. "Keep talking."

"I wanna make him jealous." Kurt said, hopefully but at the same time was doubtful Puck would agree.

"Kurt, you do know I'm not gay right?"

"I know. It wouldn't be in front of anyone – just Blaine. You both have detention tomorrow night, so if I get detention it would be the perfect opportunity." Kurt whispered to Puck excitedly. "Haven't you always wanted to experience everything?"

"Fair enough. I'm up for anything really. You know once me and Santana di-"

"PUCK. I really don't want to know. So you'll help me yeah? Good. I'll see you in detention."

Kurt got up to leave after whispering thank-you to Puck, but noticed Blaine was still watching the pair of them. So before he left, Kurt picked up Puck's hand and gave it a quick squeeze along with a cheeky smile.

Puck seemed to catch on, noticing Blaine too. He stood up and gave Kurt a hug before letting him leave.

* * *

><p>Kurt had managed to get detention from his history teacher by simply turning up 10 minutes late to his lesson. All his humanities teachers gave the same punishment to all pupils, including Puck and Blaine: Writing lines in the detention hall. Perfect.<p>

He hadn't seen Blaine all day but knew he was here from hearing his name when wondering through the corridor. That's the great thing for Kurt. Blaine, being so well known for his acts, cannot get away with anything without the whole school knowing instantly.

Kurt almost ran to his detention at the end of the school day, scheming about what he would do to Blaine. He had never wanted to hurt Blaine until that night at Scandals. Now, he wanted it more than ever. He wanted Blaine to feel the hurt that Kurt felt every time he looked over and saw Blaine kissing another person. Well, he had a hunch Blaine was already wary of Pucks protectiveness of Kurt: The glee club interruption, the lunch area hug etc. So this was his chance to show Blaine his pain.

He walked into the detention hall to see Puck was already sat writing lines.

", sit down please. Here's some paper." Said the teacher Kurt didn't even know, who was sitting at the front desk. That's the great thing about the detention hall: the teachers didn't care what you got up to.

Kurt chose the seat next to Puck. "Is Blaine not here yet?"

"He's normally late. He'll be here in a min." Puck said casually leaning back on his chairs back legs.

Almost as if by clockwork, Blaine pushed the door open aggressively and walked in, before startling when he noticed Kurt was in the room. Puck grabbed Kurt's under the table so Blaine could see. Kurt smiled in surprise; Puck seemed as excited as Kurt to get Blaine jealous. 'It must be because of the bad boy status' thought Kurt.

Blaine ignored his 'welcome' from the teacher and went to sit at the desk at the back of the room, also blanking Kurt as he walked past. Kurt knew he had chosen the seat at the back so he could keep an eye on the pair in front of him. Kurt didn't mind.

A few minutes passed, mainly containing exchanges of flirty touches and glances between Kurt and Puck to keep Blaine on his toes. Kurt knew Blaine was getting annoyed when a crumpled piece of paper had been thrown in his direction. He caught it and looked back at Blaine as he read the note. Blaine had an expression of pure annoyance on his face and Kurt was enjoying it. Puck had read the note too: _Still crying over me and Sebastian? I don't belong to you, y'know._

Kurt almost laughed out loud. Normally he would be extremely hurt and offended by the note but due to the current situation, and Pucks hand resting on his leg, he found it genuinely amusing.

"I'm just popping to the staffroom. I'll be back soon. Be quiet and behave." Said the teacher from the front of the classroom. Kurt was the only one who acknowledged her.

"Let's grab our chance" hissed Puck as he pounced on Kurt.

Puck was not as good as a kisser as Blaine; obviously he was not used to making out with boys. Still, the kiss was hot and gloriously messy. Pucks hands had rested on Kurt's hips as he pushed his body down into the chair behind. Kurt's hands began crawling their way up the straight boys back to grasp onto his Mohawk. He felt Pucks hand closest to Blaine slide down his thigh seductively as he increased the pressure in the kiss. 3 seconds later, Puck had been pulled off top of him.

Blaine was standing over them, having grabbed Puck's shirt to pull him up. He had an expression equivalent to death on his face and was bright red from the anger bubbling inside him. He had balled his hands into fists and looked about ready to punch Puck square in the face.

Kurt jumped up and pulled Puck by the hand across the room to the store cupboard. He shouted back at Blaine "I don't belong to you, y'know!"

He slammed the door behind them as they entered the store cupboard. They tried to contain their laughter as Puck tripped over a broom. With one shared look, they knew they both wanted to wind Blaine up even more.

Kurt squinted through a hole in the wooden door and saw Blaine still standing in the same position they left him in. As he stood back up straight and gave Puck the nod, he was shoved into the door behind him by the boy's muscular arms, making a bang loud enough for Blaine to hear clearly.

Kurt and Puck had fun experimenting with all the different noises they could make to annoy Blaine. They were full out laughing now, but that just added to the illusion of them having great experimental sex in the store cupboard.

They had chucked things continually into as many hard surfaces as they could find, making bangs and crashes of all kinds. Puck scratched his fingernails down the wooden door, faking heavy breathing as he did. Kurt had even trialled the many different groans, moans and even screams that would come out of his mouth.

Kurt checked once more to see Blaine was still there. He was now sat down in his chair again, one leg slung over so his ankle was resting on his other knee. He had his arms folded and was pursing his lips together. Kurt noticed the blood across Blaine's knuckles where he must have punched the wall repeatedly and Kurt smirked.

Kurt and Puck played with each other's appearance, sticking Kurt's hair out at weird angles and buttoning Pucks shirt up extremely wrong. Once they were happy they both looked post-sex worthy, they strolled out of the closet casually. Happy to see the teacher wasn't yet back and that Blaine was looking livid as ever, Kurt pulled Puck over to sit in their original seats.

"Fuck you Hummel!" Kurt heard Blaine shout from behind him in a hoarse voice he found so sexy. Damn, the boy had hurt him AND he had just deliberately made him jealous… yet he still found Blaine sexy?

"Charming, Anderson" was all that Kurt could give in return, not realising that he'd uncharacteristically used Blaine's last name.

All Kurt heard was few hasty and heavy footsteps before his chair was kicked from underneath him, causing him to fall to the floor, reminding him of his first lesson with Blaine. However, this time, no sarcastic comment or innuendo came after.

Confused, Kurt glanced up, only to catch the back of Blaine leaving the room in a hurry.

Usually Blaine was so confident and sure, now he seemed almost too hurt and angry to make sense of what he was doing. Surely he hadn't hurt Blaine that much? Had he?


	6. Unknown Territory

**CHAPTER 6**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**I would appreciate any reviews guys! Hope you enjoy :P**

**Thank-you all so much for the amazing reviews you've given so far! They help so much and I'm glad you're enjoying reading them just as much as I am enjoying writing them!**

**Sorry you've had to wait so long for this chapter! It's a longer one and was rather difficult to write!**

* * *

><p><em>Usually Blaine was so confident and sure, now he seemed almost too hurt and angry to make sense of what he was doing. Surely he hadn't hurt Blaine that much? Had he?<em>

"_They found Blaine_" flashed up at Kurt from his IPhone: It was from Rachel. He picked it up, irritated he had been interrupted in his skin care routine. He replied with a simple _"cool."_

Blaine had been missing at school since their argument in the detention hall. While everyone else was worrying, Kurt knew why Blaine wasn't turning up. He was jealous. Not that he had any right to be when he was the one off making out with a different person every two minutes.

Kurt gave up on moisturising as he read his new message: "_Cool? That's it? I thought you were crazy for him?" _

Starting to write his reply, Kurt laughed at how dumb Rachel could be sometimes. _"Hey Rach, I'm an independent man. Just because I've met this new sex god, doesn't mean I'm gonna hunt him down until he's mine. He may be hot but he's still a jerk."_

After receiving a smiley face and a 'I'll call you later' from Rachel, Kurt took out his new _Vogue _magazine and flicked through. He finally had time to think for himself.

With Blaine returning to school, Kurt knew how awkward it was going to be but he decided he would just have to push through it. He kept telling himself that Blaine deserved what Kurt had done to him, just so he could get by without obsessing over the situation. He knew he had hurt Blaine but in the end, Blaine had done much worse to Kurt.

Slowly, Kurt stood up to walk to the kitchen as he heard his dad shout about making dinner. Yes, he was doing the right thing. He just had to decide what to do now.

Blaine had to come out with his feelings to Kurt, himself. Until then, Kurt was steering clear of the boy. It was not Kurt's responsibility to sort this.

Just as he was leaving the room, his phone flashed up again. Seeing it was a text off Blaine, he ignored it. Kurt sighed and proceeded to find his dad.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced down to the books he had in his hands, checking he had the right ones for the lessons he had that day. Today was a busy day and it didn't help that Blaine was in nearly all of his classes.<p>

Placing his books back into a neat pile in his arms, he continued making his way to his first class of the day. Kurt had not seen Blaine yet and was dreading the moment they would make awkward eye contact as he entered the classroom.

When he reached his class on the first floor, he took a step back and breathed deeply for a second. When Kurt was sure he had regained a normal breathing pattern, he pushed open the door and almost ran to his seat on the far right of the room.

Taking his books out of his bag, Kurt scanned the room in search of Blaine. 'That's strange' thought Kurt. Blaine was nowhere in the room. 'Rachel said he was back. Where is he?' ran through Kurt's mind as he evaluated the options that could have happened. He settled for waiting for Blaine to turn up, having no idea how long that would be.

A few minutes into the lesson, when his Mathematics teacher Mrs. Kingston had started to babble on about algebraic division, Blaine strolled in and took his seat. He didn't look at Kurt once.

Kurt however, could not keep his eyes off of Blaine. His usually slicked back hair was falling out of place, his normally immaculate clothing looked slightly tattered like they hadn't been washed and even his skin was not as radiant and glowing as it typically was. What shocked Kurt the most was the huge bags under Blaine's eyes. Kurt had always thought Blaine had wonderful eyes but today they looked down, tired and completely bloodshot.

Kurt tore his eyes away from the boy to look to the front of the class, but his attention and concentration remained elsewhere. Why did Blaine look so terribly tired and unhappy?

The rest of the lesson that followed was in silence between the pupils. Not one inappropriate comment was heard from Blaine and Kurt could tell he was not the only one getting suspicious.

Worried whispers were exchanged between the pupils who were brave enough to look over their shoulders at this new Blaine. Nobody understood why this typically confident and arrogant boy was now being so shy and distressed.

At the end of the lesson Kurt hurried to keep up with Blaine who had near enough ran out of the classroom. He called to him but received no answer.

Kurt was about to call again when Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, balled his fists, took a deep breath and turned to face Kurt.

"What do you want Kurt?"

"Is – Is something wrong? You seem really down…" Kurt said, talking down to Blaine's military boots instead of his face.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Blaine kept his face stern and angry as he spoke to Kurt.

"What's happened Blaine? If this about me and Puck, it – it was stupid joke ok?" Kurt interrogated Blaine.

"I need a place to stay tonight." Blaine interrupted. Kurt, stunned, waited for an explanation, but when none came, he realised he wasn't going to find out why.

"Urmmm right ok… well there's a place downtown that's quite-"

"I don't have money."

Kurt stopped talking and stared at Blaine. What had gone on with this kid? Obviously it wasn't the prank him and Puck had played, so what had gotten him into this mess?

"Right. Ok… Listen I'll ask my dad if you can stop on our sofa for the night or something."

"Nah, you know what… its fine." Blaine said and turned on his heel to walk away. Kurt guessed he was thinking of sleeping on the streets and pulled on Blaine's elbow.

"You're stopping at mine tonight. After that you can do what you want. I don't really know what's going on between us Blaine but… I'd do this for anyone. I'm not leaving you with nowhere to stay."

"Right. Thanks."

And with that Blaine departed as quickly as he could without turning back. Kurt was left there thinking to himself about what the hell had just happened. Had he really just told Blaine Anderson to stay at his house? Oh My God.

* * *

><p>When he met Blaine outside the school gates that afternoon, it seemed the boy had regained some of his cockiness. Blaine swaggered over to him, with a quick comment about how good his ass looked in his jeans, and then took Kurt around the waist.<p>

Kurt swatted his hand away before ordering him to get in the passenger seat of his car.

The drive home was incredibly awkward, especially since Blaine kept switching between being moody and being his bad boy self. Kurt was glad the journey was over so quickly when he pulled up into his driveway.

He had texted his dad earlier in the day about Blaine stopping and although he wasn't happy about it, like Kurt he didn't want to leave the boy out on the streets. However, when he walked in his dad was sat on the couch, dressed in a suit with a nervous expression on his face.

"Kurt, I'm sorry bud. Carole's invited me to this work party of hers and it starts any minute now. Blaine will have to find somewhere else to stop tonight." Burt said as he rose out of his seat and headed towards the door.

"DAD! He has nowhere else!"

Blaine stepped forward and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, making Burt's face turn a nasty shade of red. "Don't worry Kurt. Do you mind if I use your dustbin as a shelter, I heard the weathers terrible tonight?"

Burt managed to turn an even deeper red as he opened the front door. "Ok, he can stop for tonight only. I want constant texts off you Kurt. If I don't receive any I'll be straight back over here to kick this boy out. Understood?"

A smirk grew on Blaine's face and Kurt realised what he was about to say. "Understood, sir. No fucking while you're in this house."

Burt's mouth dropped to the floor as Kurt whispered apologies to his father. He left without another word, slamming the door behind him. Kurt wondered for a second weather he liked shy Blaine better.

Blaine instantly turned to Kurt and pinned him against the kitchen worktop. "However, while he's not in the house, it's a different story."

"Blaine, no. You're only here because you need a place to stay. You've played me around way too much. Why don't you go visit Santana or Sebastian or may-"

"Because it feels better with you" Blaine said, bringing his face closer to Kurt's, leaving a mere inch between them.

"BLAINE! I can't do this! What do you want from me? I'm sorry but I am not the type of person to do this! I've never even had a relationship before and this is incredibly confusing!" Kurt screamed out as he pushed Blaine off him.

They stood there in silence for a while. Kurt tried reading Blaine's facial expression but he looked just as confused as Kurt was. After a good portion of forever, Blaine spoke.

"Here's the deal Kurt. I like you, a lot. I was out of my mind in scandals but I still remember what I told you. What did you expect me to think when you ran off without another word? I presumed you didn't feel the same. I was angry so I did something I knew would piss you off."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine not quite believing what he was admitting to him. Blaine continued.

"I've had a lot of shit in my life Kurt and this bad boy image everyone seems to put on me? Yeah, it's fun but it doesn't get me anywhere. I've had plenty of guys and girls fall at their knees for me but this… kinda feels different. I want this to happen, I keep coming back for you Kurt. Does that not say something?"

Kurt froze in shock, not knowing what was happening. So Blaine did like him; it wasn't just some drunken mistake. But… how could he be sure Blaine wouldn't hurt him again? Well, Kurt could only hope for the best.

Without speaking, Kurt pulled the boy in and wrapped his mouth around Blaine's. They began a passionate kiss, unlike the usual hot and rushed kisses they shared. Blaine had his hands on either side of Kurt's face and it seemed like this was a genuine first for him too.

As Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's sides and onto his waist, Kurt let out a small whimper. Kurt could feel himself getting harder already. This was new type of feeling for him, different to the usual lust he felt when he and Blaine were kissing.

Kurt knew what he wanted in that moment, however he also knew he would regret it later. He decided to follow his feelings and grabbed Blaine's hand to lead him upstairs, forgetting all about Blaine's reason for being there.

As soon as Kurt had closed his bedroom door, Blaine was attacking his lips again. He had pushed Kurt against the wall and coat hooks were digging into his back, but Kurt didn't care.

Blaine ripped Kurt shirt off over his head and threw it across the room. For the first time, Kurt saw Blaine actually step back and take in Kurt's body. Noticing Blaine was smiling mischievously, Kurt felt extremely self-conscious and advanced to take Blaine's shirt off too. He struggled with the buttons but once he had thrown the shirt away, he followed Blaine's actions and stepped back to take in Blaine's perfect chest.

"I won't break you know, you can touch me." Blaine said sarcastically, still with a hint of lust in his voice. A deep tone, which Kurt found so sexy.

Kurt took his hands and pushed Blaine across the room and onto his bed. Kurt straddled Blaine and looked down to see Blaine's shocked face staring up at him.

"Little virgin queen sure knows how to turn me on." Blaine said, almost laughing with surprise.

Kurt leant down and placed kisses down Blaine's neck and chest, pressing teasingly along his boxer line. Blaine rolled his hips underneath Kurt obviously begging for more but Kurt wasn't about to give in that easily.

He moved back up to kiss Blaine on the lips, one hand running through his curls while the other palmed him through his jeans. Blaine began to moan into Kurt's mouth but after realising Kurt was teasing him, switched their positions so Blaine was lying on top of Kurt, pressing his erection into Kurt's leg.

Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's chest as he unbuttoned Kurt's jeans with his teeth, making Kurt's hips buckle up in longing. Blaine laughed as he pushed his thumb under the band of Kurt's boxers and ran in all the way across. Then, to Kurt's surprise, did the same with his tongue as he ripped Kurt's trousers off.

Kurt let out a noise that he was ashamed to have come from his own mouth as the new feeling came over him.

Blaine had taken off his own trousers and was soon pressing his body down on Kurt's. Kurt tilted his head back on the bed as Blaine sucked hard on the crease in his neck. Kurt knew he'd have to involve scarves in his wardrobe for this week as dark purple hickeys were forming on his neck.

Kurt had to grasp at the bed sheets underneath him as the next new sensation met him. Blaine had shredded Kurt's boxers from him and began sucking his cock slowly. Kurt had never had this done before but somehow Blaine knew exactly what Kurt wanted.

Blaine continued to move his mouth slowly down the boys shaft until Kurt's hips buckled up to meet him, arching his back in the process. Placing a hand either side of Kurt to support him, Blaine began to suck harder, faster pushing Kurt close to the edge.

"Blaine, you- you have to stop or... Oh god. I'm so – so close." Kurt said between his heavy, rapid breaths.

Blaine swapped positions swiftly with Kurt, smirking and with eyes full of lust. Kurt knew what Blaine wanted tonight and as much as Kurt knew he shouldn't, he wanted it too. Maybe he should back out now before he gets too carried away? Should he let this boy be his first – A boy who has cheated on and played him around, yet somehow could have these passionate feelings for him?

While Kurt was thinking, Blaine had ripped off his own boxer shorts and had begun to run his hands smoothly, all over Kurt's body. Kurt hummed in appreciation for this new softer touch and knew at that moment what he was going to do. It was now or never, right?

He pulled Blaine's face down to meet his own and placed a long kiss onto his lips. As they parted, Blaine's eyebrows raised in realisation of what Kurt wanted to do. However, this expression didn't last long as Kurt saw Blaine's eyes quickly turn black with desire and yearning.

Kurt reached for the lube and condoms he kept in his bottom drawer in his nightstand. Blaine coated his fingers quickly and sank down to place a kiss onto Kurt's forehead. 'That's a strange action for _him_' thought Kurt but his thought clouds were soon swiped away by the feeling of two fingers being pushed into Kurt slowly. Blaine moaned quietly at the look on Kurt's face.

"You're so tight Kurt"

"Please- Please Blaine" Kurt managed to stutter out in reply.

Blaine grinned devilishly at Kurt and proceeded to move his fingers faster. When he had three fingers inside Kurt and Kurt was writhing underneath him, he reached for the condoms.

Kurt watched as Blaine expertly coated himself and lined up with Kurt's entrance. Blaine pressed slowly into Kurt and let him adjust. Kurt could tell Blaine was forcing himself to stay calm and patient with Kurt. He obviously didn't treat his usual bottoms with any respect.

Kurt nodded up at Blaine, giving him permission to move. Blaine took up the chance, blatantly forgetting about any boundaries and began to pound into Kurt's ass repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Kurt was unsure where it went from there. He remembered screaming Blaine's name in pleasure and finally being so overcome with intense bliss as he and Blaine came together. He was sure he'd then passed out from the strength of the moment, Blaine lying next to him.<p>

However, Blaine seemed to have got up and gone because as Kurt opened his eyes, he was in bed alone. He looked at the clock by his bedside; he had been lay there for a few hours. Kurt got up to get changed, feeling angry and annoyed at Blaine for leaving so quickly.

Although, he still had to thank the heavens for the amazing experience he'd had that night. He couldn't keep Blaine off his mind as he settled down to give his dad a text to say he was alright. Blaine had gone, left no note, no text message- nothing.

Now Kurt was as confused as ever. Blaine had nowhere to stop and it was now 11 o'clock… Where was he? He still hadn't found out what he was upset over earlier… And now he was gone. Perhaps this meant Blaine didn't really have any feelings for Kurt and was just using him – leaving as soon as he could after.

'I can't keep jumping to the worst conclusion!' Kurt told himself, but really could not think of any other explanation.

His phone buzzed as his dad replied, telling Kurt he was heading home now. Kurt sighed as he switched his bedroom light off and settled down into his duvet. He would need to seriously think this through in the morning.

Kurt jumped as his phone vibrated with an incoming call. He was about to have a fit at his dad for making him jump… until he saw the caller ID: Blaine Anderson.


	7. Judgements

**CHAPTER 7**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you again for you amazing reviews! They mean a lot!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a killer to write!**

**I must ask one favour… let me know what your enjoying/want to see more or less of in my story e.g. Slah, angst, songs etc? Please review and let me know :)**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt jumped as his phone vibrated with an incoming call. He was about to have a fit at his dad for making him jump… until he saw the caller ID: Blaine Anderson.<em>

"Hello?"

"Kurt? Listen, I had to run. Don't get thinking badly of me, it was urgent." Blaine shouted down the phone with obvious panic in his voice.

"Blaine what's going on? What's this all about?" Kurt said clearly down the phone, trying to get Blaine to calm down. He held the phone down to his neck with his ear so he could hear while trying to get changed.

"Nothing. Urrh I'll tell you later Kurt, I'm here now." Blaine said, the terror in his voice rising, before quickly hanging up. Kurt heard a deep shout from a man from Blaine's side before the phonecall cut off. He couldn't hear what had been said but he knew it wasn't good.

'Here?' thought Kurt, 'Where the hell was Blaine?' He shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans, grabbed his car keys and ran out the front door.

Kurt had no idea where he was going but Blaine's voice on the phone had really affected Kurt. What sort of trouble had Blaine got himself into now and who the hell was the shout from? He had to find out where Blaine was; if he was in difficulty and Kurt didn't help… he hated to think of it.

Turning his keys in the ignition, Kurt pulled out his phone again. He left his dad a quick message saying he was going out, but not giving any details, knowing his Dad would be extremely angry and not let Kurt go after Blaine. As it was a Saturday he didn't need to inform anyone else. Kurt scrolled through Blaine's received messages on his phone, trying to think of any place he could have gone.

Texts lead him to places such as school, the coffee shop, the garage, the park… nowhere of significance. Kurt knew it was hopeless; how the hell was he meant to know where Blaine was with nothing to go on? He looked for a whole 20 minutes before any inspiration came.

He remembered Rachel telling him one day that she had seen Blaine walking into his house and was questioning Kurt about whether Blaine's family were wealthy or not. His stroke of genius astounded him; surely his parents would know where Blaine had gone and if not they could defiantly help. They needed to be the first people for Kurt to tell.

He dialled Rachel's number as quickly as he could and was so thankful when she picked up near enough straight away.

"Hell-"

"RACHEL! I need you to tell me quickly… where. Does. Blaine. Live." Kurt said down the phone, trying to keep slow and clear. "Rachel, hurry its urgent!"

"Kurt? What? Urrmm ok. It's the road where the West Park is, a few houses in on the left side. Number 11 I think… something like that. You better tell me what this is about later Kurt?"

Kurt sighed; it was a vague description but the best he was going to get. He thanked Rachel and promised he would inform her of the situation later, before putting his foot down on the accelerator and speeding of in search of Blaine's house.

* * *

><p>Kurt found the right street pretty much straight away. He usually came down to West Park when he needed a break from his own humdrum way of life. The atmosphere was so grand and there wasn't a person in sight who wasn't wearing the most fashionable clothing; Rachel was right to ask about Blaine's family wealth. The people who lived around West Park were extremely rich and they liked to show it by leaving their new sports cars lined up on the drive of their beautiful detached house complete with a garden and fountain.<p>

Kurt felt extremely intimidated driving down the road in his broken and battered car. He wished he could have his Navigator back, or at least go home to change into something a little more upper class.

Then Kurt saw Blaine's house.

Kurt knew it was the right house as a large decorative sign saying 'The Anderson's' in Gold italic writing, was hung high over the doorway. Blaine's house looked amazing. In any other situation, Kurt would have drove away, ashamed and embarrassed that he had Blaine stay in his own tiny house last night.

No. Kurt knew Blaine was in some sort of trouble. He had to help him.

Kurt parked up and pushed open his car door in a hurry, only to fall ungracefully back in his seat as he hadn't removed his seatbelt. Kurt's legs flew up into the air before he managed to scramble back up, whispering obscenities.

"Greeeat." Kurt hissed to himself as he unclicked his belt and tried again.

Kurt locked his car and ran up the drive towards the Anderson household. The run up the front door felt like it dragged for years, each step making him more worried for Blaine. Panicked and confused, Kurt reached out his hand to knock on the door.

CRASH.

Kurt stopped abruptly. The deafening noise had come from inside the house and something heavy had collided with the door in front of him. He stepped back in shock. His head was spinning with scenarios, each time one appeared even worse than the one before.

His mind flashed back to how Blaine sounded so fearful on the phone. That's what worried Kurt: Blaine was scared. Whenever Kurt had seen Blaine, he had always been confident and sure. Even the time when he was upset at school, he hadn't looked scared.

Kurt knew he shouldn't be as worried about this as he was but he had felt an instant connection with Blaine… he knew when something was wrong. Yes, Blaine was a cocky bastard and had hurt Kurt in so many ways. Maybe Kurt had been too quick to forgive him for what he'd done. And Blaine's constant arrogant comments and innuendos riled Kurt down to the bone. But after last night, when Blaine had poured his heart and feelings out to Kurt, there was no way he could drop out now. Kurt Hummel was falling for Blaine Anderson… _bad_.

Then Kurt had a sudden idea. Maybe this was all connected… Blaine being upset, having no place to stay, running off and sounding so panicked when he called?

Without a second thought, Kurt pushed on the door handle to Blaine's luxurious house. To his surprise it was unlocked, meaning someone had walked in recently and forgot to lock the door. As soon as Kurt stepped inside the house he wished so bad that he could turn around and run far, far away. But Kurt knew, by the sight that greeted him, this was serious. No turning back now.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt said through an exhale of breath, not quite believing the sight that was lay before him.

Blaine was lying in a heap on the floor, arms over his head where it had obviously hit the door. He looked bruised and battered and the little pool of blood he was lying in sent a horrible chill down Kurt spine as he dropped to the floor beside him. Blaine was crying out in pain but also with desperation. He was shouting a girl's name: Aimee.

Kurt automatically knew who the girl he was calling out for was. Across the room, hiding behind the banister of the grand staircase was a little girl was dark curly locks and startling hazel eyes. Blaine had never told Kurt any of his secrets, in fact Kurt didn't know much about Blaine's personal life at all.

However, from just one look at this little girl he knew she must be Blaine's sister. She was as perfect as he was; absolutely beautiful. Their hair, eyes, smile… even the way they stood was a perfect representation of each other. Another scream of Aimee's name from Blaine brought Kurt back into reality.

Why was Blaine lying screaming at the bottom of the stairs, covered in blood? Why was he screaming out to his sister, sounding more terrified for her than for himself?

That's when Kurt saw him. A man, short and stocky in build but dressed so elegantly and with such a cutting expression, Kurt knew he must be a man of great importance and riches. The man was stood broadly, almost proudly at the top of the grand staircase leading down to Blaine's beaten and bruised body. Wait... Proudly?

Kurt could feel his eyes getting wider as he put together the scene in front of him. The man had just pushed Blaine down the stairs and Blaine was screaming for his sister to run as the man was now after her. Kurt didn't know who the hell this man was but he looked terrifying. Kurt was just about to ring the police when he heard Blaine scream out again, this time at the man now descending the stairs.

"DAD YOU LEAVE AIMEE ALONE! I SWEAR, LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE OR I WILL KILL YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Blaine screamed up at his father while scrambling to his feet. He ran and picked up his sister in one arm while his other hand held the bleeding area on his head. As he turned towards the door, he noticed Kurt for the first time since he'd arrived.

"KURT! Get the fuck out of here! What the hell are you doing?"

Kurt stood and gaped at Blaine with his crying little sister held tightly to his side. He couldn't get any words or sentences to come from his mouth. He wanted to do something to help, but had no idea what he could do. He had come here to ask Blaine's parents about Blaine's where abouts and was now going to leave there with the knowledge that Blaine's father actually pushed his son down the stairs. He took that moment to recognise how much he loved his own dad for always being there to support him through everything.

"So this is the fag eh? The one you've been mentioning? Well well well…"

It all happened so fast. A firm grip was placed around his upper arm but before Kurt could see who had grabbed him, Blaine's fist flew straight into the man's face. Kurt turned around to see Blaine's father lying unconscious on the floor.

"We need to get out of here Kurt… I'll explain in the car. Come on."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him towards Kurt's car parked outside, without a glance back to his father. He placed his sister n the backseat before joining Kurt in the front. Blaine sighed deeply and placed his head in his hands, more troubled than Kurt had ever seen him – so different to the cocky bad boy he knew.

The three of them sat in the car in silence for a long time, only interrupted by the quiet sobs off Aimee in the backseat. Kurt had to break the awkwardness, he needed answers.

"Blaine, is that why-"

"Just – Just drive."

Kurt didn't need telling twice. He brought his foot to the accelerator and drove as quickly as he could back in the direction of his own safe haven of a home.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine, Aimee and Burt all sat in the Hummel living room, a very strange atmosphere occupying the silence. Kurt and Burt exchanged worried looks as they watched the other pair in front of them. Blaine was holding an icepack to his head, eyes closed and taking deep breaths to calm himself while his sister looked on, petite and frightened.<p>

Kurt was pretty traumatised himself, he had no idea what had just happened, although he had a pretty good suggestion. He was the one who spoke out first, startling everyone.

"Blaine, I need you to be honest now. What happened just before I walked in? I don't need all the details but we need to know." Kurt said stretching a hand out to place on Blaine's knee.

Blaine opened his eyes and simply stared at Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't say a word he just waited for Blaine's reply.

"My dad- he threw me… down the stairs" Blaine said hesitantly and shuddered before continuing "he beat me upstairs before he heard Aimee screaming, that's when he pushed me."

Burt leaned forward to bring himself closer to Blaine. He had only met Blaine once and they had been put off to a bad start. But he knew he had to help the kid after what Kurt had told him he had walked in on. He spoke to Blaine "Look at me kid."

Blaine looked up and Kurt could see the pain and fear in the boy's eyes. Something was terribly wrong.

Burt spoke again "Has something like this ever happened before?"

Blaine's defensive barrier was up again. Kurt knew Blaine would never talk to Kurt's dad about his troubles but he was the only adult that could help right now. Blaine scowled across at Burt before leaning back in the chair. "I don't think that's any of your fucking business is it."

"Now listen! I'm try-" Burt started before being interrupted by Aimee.

She had been listening to every word intensely and now seemed to sense Blaine's stress. "Daddy beats Blainey all the time. He calls him horrible names and hits him and there's always blood. There's not meant to be blood is there? Its… not nice." It was then the little girl burst into tears.

Blaine wrapped his arm around his little sister. He comforted her but made no reaction to the fact she had just admitted that his dad abused him. He didn't say anything and didn't look as if he was comfortable in the conversation at all.

"Blaine, you do realise we will have to inform the police about this." Kurt said with sympathy. Why would Blaine have put up with this? No wonder he was always so arrogant and angry all the time. He jumped out of skin when Blaine stood up, grabbed his little sister by the hand and shot a glare at Kurt.

"WE don't have to do anything. Since when has it been WE? I don't need help. We've managed fine up till now haven't we! It's not even normally this bad! I DON'T NEED HELP! " Blaine shouted, gesturing to his bleeding and bruised head, before turning to leave, dragging Aimee along with him despite her cries and pleas.

Burt stood up defensively ready to jump at Blaine. Kurt tried to go after them, but nobody had time to react for what happened next…


	8. Rebuilding and Rebroken

**CHAPTER 8**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you again for you amazing reviews! They mean a lot **

**Ok so from the reviews I've got the idea that people would prefer more love and less angst… thank-you for your input, now I can give you what you want **

**There will obviously be a tiny bit of angst in this chapter as it needs to continue from the last but I promise it'll be over before you know it! ENJOY! Hold on for the next update!**

* * *

><p><em>Burt stood up defensively ready to jump at Blaine. Kurt tried to go after them, but nobody had time to react for what happened next…<em>

CRACK!

A sound shot through the air, a sound Kurt knew all too well. He felt like his heart was being ripped in half as the shot continued to ring in his ears. He opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them, to gasp at the sight in front of him.

Blaine was on the floor, hunched over a crying Aimee, protecting her. It was only when Kurt took a step closer he noticed the blood seeping through Blaine's shirt on his arm. Kurt realised what had happened as he saw the bullet lying at the ground behind Blaine. When was this all going to stop?

He turned his head to see where the bullet had come from only to see Blaine's fathers face through the hole in the door the bullet had caused, pistol in hand. His hatred for the man hit a new level and he could feel his protectiveness for Blaine and his sister pulsing in his viens.

Burt instinctively ran up and pushed Kurt away from the door and without saying a word, ran out the house towards , fists raised. Kurt looked away quickly and fell down to Blaine to cover Aimee's ears as he heard Blaine's father scream.

Burt walked back into the house and placed the gun into a high cupboard, away from the sight and reach of Aimee. He proceeded to run over to the phone to call 911.

Kurt turned around to see through the open door; Blaine's father was lying on his back outside their house, unconscious on the floor.

"He's just comatose Blaine but don't worry… We'll sort this."

"I'm not worrying; I'm with you." Blaine replied, looking Kurt straight in the eyes, losing that bad boy act once more.

Kurt smiled, dumbstruck. He blinked back at Blaine, not quite believing he was being so open with his feelings, even in front of Aimee and Burt.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's expression and had to let out a laugh. Kurt joined in the laughter before he saw Blaine flinch back as the movement hurt his arm.

"Shit. Come on we need to get you cleaned up. How bad is it? Does it hurt that much?"

"Kurt, I've had a LOT worse than this; don't worry!" Blaine replied before turning to Aimee and speaking softly, "Hey baby, listen you've got to do something for me ok? I know this is hard for you but you've got to trust me… we're gonna be ok now."

Kurt could hear his heart shattering into a million pieces as he watched the boy speaking to his younger sister. It was obvious to him the little girl meant the world to Blaine and Kurt knew he would be prepared to go to the ends of the earth for her.

Aimee nodded up at Blaine and twisted her hands, unable to speak.

Blaine brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped away the tears falling down her face. "I need you to go into Kurt's bedroom ok? It's the first door you'll see when you go up the stairs. Take a nap in the bed in there ok. Don't even think of saying no… you need rest. Go on. I love you."

"I love you too Blainey" Aimee said as she slowly but surely picked herself up from the floor and cautiously moved up the stairs. Blaine watched her closely, right up to when she closed the door to Kurt's room behind her. He turned back around to see Kurt staring at him, confused.

"What you looking at me like that for?" Blaine said defensively.

Kurt simply tilted his head to the left not breaking eye contact, "You really care about her. It's beautiful."

"I do. More than she'll ever know." Blaine replied before breaking the awkward silence by helping Kurt to his feet.

Burt walked over with a wet towel, a bandage and some scissors. "The little girl ok in Kurt's room?"

Blaine nodded in reply, "She's just going for a nap. I thought it would do her well."

"Yes, yes. I've rang the police, they're on their way. I have no idea what to do with your dad until they arrive….Anyway, first we need to get you sorted." Burt said turning increasingly red with every word in his last sentence.

"What's the matter dad?" Kurt started but as he thought a little more he knew why his dad was getting embarrassed. "Blaine, you're gonna need to take your shirt off so we can reach the wound."

Burt cleared his throat, "Yes… well Kurt, I think you should go upstairs for a minute."

"No disrespect Burt, but Kurt's seen it all before."

Kurt gave Blaine massive evils before he realised he was just trying to be helpful and not saying one of his usual witty comebacks.

Burt nodded and gave Kurt a look of 'We'll talk about this later' before proceeding to inspect Blaine's wound. "Doesn't look too bad kid, I think the bullet must have skimmed your arm rather than penetrating it."

Blaine laughed at Burt's choice of words, bowing his head to try and hide his sniggering. Burt's face turned a greater shade of red as he realised what he had said. "Kurt, call Carole for me… then go help Blaine clean his arm in the bathroom, will you? I'm going to see what I can do with this door."

Kurt took the towel and bandages off his dad before bursting into laughter with Blaine.

Kurt had been cleaning Blaine's arm for a while now, not wanting him to replace his shirt.

"As much as I love sitting here half naked with you… Do you mind if I put that bandage on my arm now?" Blaine said smirking up at Kurt who was sat on the edge of the bath tub.

Kurt passed Blaine the dressing, ignoring his comments. Blaine took the bandage off Kurt and wrapped it expertly around his upper arm. He reached for one of Kurt's shirts he had been told he could borrow and slipped it on over his head.

"I couldn't do that with two hands never mind one. I take it you've done that before." Kurt said, still staring in awe, but also worry at how Blaine had wrapped his arm up so well.

"Plenty of times…" Blaine said but noticing the expression on Kurt's face he held the boys chin and tilted it up so they could lock eyes, "Nothing you need to worry about. I Promise."

Kurt smiled at the love in this gesture. "So, where are you going to go now?"

"I'm not sure really. If we had any other relatives around, we would have moved in with them a long time ago." Blaine started and then answered Kurt's unvoiced question, "When my mum died, our family kind of broke apart. We don't hear from anyone anymore."

"I didn't know your mum died… My-"

"Yours did too. I know... I urmmm, I saw her in the photo's on the fireplace. She was beautiful, just like you." Blaine reached up with his good arm and took Kurt's cheek in his hand, planting a kiss onto his lips. It was simple, no tongues, no mistakes and no force. Blaine broke the contact before anymore could happen and sank back to lean against the sink.

"What's gotten into you?" Kurt said through a sigh.

"Well… getting thrown down the stairs and hit with a bullet by your father kind of makes your re-evaluate what you value in life." Blaine replied matter-of-factly.

"You know, the offer still stands… If you want to stay at mine your welcome to. We've got a spare bedroom you and Aimee can use?"

Blaine smirked and leant down to kiss Kurt again, more passionate this time. Kurt had to hang on to Blaine's neck to stop himself falling backwards into the bath tub from the force Blaine was now using. When he pulled back, Kurt was breathless and a little disorientated.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" he laughed up at Blaine.

Kurt didn't really see Blaine and Aimee around the house much. Blaine insisted on staying in their room and buying their own food, feeling bad for living in Burt's house. The only time Kurt saw them was to walk to school, taking Aimee first and then walking with Blaine up to McKinley.

School was a really strange experience for Kurt now. Gone were the days when he had to cower from bullies and worry about being slushied around every corner. Kurt often had to ask himself what was different now but the answer was simple: he had Blaine.

Blaine had become even more open about his feelings for Kurt while still keeping the rest of his bad boy self which wasn't a fake act. He walked Kurt to his every lesson and would sit with him at lunch, talking about his day.

Kurt noticed the attention he was getting from the rest of the school from it. People would start whispering and pointing at Kurt and Blaine, walking down the corridor hand in hand, that is, before Blaine would turn around and give them some sort of death threat. Kurt even received many jealous looks off the girls of McKinley who would voice their thoughts out loud: "What the hell has he got that I haven't" or "I want to know what he's done to get someone like Blaine."

Glee club was slightly different. Most of them just seemed genuinely confused about the situation. Finn, who had been forced to live with Blaine and his sister for the past week, was the only one who showed any sign of understanding.

However, although confused, every member of the club seemed happy for the couple… apart from Santana of course. Blaine would sit next to Kurt in Glee rehearsals, his hand placed upon Kurt's knee, every now and then moving it further up Kurt's leg to receive a warning look off . He had even worked on the week's assignment with Kurt.

They had been given duets to work on and Blaine had picked them out a wonderful song that Kurt would have bet Blaine hadn't even heard of until he showed it him. Impressed, Kurt began to work on the duet with the other boy.

_You think you're in your darkest hour__  
><em>_When the lights are coming on in the house of love_

Finn and Rachel finished their duet together, receiving cheering and clapping from everyone, Kurt being the most enthusiastic. Blaine wolf whistled up to the couple and threw them a wink.

"BLAINE! That is my brother and my best friend… can we not please?"

"Sorry babe." Blaine said and threw his wink to Kurt instead and gave his ass a quick squeeze as they stood up to take their turn in the limelight.

rolled his eyes as Blaine lent against the piano in his black leather jacket before giving them the signal to begin.

_Baby__let's cruise away from here__  
><em>_Don't be confused, the way is clear__  
><em>_And if you want it you got it forever__  
><em>_This is not a one night stand, baby, yeah so_

The boys exchanged flirty looks and gestures throughout the verse until Blaine finally moved from the piano when they began the chorus.

_Let the music take your mind, ooh__  
><em>_Just release and you will find__  
><em>_You're gonna fly away_

Blaine reached Kurt and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, only to be tapped away playfully by Kurt.

_Glad you're goin' my way__  
><em>_I love it when we're cruisin' together__  
><em>_The music is played for love,__  
><em>_Cruisin' is made for love__  
><em>_I love it when we're cruisin' together__Baby tonight belongs to us__  
><em>_Everything's right, do what you must__  
><em>_& inch by inch we get closer & closer__  
><em>_To every little part of each other ooh baby, yeah So__  
><em>

The glee club watched the two boys dance around in front of them, obviously having more fun than intended. Rachel smiled to herself as she knew why Kurt had sung his solo, _Ever fallen in love_, all that time ago: he was in love. She never in her wildest dreams thought it would be with someone like Blaine but she could tell he made Kurt happier than anybody else ever could, so she was willing to put up with the bad boy… besides he had a GREAT voice.

_Cruise with me baby__  
><em>_Cruise__Baby let's cruise__  
><em>_Let's flow, let's glide__  
><em>_Ooooh let's open up, & go inside__  
><em>_& if you want it you got it forever__  
><em>_I can just stay there inside you__  
><em>_& love you baby,_

Blaine followed Kurt around the room, gesturing suggestively at him. Finally he grabbed Kurt's hand pulled him to the middle of the room once more, singing his heart out._I love it, I love it, I love it__  
><em>_You're gonna fly away__  
><em>_Yeah, glad you're going my way__  
><em>_I love it when we're cruisin' together__  
><em>_(The music is played for love)__  
><em>_It's love music__  
><em>_(Cruisin' is made for love)._

Kurt had barely finished his last line when Blaine's lips were on his. Oh god.

Kurt knew this type of kiss, it was hot and needy and Kurt loved it but hang on… they were in front of the whole Glee club!

Before Kurt could say anything, his arms were being pushed above his head and his back hit the wall behind him as Blaine pushed him against it hungrily. Kurt mentally prepared for hand shaped bruises on his wrists for the next week. Actually, judging by the force Blaine was using, make it two weeks.

"Woah! ok boys… BOYS?" said as he broke the two lovers apart with difficulty due to Blaine's strength.

Kurt turned crimson as he opened his eyes to see the shocked expressions on the faces in front of him. Awkward glances and shuffling took place as Blaine and Kurt made their way back to their seats.

"You're good at that aren't you Blaine…"

Kurt looked up from his pit of embarrassment to see who had spoken with such accusation in their voice. Of course, it was Santana.

"Getting down and dirty I mean… go on, admit it? You're brilliant in bed and you know it."

Blaine simply raised an eyebrow at Santana making Kurt even more bewildered than he was before.

"You shouldn't look so confused Kurt… Surely he's shown you his rough and ready side?" she started and smiled evilly when she got no response. "Just as I thought…"

Kurt knew they had both had sex with Blaine, Santana's time being a long while ago, but didn't know why she would bother to bring it up now.

Santana gave one last flick of her hair, ignoring the shouts of and left the room. However, what she did on the way out was the thing that made Kurt lose his breath: she had rolled up her sleeve to expose bruises around her wrist… NEW bruises.

As Kurt looked down, he saw they were very much like the ones forming on his own wrists. Oh fuck, not again. Kurt couldn't take this again. Not after everything Blaine had said to him in the past week.

"Kurt, I know what you're thinking… It's-"

Before Blaine could finish his sentence Kurt had slapped Blaine hard across the face, causing him to buckle in pain.

"We're done Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Ok. This is the last chapter like this I swear… from now on it will be romance and sweetness and light PROMISE! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	9. Little Pleasures

**CHAPTER 9**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you again for you amazing reviews! They mean a lot **

**As I promised there's lots of love in this chapter, even some Klaine action for you lovely people :P**

* * *

><p><em>Before Blaine could finish his sentence Kurt had slapped Blaine hard across the face, causing him to buckle in pain. <em>

"_We're done Blaine."_

"Kurt, please? Kurt!" Blaine called after his boyfriend as he ran down the corridor.

Kurt stuck his middle finger up at Blaine and continued to head for the school exit.

"Kurt? KURT!" Blaine shouted before catching up with the boy and placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMMIT!"

Kurt turned around in Blaine's hold to face him and saw two confused and pleading eyes staring back at him. No, Kurt was not going to give in again. He was strong now.

"Blaine, I really _really _can't be dealing with this right now, whatever clever excuse your about to come up with, I don't want to hear it." Kurt said as he pulled himself out of Blaine's grasp, leaving him the one alone in the corridor for once.

The raindrops hit Kurt's face coldly and harshly as he stepped outside; reminding him that things could not get much worse. He ignored the phone calls from various Glee club members and switched his handset off. He could still hear Blaine shouting behind him but ignored his pleas, got into his car and drove off towards his house.

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes fluttered open as he heard a sharp noise coming from somewhere nearby. He had taken a nap to try and get his head clear. As soon as he had reached home after the argument he had fell down onto his bed and had drifted off to sleep quickly.<p>

He sat bolt upright as the noise happened again. As Kurt's dreamlike state wore off he realised it was someone knocking on his door, and without thinking, he shouted for whoever it was to come in.

Aimee pushed the door open cautiously and peeked her head round to find Kurt.

"Aimee? What's the matter?" Kurt knew the expression on the little girls face; it was one of pure concern and misery.

Aimee closed the door behind her as she headed over to sit down on the bed next to Kurt. She leant her head of long glossy curls down, hesitantly on Kurt's chest, giving out a deep sigh.

"Kurt? Blaineys mad. I love him, he shouldn't be mad. He seems really sad about something; he told me to get out because he didn't want me to see him like that but… I did. He's crying Kurt… Blainey never cries. I don't know what's happened but the last time he was this upset was when mummy died. I'm scared…"

Kurt draped a comforting arm around the young, weeping girl. "Don't worry, I'll go – wait… did you say he was _crying_ Aimee?"

Aimee nodded her head vigorously with big puppy eyes, as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Ok darling, look urrmm… get some sleep in my bed or something yeah? I'm gonna go talk to your brother… want me to tuck you in?"

Aimee lay down on the bed, sticking her thumb in her mouth, and curled into a ball. Kurt took that as a yes so walked over and pulled his quilt over the young girl, tucking her in tightly.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned his bedroom light off and made his way across to Blaine's room. He didn't know quite what to expect when he got there. Blaine had hurt Kurt… HE was the one who had cheated! He had no right to be getting upset and crying over this!<p>

However angry Kurt was at Blaine though, he knew they still needed to sort this out… they were living in the same house for god sake!

Kurt pushed Blaine's door open, prepared to give the question: "Why did you do it then?"

The words hadn't even begun to leave his mouth when he stumbled back in shock and confusion. Blaine was lay face down on his bed, unmoving. He obviously hadn't heard Kurt come into the room as he continued to lay there motionless, his sobs being muffled by his quilt.

As Kurt scanned the room, he couldn't see one thing which hadn't been shredded, destroyed or broken in some way. Kurt guessed Blaine must have some sort of rage attack… he hated to think just how much Aimee had seen when she told him Blaine was 'mad.'

"Blaine? What the fuck happened here?"

Blaine's head shot up as he heard Kurt's voice, making Kurt gawp stupidly at him. Blaine's face was stained where tears had been rolling down, making his eyes big and bloodshot.

Blaine didn't seem to care what he looked like for once as he quickly stood up and made his way over to Kurt. "Baby, please listen to me for a second? Don't interrupt…"

When Kurt stayed silent, Blaine took it as permission to continue and dragged Kurt over to the bed. The two boys sat opposite each other, staring into each other's eyes, emotions running high and wild.

Blaine composed himself, "Right, I know what you're thinking… I saw the bruises too. I know what she was implying!"

Kurt opened his mouth to disrupt Blaine but closed it again swiftly; knowing Blaine had more to explain. He let Blaine continue, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"She's chatting complete bullshit Kurt! I had sex with her before… Once. Never again! I haven't even made out with anybody but you since that night at scandals. I've been around a lot of people Kurt; I think everyone can guess that. But you? You're different. I knew there was something special from the moment I saw you but… especially since that night we went the whole way. I-"

Blaine chocked up on his own words and Kurt held the boys hand in his to encourage him to continue, wanting to hear the full story before he came to any conclusions.

"I think I'm falling for you Kurt. It's hard for me to come to terms with. I don't even know what this feeling is, or what it's supposed to feel like. I really don't want you to think badly of me. You've changed me, I'm different now. I want you… only you. I can't stand to see you angry with me… Do you honestly think I've cheated on you with that bitch?"

Kurt paused before he answered, not really knowing what he thought anymore. Of course, his automatic thoughts were that Blaine had cheated… but now? Maybe there was another explanation for this… just maybe. Otherwise, why would Blaine be pouring his heart out to Kurt, saying things no-one had ever said to Kurt before?

Kurt took his hand and wiped away the collection of tears running down Blaine's face carefully, "You've done it before. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions but… How was I supposed to think any different this time?"

Blaine actually fell off the bed and onto his knees in front of Kurt. Kurt froze at how vulnerable the boy looked kneeling in front of him. He didn't like it one bit. This had obviously seriously affected Blaine. He held his hand out to Blaine and helped him to his feet.

Kurt took Blaine into a passionate hug, knowing he should probably be more wary about the situation but he just couldn't contain his feelings now. Kurt rubbed circles into the small of the boys back and let him cry softly into Kurt's shoulder. Blaine was noticeably relieved that Kurt was willing to listen and understand.

"I'm gonna kill the bitch. How dare she do something like this?" Blaine whispered angrily, bringing his hands down to Kurt's hips and pulling him so close, Kurt was sure their body's would mould as one.

Kurt could feel the pressure building by his hip bones as Blaine applied more pressure in his frustration. It kept increasing until Kurt was sure his bones would be crushed any second.

"Blaine, I'm sorry but you're hurting me baby."

Blaine released his hands almost instantly and back off to lean against the wall, looking up at Kurt with gigantic distraught eyes. "I'm sorry. You deserve better than me."

Kurt shushed the boy and brought his index finger up to the soft moist lips which he longed for.

"I don't want ANYONE but you. So, whether you like it or not… I'm here to stay Blaine Anderson. Now, tomorrow I will join you on the hunt for Santana but for now all I want is to stay here with you."

Kurt could see the tears beginning to well up in Blaine's eyes. He stared at the boys beautiful face before Blaine opened his mouth to speak, saying his words slow and careful. "I love you."

Kurt actually laughed with surprise, relief and joy at this statement. He shook his head in disbelief as his own tears began to fall. "I love you too Blaine. More than anything, but I swear this is it now… I've dealt with too much shit in life! You hurt me again and I swear-"

This time it was Blaine who shushed Kurt before bringing his lips up to Kurt's to place a small kiss. "I won't, I promise."

Kurt barely had time to take a breath before Blaine's lips had attacked his own. The passion and desperation from the glee club rehearsal earlier was still there but Kurt knew there was something even more meaningful this time. It was love.

Blaine flipped them over so that he pushing Kurt against the wall, a favourite position of his. Hands felt their way up Kurt's body to grab onto the boys shoulders as they kissed feverishly. Kurt could feel the wonderful sensations beginning already and let out a tiny vibrating moan against Blaine's lips.

"Kurt. Your dad… Is downstairs." Blaine said breathlessly.

Kurt smiled mischievously, locked the door and walked over to his stereo system, thankful Blaine had not destroyed it earlier. He placed his _Rihanna _CD into the player and, deciding he could do with a little fun tonight, proceeded to play _S&M_ at full volume.

He walked seductively over to Blaine who was reclining back on Kurt's bed, regaining some of the bad boy look as he brushed his fingers through his hair. Blaine wolf whistled at Kurt as he began to dance, slowly taking his shirt off over his head. He threw it across the room as he ran his hands down his own chest, staring at Blaine eagerly.

Kurt sang the chorus lines to Blaine as he placed his hands on Blaine's wrists as he straddled him on the bed.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

"You're not the only one who can get down and dirty Blaine…" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, feeling the boy's hips buckle up underneath him. Kurt ripped open Blaine's shirt and began to kiss slowly down to his nipple. As he began to suck, Blaine moaned in response.

Kurt loved being in control for once, able to make Blaine feel the way Kurt usually did. Seeing Blaine like this made him want him even more.

Kurt teased Blaine, rolling his tongue all the way down the boy's chest. He undid Blaine's jeans with his teeth and pulled down the zipper. He brought his hand down to Blaine's hips, leading to an unplanned loss of authority.

Blaine took his chance and broke free of Kurt's grasp easily, switching them over once more. Kurt had planned to continue to starve Blaine of what he wanted; teasing him till breaking point… obviously that wasn't going to happen now. He looked into Blaine's eyes, which were now black with lust and desire and shook his head cheekily.

Blaine came down and kissed Kurt with force, pushing his tongue straight into Kurt mouth while he grinded slowly down on Kurt with his hips. Kurt could feel Blaine's erection pushing down on him, hard as rock, and he wanted it more than anything right now.

Kurt carried on kissing Blaine roughly as he slipped his hands down to rip off Blaine's jeans and palm him through his boxers. Blaine broke the kiss and threw his head back at the new sensation.

Blaine sat up and brought Kurt up to sit on his lap, facing him. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's ass and squeezed.

"What happened to me being in control tonight?" Kurt said jokingly.

Blaine laughed and replied in a husky voice, "I couldn't control myself, sorry."

The pair rolled their hips into each other while the music played in the background. Kurt reached down and pulled Blaine's throbbing erection from his boxers. Even after all this time, Kurt still had to gasp at the pure size of Blaine's cock.

He wasted no time in placing his mouth straight around the head, making Blaine moan in pleasure. Blaine's hand flew to the back of Kurt's head, playing with his hair as Kurt pleasured him. Kurt bobbed his head up and down slowly, taking Blaine's cock fully into his mouth.

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's shaft and pumped hard as he licked around the head, tasting the pre-cum. Blaine bucked his hips up needing more, so Kurt began to suck hard all the way down Blaine's cock.

Blaine tugged on Kurt's hair and dug his fingernails into his scalp. Kurt moaned with pleasure as he increased his speed, sending a surge of vibration all the way down Blaine's cock.

Blaine let out a loud, almost primal groan as he held Kurt's head down, reaching his climax.

Kurt tasted all of Blaine's cum, loving how he could make the boy feel so much pleasure. He licked his lips as he looked up at Blaine, ready for more.

A few seconds later however, both boys eyes widened in shock as they heard a faint knock on the door. Kurt rushed over and picked up the first shirt he could find on the floor. He glanced over to check Blaine had at least managed to pull his jeans all the way up before opening the door.

"Did you make Blainey better?" Aimee asked as she peered into the room from behind Kurt's leg.

Blaine laughed guiltily, "Hey honey, did you have a nice sleep?"

The little girl ran over with a huge smile on her face, "Yes thank you. I had a dream and we we're all in it."

Blaine bent down to pick Aimee up in his arms, "Oh wow! Do you want to tell me about it? It sounds really good!"

Kurt watched as Aimee whispered something to Blaine, causing him to grin almost goofily in response. "Kurt, Aimee wants to know if you would listen to her dream as well?"

"Of course I will Aimee! Come on, if we go downstairs I'm SURE my dad would love to listen to you as well!"

Kurt loved the way Aimee's little face brightened when she heard that, he eyes shining brightly. She grinned widely and shouted 'GO GO GO' as she prodded Blaine to get him to walk.

As they made their way downstairs, Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. Being the hopeless romantic he was, Kurt blushed immensely at the gesture. Blaine noticed and tried to stop himself from laughing, only to release a snort.

"OI YOU!" Kurt shouted through his laughter as he hit Blaine playfully on the arm, feeling fully and genuinely happy for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Hope your all happy with how the story is going now :)<strong>


	10. Slip ups

**CHAPTER 10**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**FIRST OFF - Sorry for the millions of notifications you guys must have been getting for this chapter but i just could not seem to get it to upload properly! Thanks to 'themuse19' for all your help!**

**Thank-you again for you amazing reviews! They mean a lot :P**

**I'm having a bit of a writer's block at the moment… so this chapter will be slightly shorter! Hope you don't mind :/ I have a good story line in mind just not sure how I want to get there yet!**

* * *

><p>"<em>OI YOU!" Kurt shouted through his laughter as he hit Blaine playfully on the arm, feeling fully and genuinely happy for the first time in a long while.<em>

"What's this then?" Finn said curiously, looking up from the card game he was playing with Burt. He eyed his brother and Blaine carefully.

"Well, Aimee here has just had a wonderful dream and would love to share it with you all if that's ok?" Blaine said in a cheery voice, bobbing his sister up and down in his arms.

Carole, who had walked in from the kitchen, raised her eyebrows at this – she was only used to seeing Blaine when he was arrogant and cocky.

"Urmm sure Kido, come sit down." Burt replied, patting the sofa next to him.

Aimee wriggled her way free of Blaine's grasp and ran over to sit on the spot Burt had been tapping. Once everyone had settled down into a seat, they looked at Aimee expectedly. Blaine could tell the little girl had suddenly become very nervous as she began to shuffle her feet around and look down towards her lap.

He threw a reassuring arm around her and said, "Come on then beautiful. I'm excited to hear this! I don't think I can wait much longer!"

Aimee smiled with her new found confidence, given to her by Blaine. She sat on her hands and looked around at everyone before taking a deep breath and starting the story.

"I was at school and it was home time so I was tidying the crayons with my friend Sarah. We'd drawn a massive butterfly and it suddenly flew off of the paper and out the window. Then Miss Little called me over because Blainey and Kurt were here to get me and take me home." She looked up to Blaine before adding "I always like our walks home."

"As do I baby. Then what happened?" Blaine replied, grinning widely.

"Urmm… well, it was really sunny outside and I always like it in the sun. I went over to give my coat to Blainey because I was really hot and I saw he was holding hands with Kurt."

Blaine and Kurt looked up at each other suspiciously – they had always been careful not to show too much feeling around Aimee as they believed she would need time to get over what had happened with her father before dropping something like that on her!

Aimee continued, having not noticed the two boys reactions, "I was really confused but then I looked up at their faces."

"Why were you not confused then? What happened?" Carole asked, holding her hand out, with true inquisitiveness in her voice.

"Well, Blainey was smiling at Kurt and Kurt was smiling back. Except they weren't only smiling… they were urrmm… they - they were GLOWING with happiness." She said with a triumphant smile, proud of how she had managed to explain that.

Finn giggled at the emphasis she had put on the word 'glowing.' Aimee turned around and glared in his direction, trying to show her annoyance for being interrupted by him. This only ended up in both of them laughing together hysterically at Aimee's facial expression. Finn gave her a quick nod to show her to continue.

"Then there was a rainbow, a really big one with sparkles and everything! It grew and grew and went right across the world. It was so pretty that even Kurt and Blainey noticed it and when they did, they hugged each other in delight! Blainey was closing his eyes, holding onto Kurt's shirt and I thought 'I always do that when I hug my brother!' And then that's when I knew!"

Kurt cooed in interest, encouraging everyone to join in with the 'oooohhh's' and 'ahhhh's.'

"What did you find out Aimee! Tell us!"

"Well I became a detective and figured it out all by myself! I close my eyes when I hug Blainey because I like the feeling and I love him so much!" Blaine gave Aimee a quick hug before letting her continue, "So, If Blainey was doing it when he hugged you then he obviously loves you too!"

Silence….

The awkwardness in the room seemed to rocket upwards. As lovely as the dream was, the only one who knew Blaine's true feeling for Kurt was Kurt himself.

Burt was the first one to notice Aimee scowling at how nobody had clapped for her story, so he began to cheer and applaud her. Everyone in the room slowly joined in, wondering whether the little girl knew the truth behind Kurt and Blaine's relationship.

Aimee jumped up onto Kurt's lap in pride, making him jump nervously. He looked at Blaine for support and the boy simply laughed at him in response.

Kurt didn't quite know what to do – he had never had a younger sibling or any nieces or nephews to look after. He placed his arms round the young girl and gave her a squeeze, as he had saw Blaine do a million times before.

"Do you love Blainey too Kurt?" Aimee saying, making Kurt cringe with embarrassment.

He was saved from having to answer by the sudden ringing of the telephone. Carole stood up and walked over to pick up the receiver.

"Burt, it's for you… It's the Lima Police Station." Carole called over slowly.

Burt almost ran to take the phone from his wife, cursing when he tripped over the coffee table on the way. Kurt looked over to Blaine to see his expression visibly dropping more negative by the second. Kurt couldn't tell whether Blaine was angry or scared or upset… all he knew was whatever Blaine was feeling was not good.

"Hello? Oh yes. Ahhh. Right. Ok. Yes, yes. Ok thank you so much. See you soon. Goodbye." Burt finished his phone call and turned around to face everyone's curious expressions.

"What's happened?" Blaine said bluntly.

"Guys, do you mind if I talk to Blaine alone for a second?" Burt said, making everyone clear the room. Carole reached down to grab Aimee's hand and lead her out. "Alone, Kurt." Burt added towards his son and Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance as he reluctantly left the room.

* * *

><p>Burt stumbled over to the kitchen table and beckoned Blaine over to sit opposite him, noticing the boys guard was already back up. He stared at the boy, pondering about how to tell him the news.<p>

"Ok Blaine. I know this is not gonna be easy for you."

"Get on with it."

Burt looked up into Blaine's eyes and could have sworn they were the deepest of blacks. He decided to just to break it to him. He was a strong lad; surely he could handle it now.

"Ok… Obviously your father will be staying with the police. They've given me the right to look after you and for you to live here… at least until other arrangements can be made – obviously there is a lot of paperwork to fill out on those matters though, so it's not set in stone just yet. Then we come to what happens next… Well, there will be a court case which you will need to attend. They also need to send an investigator round to do any interview with you about everything that's happened. That means everything, from the moment he started the abuse till now."

Blaine slowly nodded his head, not happy with the situation but if meant keeping his father in jail and away from him and Aimee he would do it without question. He got up to leave when Burt grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to sit down again.

"They also want to interview Aimee… Do you thi-"

"THEY WANT TO WHAT!" Blaine screamed as he stood up suddenly, throwing his chair backwards in rage.

"They will need to ask her a few questions-" Burt started but soon realised there was no hope for the situation, so fell quiet again

"She's under my bloody care and I say she is not ready for questions on me being abused! I can answer everything for her fine! There is NO WAY they will be interviewing my little girl! " Blaine shouted before storming out the room.

'Did he just say _under my care…. my little girl_?' Burt thought…. 'What the hell did he mean by that?'

* * *

><p>Blaine ran up the stairs, placing heavy footsteps. He went in the direction of his bedroom, but was stopped abruptly by Kurt. Blaine just sighed in anger.<p>

"Kurt move please…"

"Blaine you don't have to be like this with me anymore. You can tell me anything." Kurt said making a move to hold Blaine's hands.

Blaine had done his actions before his mind kicked in to react. He pushed back at Kurt, where he was holding his hands. It wasn't with enough force to knock the boy over but with Blaine's strength to consider, it was definitely a stronger push than Blaine wanted it to be.

Kurt had stumbled back to caress his own wrists, glaring unbelievably at Blaine.

Blaine suddenly snapped back in to realisation and reality. "SHIT! Kurt, oh god I'm sorry! Come here…"

Blaine walked up to Kurt and threw his arms around the boy, placing a small kiss to his forehead. Kurt buried himself into Blaine's shoulder, enjoying the warmth and comfort and slowly felt his eyes drifting shut.

Blaine had also noticed this, "You can go to sleep baby; I've got you." He proceeded to pick Kurt up effortlessly and carry him to the boy's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short! We will find out about Santana's plans in the next chapter so hold on! (:<strong>


	11. Evil Plans and Sarcastic Comments

**CHAPTER 11**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you again for you amazing reviews! They mean a lot!**

**Tiny bit of Blaine's POV in this chapter!**

**Normal length chapter again! Please review; let me know you're still reading/enjoying! They make my day :) Even some constructive criticism would be welcome :P**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had also noticed this, "You can go to sleep baby; I've got you." He proceeded to pick Kurt up effortlessly and carry him to the boy's bedroom.<br>_

Kurt waved Aimee into school happily as he turned around with Blaine and walked in the direction of their own school. He loved having his perfect boyfriend by his side every morning.

"Oh Kurt, I almost forgot" Blaine said, pulling his phone from his pocket, "Sorry I didn't meet you yesterday; my phone was dead so I only got your text this morning."

"Oh don't worry." Kurt said slowly, trying to remember when he'd asked Blaine to meet him. "Soo… when exactly did I ask you to meet me again."

"You text me like 4th lesson, yesterday." Blaine said with a small laugh in his voice. "You have the memory of a goldfish… I swear it."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend; he had been acting on a short fuse ever since he was told about Aimee being interviewed, so Kurt chose not to say anything back. Kurt couldn't have text Blaine to meet him, he would have remembered surely? Besides, Kurt had gym 4th lesson yesterday… he wouldn't have skived off to meet Blaine.

He turned his head away and squinted in the pouring sunlight coming from high above them. He checked to see they were definitely out of sight of Aimee's school before he held his hand out to join Blaine's.

* * *

><p>To Kurt, today had been a pretty unusual day already for reasons he couldn't explain so when he bumped into Santana on the way out of history and received an evil grin in reply, he couldn't help thinking something was up.<p>

What was Santana bloody planning now? He hadn't spoken to her since the bruises were shown. Kurt hated that girl so much with her evil plans and sarcastic comments. He had wanted to lash out at her so many times but Kurt knew he needed to let Santana admit to him it was all a lie to get true satisfaction. Now he had to wait…

* * *

><p>Blaine reclined in his chair, not listening to a word his teacher was saying. It was only Maths… it didn't matter, he didn't even know what the teachers name was. This lesson was for fantasising about Kurt. Blaine had lost count of the amount of times he had to conceal his boner walking out of that classroom.<p>

Glancing up to the clock he saw there was only 10 minutes left of the lesson and until the end of the day. He took out his pen and pulled at the rubber that was concealing his pen knife inside. He took it out without a worry and started scratching Kurt's name into the table.

Only 10 more minutes and he would be with that beautiful boy. The boy which was hot as hell and dirty to the extreme, but also kind, gentle and made Blaine the happiest person alive. Blaine couldn't think of how he had managed to land such perfection for his boyfriend.

Boyfriend… the word still seemed strange to Blaine. He was still getting used to the familiar pulling feeling in his heart whenever Kurt walked past. Then Blaine's thoughts started to wonder and his fantasies began.

Damn… Kurt was going to get some tonight.

Blaine almost jumped as the bell rang, bringing him back to reality. He got up to go, almost leaving his phone behind. Blaine smiled as he saw a new text from Kurt.

_Meet me in the music hall… now. I have something for you._

'Oh god yes.' Blaine thought as he shoved his phone into his back pocket, he knew what that meant. He hurried in the direction of the music hall, the same place Kurt and Blaine had their hot detention so long ago.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine whispered as he pushed the door open to the music hall and stepped inside. He turned to close the door behind him and held out his hand to switch on the light. However, when his hand reached the light switch, there was already another hand there, blocking Blaine from turning it on.<p>

So Kurt wanted this in the dark? Blaine smiled as he celebrated just how dirty Kurt was becoming. "So…. What's this mysterious prize you have for me?" Blaine called out into the darkness.

Blaine bucked his hips forward as two hands greeted his sides in reply and rough kisses began to trace their way up his neck.

Blaine pushed the pair into the wall so Blaine's dick was throbbing against the hot, sweating body in front of him. He felt his legs nearly give way as he was dragged in for a violent kiss.

His shirt was being undone quickly and was thrown from his back, causing Blaine to let out a deep moan.

'Damn Kurt' Blaine thought as he brought his hands round to squeeze the familiar ass. Yes, it was a familiar ass. The teeth biting down on his bottom lip were also familiar. The hips that were rocking in time with his against the wall were familiar. But they were not Kurt's.

"SHIT!" Blaine screamed as he retracted from the other person. He threw his hands up to the light switch and as the light flickered into play, he growled in anger at what he saw before him.

Santana. Burning with desire and out of breath from the moment she had just shared with Blaine.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE'S KURT!" Blaine shouted from across the room, only to receive a smirk in reply as Santana leant against the wall. Right… That meant something was wrong. Blaine threw a hard punch to the hard wall beside him, drawing blood from his knuckles. "I said… WHERE IS KURT!"

When he gained silence from Santana once more his rage took over and without warning both of his hands hand flew around Santana's neck holding her above him against the wall.

"B- Blaine. Yo- you…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT SANTANA! I SWEAR, IF YOU'VE HURT HIM OR CAUSED HIM HARM IN ANY WAY… I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Blaine screamed into the suffocating girls face. He let her drop to the floor in front of him, shaking with anger at how pitiful she looked.

"I can't believe you ju-"

"Get up! Take me to Kurt. NOW!"

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the bell go for the end of the day and packed his things away quickly. Kurt had planned to take Aimee and Blaine to the park today as a surprise.<p>

"Have fun Kurt! Make sure you give me a text yeah? Tell me how it goes?" Rachel said as she hugged Kurt to say goodbye.

"Of course I will. Do me a favour will you?" Kurt said and after receiving a curious nod off Rachel he continued, "Invite Finn round, or take him somewhere nice? He's been in the house way too long now! I think he may be getting annoyed with… well y'know… Blaine being there all the time."

Rachel laughed, "Sure thing honey. He always has been protective over you. I've got to dash anyway but I'll make sure I get him out the house! See you!"

Kurt smiled as she jogged out of the classroom. He picked up his bag and made his way to the front of the school where Blaine always met him. He was about to push open the door when Quinn tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kurt! Mr. Shue just wants to see you before you leave" She said with a gleeful grin on her face.

"Any idea why?" Kurt said with a sigh.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "No idea. He's been trying to talk to you all day though apparently… It seems pretty important."

"Ok ok… See you soon." Kurt said and began retreating back up the school corridor. He shouted back at Quinn, "Oh Quinn! Will you tell Blaine I'll be 10 minutes? He should be just outside school!"

Quinn nodded and walked out the door, leaving Kurt alone in the corridor as everyone else had already rushed out to go home.

Kurt muttered to himself, annoyed at how Mr. Shue had ruined his perfect plan. He pulled out his phone and gave Blaine a quick text, asking if Quinn had spoke to him, before he turned the corner to the Glee Club corridor.

He had barely placed his phone back in his pocket when it began to ring. It was Blaine.

"Hi Bla-"

"KURT! Where are you! Are you ok!" Blaine said in a panic down the phone, still running around school shirtless, looking for his boyfriend.

"Blaine? I'm with . Why wouldn't I be- Oh god."

* * *

><p>Blaine froze in horror as he heard laughter down the phone from the school jocks and then Kurt's phone cutting off as it was threw across the room.<p>

Blaine's mind was racing as he tried to fit everything together. Kurt said he was … ok that would mean the Glee Club room. Blaine was by the English department… the other side of the school grounds.

"Santana! You little BITCH!" he said, lunging at the laughing girl, "You've been leading me the wrong fucking way!"

"I know." Santana said, simply moving out the way of Blaine's grasp, "Tell me this Blaine. What did Kurt do to get someone like you? I'll show you I can do it ten times better."

Blaine pushed her out the way, "You fucking slut."

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Kurt, hearing Santana's hurried footsteps behind him. He resisted the urge to turn round and punch her.

"This was not how this was supposed to go! Are you telling me you didn't like that in the musical hall then hmm?" Santana continued to shout at Blaine as he ran ahead of her.

She received no reply; Blaine just sprinted down the Glee Club corridor and almost broke down the door with force.

He nearly threw up at what he was witnessing before him. He closed his eyes shut with rage, hoping this wasn't real. But as he opened them, it became apparent just how serious this was.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay in a heap in the corner of the room as 4 of his usual bullies from the Football team towered over him. Why did this always seem to happen to him… Kurt was about to have a great time at the park with his boyfriend and his sister when all of a sudden… this happened.<p>

He flinched as one of them kicked his face, leaving a clean cut across his eyebrow. They hadn't done much damage yet, only taunting him with words but he knew that the kick was the start of the horrible physical abuse he was about to endure.

Kurt managed to open his eyes through the pain in his throbbing eyebrow, to see Blaine running full force at the bullies. Kurt could tell Blaine was taken over by his rage and he also knew he was dangerous in the state he was in.

Blaine screamed in fury as his fist flew straight into the back of the head of the football player who had kicked Kurt. The bully fell to the ground, having been knocked unconscious by Blaine's immense strength. However, this didn't go un-noticed by the other bullies in the room.

Blaine automatically fell to his knees in front of Kurt, caressing the cut on the beautiful boys face.

"It'll be ok. I'm gonna make all this stop. I promise. I love you so much."

Kurt only had time to scream Blaine's name in return. Blaine jumped up with lightning speed.

All three of the bullies made their way menacingly over to Blaine, leaving Kurt curled up against the wall. Blaine lured them to the other side of the room, away from Kurt.

Kurt knew Blaine was strong and knew he could defend himself… but these were 3 of the biggest football players in the team. He closed his eyes, not wanted to know what would happen next. He wanted to get up and help Blaine but he couldn't. Kurt's skin was like porcelain, he would break in half if he got in the middle of that. So he curled up further into the corner and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He needed to do something to help the man he loved.

That's when he saw Santana.

She was stood in the doorway, a smirk creeping onto her face as she looked on at Blaine being attacked by the three bullies. Blaine was putting up a good fight and Santana seemed to be enjoying it. Kurt's hatred for her had never been worse.

Santana seemed to notice Kurt watching her. She walked over casually ignoring the scene behind her. She crouched down to Kurt and looked him in the eye.

"This right here is why you shouldn't mess with Santana Lopez. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent Kurt, I can make things happen. Now, you know I want Blaine. You went after him anyway and gave your slutty little self on a plate to him. Didn't you? Well, I'm sorry Kurt because _IF_ Blaine survives this… He'll be mine. I'll make sure of it." She got up to leave. "Oh and… don't think about trying to stop me either. You have no proof this was me… I have an alibi. Just know that you can't stop me now, I can do worse than this Kurt. MUCH WORSE."

Kurt looked on in horror as she stormed from the room, gesturing for the boys to depart with her. They turned around and laughed, throwing something at Kurt's face before leaving.

Kurt didn't even look to see what they had thrown at him. As soon as they had closed the door, he seized his phone and crawled over to Blaine.

Blaine tried to get up and run after the bullies but his legs gave way and he crashed back down to the floor. He cried out obscenities as lay down on his back in anger.

Kurt examined Blaine quickly with his eyes. He had no idea how bad Blaine was hurt but he didn't want to risk it. Kurt pushed 991 with shaking hands and asked for an ambulance.

He traced his fingers over the boy's arms, wanting this to be just a bad dream.

Blaine had squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm fine Kurt. I am, I just really wanna go kick the shit into those motherfuckers. I love you so much… I can't bel-"

Blaine winced in pain as he tried to turn over and face Kurt.

"It's ok baby. I'm here, Blaine. I'm here. I love you." Kurt whispered to Blaine stroking his fingers through the boy's hair. Blaine opened his eyes and looked up to Kurt with enormous grief.

"I'm – I'm sorry Kurt."


	12. Red Robin

**CHAPTER 12**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you again for you amazing reviews! They mean a lot **

**So who wants more or less of Blaimee cute moments? (Name courtesy of ****guilty-as-a-cocoa-bean)**

***SPOILER* Cooper called Blaine 'Blainey' like Aimee does in 'Big Brother'… ahhhh! *SPOILER***

**Also I attempted drawing Aimee! I'm a terrible drawer but I wanted to see whether I imagined her the same as you guys! Have a look a let me know in a review! Follow the link below to see the drawing! (without spaces)**

**http:/klainer0801. tumblr. com/post/20845374816/so-im-terrible-at-art-but-i-wanted-to-draw-aimee**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's ok baby. I'm here, Blaine. I'm here. I love you." Kurt whispered to Blaine stroking his fingers through the boy's hair. Blaine opened his eyes and looked up to Kurt with enormous grief.<em>

"_I'm – I'm sorry Kurt."_

"Here." Kurt said, dabbing a cold sponge over Blaine forehead. "This will help."

Blaine coughed out a thank-you and tried to move from his position on the sofa. Kurt pushed him back down instantly with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey you! I know your pretty badass but you've broken your ribs for Christ sake!" Kurt said as he leant over and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"It's only a broken rib; it'll heal. Even the doctor said so!" Blaine replied, "I still can't believe you made me go to the hospital. Those football players were pretty rough but –"

"Nothing beats the great Anderson." Kurt said with a smirk, standing up and walking over to the TV. He paused before peering over his shoulder, "I know, I know."

"You got it Hummel." Said Blaine, jokingly. While Kurt was busy with the TV, Blaine took his opportunity. He jumped up from the sofa, wincing from the sudden movement.

Kurt was taken by surprise as he felt a heated body being pressed up behind his own. He melted into the familiar contact. "I thought I just told you to stay where you were…"

"Kurt, I'm fine." Blaine said in between placing kisses to Kurt's neck, "It's you I'm worried about."

"Luckily, I only came out with this damn cut. It would have been a lot worse if my knight in shining armour hadn't come rushing it." Kurt said, slowly turning around and throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine dropped his head, tears welling up in his eyes. Kurt quickly pulled his boyfriend close and held him like it was the last time. "Shhh baby. It's over now! Don't let them bother you… please baby."

Blaine pulled apart from Kurt so they were just holding hands. He looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes. Even after all this time, he still felt the butterflies whizzing around in his stomach at the beauty of the man in-front of him. He nearly felt happiness swoop over him until he noticed the deep gash over Kurt's eyebrow; stitched up and ruining his perfect porcelain face. The butterflies flying around were suddenly destroyed by the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. It grew in size and heat as Blaine thought of the disgusting creatures which had done the damage to the flawless being he called his boyfriend.

"I should have been there for you, Kurt. I can't believe I was that stupid. To think I was touching that bitch, believing it was you… while all the time you were… with _them_."

Kurt placed his hands either side of Blaine's head, pulling his fingers though his curls, and passionately kissed the boy, trying to show his true feelings. Blaine had been honest with Kurt about what had happened with Santana in the musical hall and Kurt knew just by looking at Blaine, how angry he was at himself… so Kurt chose not to take it any further.

Kurt himself, however, had not been quite so honest. He hadn't told Blaine about what Santana had said to him while he was curled up in the corner. He didn't know how Blaine would react or whether telling him would cause even more trouble. All he wanted for now was for Blaine to heal and get better. They hadn't even begun to discuss what they were going to do about Santana or the bullies.

"You did your best honey. I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"But I could have prevented it all together Kurt! I'm meant to be there to protect you and look after you! I am so, SO sorry beautiful."

"Please… don't be." Kurt said as he brought his boyfriend in for another hug.

Kurt wasn't sure how long the pair stayed there in each other's embrace, but he had his eyes closed, enjoying the comfort and love that was so evident in the cuddle. And as much as Blaine believed he wasn't protecting him enough, Kurt felt safe and secure in Blaine's strong muscular arms… more so than he had ever felt in his life before.

"Blainey? The kind lady said I could come see you."

Blaine sprang up with action at the sound of Aimee's voice. He placed a sweet kiss onto Kurt's forehead, making the boy shiver with delight, before turning around to the young girl.

Kurt watched with a great smile on his face as Blaine knelt down to Aimee's level and placed his hands on her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Aimee smiled at Blaine's touch, she knew he was fine. Blaine was always fine in the end.<p>

"Hey baby. That kind lady is called Carole… you should really start using her name. I've been waiting for you to come see me." Blaine said before taking the little girl into his arms.

Aimee wrapped her own arms around Blaine's broad shoulders and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I thought you were hurt."

"Course I'm not! You know me!" Blaine smiled, before lifting Aimee into his arms and tickling her sides.

Aimee squirmed and screamed with laughter as she tried desperately to be released from Blaine's hold. But Blaine always won their tickling matches, unless Aimee managed to get to his feet, she knew that was his weak spot. She tried to jump down out of Blaine's strong hold but froze still as she saw him gasp with pain.

Blaine let the little girl down to the floor as he doubled over his pain, clutching his side.

"What's wrong?" Aimee said, the panic evident in her voice.

Kurt quickly made his way over and took Blaine's hand, helping him to straighten up. "You ok Blaine?"

Blaine nodded and laughed politely up at Kurt before turning back to Aimee. "I'm fine darling. I think that's enough laughter for me for one day!"

Blaine's stomach dropped as he saw the sad expression on Aimee's face. Ever since they had moved into the Hummel's house, they hadn't been able to spend as much quality time together as they were used to when they lived with their dad. Blaine would constantly be around Aimee while they were at home to make sure she came under no harm or trouble from their father.

At the Hummel house however, things were different. They had to be different. He knew Aimee was safe with Kurt's family, she didn't need constant supervision. But Blaine also wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as he could and he knew Kurt wanted the same back.

Well, why couldn't he spend time with the both of them?

"Actually, I've got an idea." Blaine said as a brilliant thought sprung to mind, he knew it would please Aimee and Kurt. "How about we help Kurt cook the dinner? I pretty sure he won't mind if you choose what we make either! What you say?"

Aimee's eyes widened in wonder, "Yes please! Is that ok Kurtsie?"

Kurt smiled widely at the use of this new nickname. It was obvious she accepted Kurt as part of her family now. "Sure darling! What do you fancy making?"

Aimee bounced up and down, flapping her arms like a bird as she 'ummed' and 'ahhhed' about her decision. Blaine laughed at the little girl, running round in front of him.

Kurt was always fascinated at the way Blaine looked at Aimee. Blaine had such intense eyes and Kurt had near enough mastered telling what Blaine was feeling just by looking at them. But this was different. There was something different in the way he looked at the little girl that Kurt couldn't understand. It was the same as when Blaine looked at Kurt himself, he knew there was a whole lot of pure and unfathomable love, but there was something small underlying it all.

* * *

><p>After Blaine had helped Aimee decide on Macaroni and Cheese, her favourite meal, he took her upstairs to have a bath before they started on cooking it.<p>

Kurt lounged over the sofa, closing his eyes and resting as his boyfriend played with Aimee in the bathroom. He could hear her distant high pitched squeals and Blaine's low laughter and they splashed the water around. Kurt smiled to himself at just how much love Blaine had in him, even though he would only show it in front of Kurt and Aimee. Nobody else got to see the beautiful, kind and caring boy Blaine really was… they only saw the bad boy act he played. Although, Kurt still had to admit the true badass part of Blaine _really_ turned him on. It was almost like controlled danger when it came to anything sexual with the boy. Kurt could feel himself getting hard just by the thought of it.

"Kurt? Me, Carole and Finn are heading out for something to eat."

Kurt shot up at the sound of his father's voice. He grabbed a pillow and tried to cover his erection, which was obvious through the tight pants he was wearing. He tried to save the little dignity he had left in the situation but gave up when he looked up to see Finn sniggering evilly to himself, obviously knowing what Kurt was trying to hide.

"Are you coming with us? You, Blaine and Aimee I mean?" Carole said kindly down to him.

Kurt shook his head a little too vigorously, "Well, Aimee's actually in the bath at the moment… and umm, I don't think it's very polite to leave them here by themselves."

"That's fine kido." Burt said, patting his son on the shoulder. "Want us to bring you something back?"

"I think we're cooking dinner with Aimee actually Dad, but thanks for offering! We'll all have to go out for a meal at some point though."

* * *

><p>Kurt waved as his three family members drove out of the drive and down the road. He closed the door and sighed as he sank back down into the sofa. What was he doing again?<p>

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Blaine's deep voice. "I hope you don't mind. I let Aimee use Carole's hairdryer. She'll be in there for about 2 hours now, pretending to be princess in the mirror. Seriously, you'll hear her singing her heart out in a minute."

Kurt laughed up at Blaine as he sat down on the sofa next to him. "It's fine. They've all gone out anyway for something to eat. I said we'd stay here; I didn't want to disappoint Aimee by saying we couldn't cook the dinner."

"Are you sure that's the only reason." Blaine said, his voice adopting a new tone.

"Shhh you. Aimee's upstairs!" Kurt said tutting at Blaine and giving him a little shove.

_Though I won't always be here__  
><em>_This you surely know__  
><em>_That I'll quietly spot you__  
><em>_Anywhere you go_

Kurt smiled to himself as he recognised the song Aimee was singing upstairs. Aimee was 4 now, when that song was released she would have only been 2 years old. Why was she singing it now?

"Isn't that –"

"Red Robin. Yeah it is." Blaine interrupted Kurt, also smiling to himself.

Kurt moved over and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder, "So, why is she singing it?"

Blaine pulled Kurt even closer and placed his arm around his waist. "She likes the song. I sing it to her every night. She won't go to sleep otherwise; I'm surprised you haven't heard me singing it to her before to be honest."

"Oh… no I can't say I have. I always leave you alone to tuck Aimee in anyway. Why that song?"

"It's a love song isn't it?" Blaine said turning to face Kurt and receiving a small nod in reply, "Well, there you go then."

Not another word was said as Blaine pushed himself on top of Kurt on the sofa. Kurt relaxed and reached up to grab the back of his boyfriends head as he let their lips collide.

They kissed slowly and passionately as their body's melted together perfectly but gradually built speed in the kiss, feeling hotter by the second. Kurt completely forgot about all his worries about Santana, the bullies and even Blaine's father's court trail and let himself be simply in that moment sharing his feelings with the person he loved.

He ran his hand down Blaine's back and round to his waist. Blaine hissed at the contact, making Kurt quickly retract his hands.

"Fuck, sorry Kurt." Blaine said before attempting to lean down to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt brought his finger up to Blaine's lips and gave him a quizzing look. "Are you sure you should be doing this Blaine? Seriously… I know what you're like. This might be a little urmm… rough for your ribs."

Blaine chuckled. He actually _chuckled_ at Kurt's question. "Ok, I'll take it slow. I promise."

"I love you." Kurt said before bring Blaine back down to kiss him once more. To Kurt's surprise it seemed as though Blaine was serious about taking things slow.

Kurt pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth, meeting the boys own tongue. They slowly caressed each other, placing soft touches everywhere they could reach. Blaine reached down a pulled up one of Kurt's legs so he could settle between it and the sofa.

Blaine's hand moved its way all the way up Kurt's thigh, all the way up Kurt's side and all the way up Kurt's neck with slight pressure to meet his cheek. Blaine left the kiss and looked down at Kurt beneath him. 'There's that look again' thought Kurt 'The one I will probably never figure out.'

Blaine sank down and began placing soft kisses down Kurt's neck, not going any further than Kurt's shirt neckline. Kurt was enjoying this new kind of interaction, soft and gentle… full of love. He slipped his hands up Blaine's shirt and pulled it off over his head.

Blaine smiled up at him as he did the same for Kurt. Kurt carefully flipped the two of them over so Kurt was leaning over Blaine. He began the same motion Blaine had used, placing gentle kisses over his neck. He then moved them down to Blaine's chest, lightly kissing every inch of skin, letting Blaine know just how much Kurt loved him. All of him.

Kurt had never noticed before but Blaine had scars all over his body, not that he cared; each one creating Blaine's perfection. He guessed they were from Blaine's bad ways and actions. But that was in the past and it was only the scars here now. And you know what? Kurt wouldn't change them. He wouldn't change anything about Blaine, he didn't even bother to ask where he'd got the scars from. It didn't matter, not to Kurt.

He took particular care when moving over Blaine's broken but healing ribs. The doctors had ordered him to rest and take care while they healed so Kurt took his time in every movement.

When Kurt reached Blaine's jeans, he undid them effortlessly and slipped them off.

"Kurt, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Kurt said smirking up and Blaine before dipping into Blaine's boxers and wrapping his hand around Blaine's length.

Blaine purred in pleasure as Kurt began to pump slowly. Kurt felt Blaine's hand on the back of his head, moving through his hair. He pushed his head back into Blaine's hand and the boy's hips bucked up in approval.

Kurt began to pick up speed as he brought himself up to Blaine's face. He smiled down at his boyfriend as he applied more pressure, wishing he could cause him to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Blaine moaned and grabbed Kurt's ass, "I need you Kurt. I love you. I really do. Please."

Kurt let out a groan as he listened to Blaine's words. He wanted Blaine so badly. But then he realised what Blaine was asking him.

Kurt had never topped when making love before. Damn, he'd only ever had sex once and that was with Blaine. That was amazing to Kurt, one of the best nights of his life but Blaine was still so much more experienced than Kurt. A _LOT_ more experienced by the sounds of things. What if Kurt made an idiot of himself? He wanted to make it perfect for Blaine but… he really didn't know if he could do that.

Blaine sat up slowly, studying the look on Kurt's face. "What's wrong baby?"

"N-nothing. Urmm… its just."

"Look… whenever you're ready. I'll wait for you. You know I'd never want you to feel uncomfortable or like you _have_ to do something, right?" Blaine rubbed slow circles into Kurt's back as he spoke.

"I know." Kurt said smiling shyly at his boyfriend. "We can still, you know... just not me. Not yet."

Blaine switched their positions and ripped off Kurt's tight jeans and boxers. "Anything for you honey. When you feel ready, we will."

Blaine reached down to his clothes on the floor for the emergency lube and condom he kept in his jeans pocket. Kurt shook his head at the boy… when exactly did he think they were going to be doing this!

After Blaine had coated his fingers, Kurt got ready for the same feeling he had experienced the last time and soon enough it came. Kurt pushed his hips down onto Blaine's fingers, feeling even better this time.

Blaine moved his two fingers in and out of Kurt's ass, taking it at a slow pace. Blaine nearly came on the spot when he saw Kurt's head roll back in pleasure. He added another finger making Kurt squirm even more.

"Oh my god Blaine." Kurt said as his fingers gripped the sofa underneath him.

"You're so perfect." Blaine replied before taking Kurt's cock fully into his mouth.

Kurt let out a high pitched noise and Blaine hummed around Kurt while moving his fingers, getting faster by the second.

Kurt was pleading out to Blaine, struggling to keep his voice down, by the time Blaine gave in to Kurt's wishes.

After Blaine had put on a condom and coated his cock with lube, he lined himself up with Kurt entrance. He pushed into Kurt's ass slowly, loving the feeling that was taking over him. It was so much more with Kurt. So much more than just sex.

Kurt opened his legs even more and reached up to grab any part of Blaine he could find. He settled on digging his nails into his boyfriends back as Blaine's cock re-entered him.

They moved together, passionately making love and whispering sweet nothings into each other ears, wanting it never to end. It was the most perfect sensation both boys had ever felt.

Finally, the both came together with one final thrust off Blaine. They lay there on the sofa together for a while in each other's embrace, not wanting to move an inch.

"Kurt, you'll be mine forever right? I mean, you'll always love me? No matter what…?"

Kurt lifted his head off his boyfriend's chest and gazed into his eyes. "Of course I will. Forever." He placed a small kiss to Blaine's nose but only to receive a saddened expression in return. "Why? Is there something you want to talk about or tell me?"

"No. I just – I… I want to be with you forever Kurt. You make me feel like nobody ever has before. For once, I feel calm and… and _happy_."

Kurt smiled and lay back down on Blaine's chest. "I promise… It's me and you forever. I love you."

* * *

><p>The boys changed back into their clothes and tidied the living room before setting up the kitchen so they could start cooking when Aimee came down.<p>

_As I place her in the car__  
><em>_She's out like a light__  
><em>_Cause she knows I'll get her home all right_

"She's still singing that song, Blaine. It's so sweet."

"I told you it was her favourite. I love her so much." Blaine said, looking across to see the beautiful little girl with curls in her hair, standing in the doorway and smiling sweetly up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I left a big hint in this chapter! Sorry it was so long! Did anyone see what the hint was?<strong>


	13. Truth

**CHAPTER 13**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you again for your amazing reviews! They mean a lot **

**Sorry it's been so long; this was an ****extremely ****hard chapter to write and unfortunately I cannot please everyone **

**But I did the best I could with it… so I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any inaccurate things... I have no idea about law or police or anything :')**

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you it was her favourite. I love her so much." Blaine said, looking across to see the beautiful little girl with curls in her hair; standing in the doorway and smiling sweetly up at him.<em>

Blaine looked across at Aimee playing with her teddy bear on the floor; she looked so peaceful and genuinely cheerful. She loved living with the Hummel family and Blaine could tell. He didn't know, however, how long they would actually be able to stay.

Blaine sank his head into his hands as he sat at the kitchen table, debating on which route to go down for their future. He could try to get in touch with a family member, but most of them hadn't even heard of Aimee, never mind let them live in their house. Maybe they would have to stay in a hotel until he could figure something out but then Blaine would have to quit school in order to earn the money needed to live there.

Blaine removed his hands swiftly, letting his head fall to the table below. What was he going to do?

"You alright honey?" Blaine heard Kurt say from behind him. He smiled at the familiar sound of his boyfriend's voice. Even when Blaine was feeling this down and confused, Kurt was always able to make him feel better.

Blaine lifted his head and turned in his chair to face his boyfriend, "I'm fine. Just… just nervous I suppose."

"For the Interview? Just tell them the truth! They said you can stay with Aimee in her interview too so its fine!"Kurt said placing a reassuring arm around his boyfriend before kissing the top of his head.

"Ok ok… I just- she seems so happy! I don't want this stupid interview to ruin things for her or bring back memories. I still don't see why they have to interview her!"

Kurt pulled out the chair next to Blaine and sat down, placing his hand comfortingly on Blaine's arm. "She may not have been abused Blaine but _you _were… and she still witnessed that."

Blaine nodded his head slowly in reply. Many times after a particularly bad beating off his father, he would have to lie with Aimee and comfort her until she drifted into a peaceful sleep, far away from the traumatic event she had witnessed.

Blaine was awakened from his thoughts by the sharp sound of a doorbell. Blaine's head shot up and he sent a panicked look in Kurt's direction.

Kurt placed his hands either side of Blaine's head before kissing him on the lips passionately. "I love you. You'll be fine." He quickly gave a peck to the boy's forehead before leaving the room.

Kurt was nearly knocked off his feet as Burt ran past towards the front door. Kurt shook his head at his father and closed the door behind him as he went to help Carole in the garden.

"You ready kid?" Burt said to Blaine, not waiting for an answer as he opened the door to reveal the Inspector.

"Hello, I'm here to interview Blaine and Aimee Anderson in regards to Mr William Anderson's court case."

Burt gestured the taller man into his house, "Yes of course. Can I get you something – urr to drink maybe?"

"No, no I'm fine thank-you. I don't plan to take too much of anyone's time." The Inspector said as he scanned the room judgementally.

Blaine almost let out a noise of annoyance, but managed to hold back for once. He eyed the tall man stood in the middle of the room and did not like what he saw. The man was pale skinned with dark black hair slicked down to his head. He wore think rimmed glasses over his deep brown eyes and sported a frown to match his well defined cheek bones. The dark coat he was wearing nearly reached the floor but he did not bother to remove it as he walked over to the table where Blaine was sat. Blaine didn't like this guy already.

Blaine tilted his head to see the Inspector standing menacingly above him with a large hand resting on the table. "Burt, could you take Aimee out for a while please? I'm sure she could help Kurt with whatever he's doing."

"I'll send Blaine to fetch her when we are ready Mr…"

"Hummel." Burt said as he ushered Aimee out of the room.

"Right. My names Peter Fawld. I'm here to inform you on how your father's case is going and also to ask a few questions about the recent events." the Inspector said calmly as he sat in the chair opposite Blaine.

Blaine simply stared at him in reply. Peter Fawld? Even the name sounded bad in Blaine mind. He had to remind himself that the man was actually on Blaine's side and would help him receive justice in the court.

"So, first things first Blaine. Your father is still in the police force's care until the court case. We have decided to file this under Child Safety cases in the Family Court. You have good evidence and everything leans your way in the situation so it looks like you will be receiving justice from this. We can pretty much guarantee that your father will plead guilty so all we need now is to find out how much exactly we are charging him for. That's where you come in."

Blaine sat in silence as he tried to process everything Peter Fawld had just said to him. Right, so his father was defiantly going to jail. That was good. All Blaine had to do was tell the truth so they would know what to charge against him.

"Ok… right. So is this the part where you ask me questions or what?" Blaine said, still wary of the figure in front of him.

A small smile grew on the Inspector's face, "Yes Blaine. What I'd like to ask first is what you would consider you and your father's relationship to be like?"

"What relationship? He hates me and I hate him." Blaine said nervously.

"And is there a cause for this hatred?"

Blaine raised his eyebrow at the man. Did he really need him to answer this? "I'm gay. That's why."

"Ahhh right. Is this also what led your father to start the abuse?" Peter Fawld said as he scribbled notes into his pad.

"I came out to my parents when I was 15. My mother was always supportive, my dad wasn't. My mum died a few weeks after in hospital. The beating's started soon after that. My father said I was the one to cause her death by giving her too much stress by being gay."

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss. You must know that you are not actually to blame; being gay is perfectly acceptable."

Blaine smiled to himself, beginning to like this Peter Fawld a bit more. He twirled his thumbs anxiously as he awaited the next question.

The Inspector looked at his notes again before proceeding, "And these beatings have been going on ever since? If you feel comfortable, would you mind stating just how bad the abuse you fell victim to was?"

"Bad. What else can I say really? It was emotional, mental and physical violence he used against me. The final thing was when he pushed me down the stairs, the bastard." Blaine shrugged at the Inspector, "Sorry. He never used to do it in front of Aimee, but she knew what was happening and it hurt her, a lot. She witnessed him pushing me down the stairs and when he shot the gun at me… apart from that she only ever heard what was going on, or saw the aftermath."

Blaine added the last bit of information, hoping he wouldn't have to ask Aimee quite so many questions. When the Inspector had finished jotting notes into his pad he looked up at Blaine over his glasses.

"Ok. You've been really helpful Blaine thank-you. Do you want to go get Aimee for us now?"

Blaine stood up and walked towards the door, "? Please be careful with what you ask her. She's only a young girl… I don't want any of this to hurt her more than it has to."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Blaine picked Aimee up into his arms and brushed her curly hair out of her face. He looked into her deep hazel eyes and smiled, "The man's named Peter. He's just here to ask a few questions, yeah? You just need to tell him the truth, ok?"<p>

Aimee looked inquisitively back at Blaine, "So, he's like Peter the rabbit but he's going to ask me things?"

Blaine chuckled and bounced the little girl up and down in his arms. "Exactly! I just wouldn't call him Peter the rabbit to his face if I were you." He gave Aimee a quick wink and dropped her to the group gently. Grasping his hand, Aimee followed Blaine into the kitchen.

"Hello little one. Come in, sit down. I don't bite." The Inspector said as they walked in, his tone much more cheery now he was talking to Aimee.

Aimee scrambled up onto the chair opposite the Inspector and sat up on her knees, leaning on her elbows across the table. Blaine had to force away a laugh at her eager expression. Blaine stood against the wall, propping his foot up below him and watched. He winced slightly as his ribs began to twinge with weak pain.

Peter Fawld sank his head down to Aimee's level and smiled a great toothy grin. "Ok Aimee, I'm going to ask you some questions now, is that ok?" he continued after receiving a vigorous head nod off the young girl, "Now, they are _really _serious questions and you may find them difficult or confusing but you need to do your best to answer them and its _very _important that you always tell the truth. Got it?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Aimee said, absentmindedly playing with the sleeve on her dress.

"So, when you were at home with your father were you happy?"

Aimee faked a 'thinking' expression, bringing her hand up to her chin. She finally made her decision and looked back at the Inspector, "Most of the time, yes… I had school and Blainey, but I prefer it here."

"And why's that?"

"Blainey's happy."

The Inspector opened his mouth but words didn't appear from his lips, instead he gaped at the little girl. He gave a quick glance to Blaine before jotting something down in his notes once more.

"Aimee, do you know why Blaine wasn't happy at home with your father?"

"Daddy wasn't nice to Blainey. We didn't really see him much anyway, but he was horrible when he was with Blainey. And… and – Oh! Kurt wasn't at home either! Blainey's happy now he has Kurt."

Peter Fawld smiled up at the little girl. She looked so naive and innocent sat there in her little blue dress, yellow flower in her hair and gap filled smile. "Did you ever see your father be horrible to Blaine?"

Blaine stepped away from the wall and over to the table, "We already discussed this earlier. She doesn't need to think about those memories. I don't think its necessary to ask again, do you?"

"We could do with it in her own words ." The Inspector said, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, let me hold you _personally_ responsible if she has nightmares tonight… ." Blaine said with a smirk and cracked his knuckled as he walked back to his spot against the wall.

Aimee, whom had been faking a thought process again, sat upright as she spoke, "He used to shout a lot… and when he was really angry he would throw things at Blainey. He used to make Blainey cry a lot and make him bleed sometimes and bruis-"

"Ok that's enough Aimee. You can go play with Kurt again if you want to." Blaine said hoisting Aimee down from the chair.

The Inspector stood up defensively, "Blaine, were not done here."

"Yes we are. Would you like to find the door yourself or let me kick you out?"

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Why the hell would you do that! I told you to stay calm and answer his questions!"<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes and fell facedown onto the bed. After Peter Fawld had been removed from the house, receiving many apologies from Burt, Blaine had put Aimee straight to bed in the hopes she would sleep peacefully. Kurt sat and listened to Blaine singing _Red Robin_ before the both of them made their way to Kurt's bedroom.

"I _did_ answer his bloody questions! He was getting Aimee to describe things to him. She started describing how I looked after the bastard had beaten me and I couldn't take that. She's 4 years old for god sake!"

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Ok, I understand you wouldn't want her to relive those memories but did you really have to speak like that to him? I mean… you even threatened him Blaine! It won't do well for the court case you know!"

"I don't give two fucks if I'm honest. He'll go to jail anyway for possessing a gun." Blaine mumbled into the mattress.

Kurt pushed Blaine roughly so he turned onto his back. Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrists and leant down over him. "I care Blaine. So he goes to jail… what are they going to do with you and Aimee? Where are they going to send you to live? If we play our cards right baby, you may even be able to stay here but if you carry on the way you're going you'll be sent away to live with some distant relative and I'll never see you again."

Blaine laughed up at Kurt and pushed the boy off him. "You sound like you should be my mother."

Kurt pushed Blaine back down playfully before he had a chance to sit up, "I FEEL like your mother!"

Blaine watched intensely as Kurt sat back on the bed against the wall and let his head drop back. He really did have the perfect boyfriend.

The pair stayed like that in silence, losing track of the time. Blaine loved how they didn't even have to be doing anything… even when they were just sat on the bed together like this, he could feel the love between them. As he watched his boyfriend, a strange thought cropped up into his head. Kurt was the first person, apart from Aimee, he had ever truly loved, truly trusted, truly cared for. Maybe it was time?

Blaine sat up suddenly, making Kurt jump into the air in shock. "Blaine, you can't do things like that!" Kurt said as he fanned himself.

Blaine took Kurt's hand loosely in his and stared up at his boyfriend. Kurt noticed the soft touch and look questioningly at Blaine, who glanced down before moving in closer to Kurt.

"Kurt, I can trust you with anything right? Like, you said you'd love me no matter what…. So no matter what I told you, you stay with me?"

Kurt, taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere, gawped at Blaine with his eyes as wide as saucers. He pulled himself round to face Blaine and took both his hands gently. "Of Course I will."

"No, Kurt. Think about it… please. I could turn around now and tell you ANYTHING… I need you to be sure."

"I'm sure, Blaine. I love you with all my heart. Nothing could stop what we have."

"And I can trust you? Very few people know this and it needs to stay that way…. But I feel you deserve to know. You _need_ to know."

Kurt simply nodded his head in reply, running through all the different possibilities in his head. What if it was really serious? What if Kurt needed to tell someone? What if it was so shocking that Kurt's feelings were changed…. He couldn't think about it anymore. He needed Blaine to say.

Kurt gave Blaine's hands a gentle squeeze of encouragement and willed Blaine to tell him.

Blaine took a deep breath, wishing he'd never begun this conversation. Was it too late to run away? This could ruin everything….

He stared intensely into Kurt's eyes. This was it: his longest, deepest and darkest secret.

"Aimee… she's not my sister. She's my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Sorry to whomever didn't want this to happen but I've had this planned for ages, couldn't turn back now! Hopefully, you'll learn to love it as the story develops! And you WILL see how this is possiblelogical as you learn more about the situation!**

**Let me know if there's anyone out there still willing to read my fanfic after this! :')**


	14. How Far Will You Go For The One You Love

**CHAPTER 14**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you for your amazing reviews! They mean a lot!**

**Got a lot more positive feedback from this than I was expecting so I'm hoping you continue to enjoy the story just as much :P Thanks for reading guys!**

**In this chapter there is a lot of long awaited explanation so have fun :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aimee… she's not my sister. She's my daughter."<em>

Kurt's head began spinning. The room also turned, getting faster by the second. Aimee's face flashed in front of his eyes, swiftly joined by Blaine's. Kurt began to think about solutions, explanations… each time a different image popping into his head. He closed his eyes in discomfort and dizziness. He could still feel himself spinning, even though he was sat down. Things began to move so quickly, it reached the point where Kurt was ready to throw up.

Then it stopped.

"What?..." Kurt stared blankly at Blaine, hoping he didn't just hear what he thought he did. By the look on Blaine's face he knew he had heard perfectly fine.

Kurt began to laugh manically but quietly, praying that this was some kind of joke. Aimee, Blaine's daughter? Now he thought about it, they looked painfully alike. Blaine cherished that girl like she was the world to him, treated her like she was even more than a sister, and now Kurt could see why. How was this happening?

"You said you'd stay with me." Blaine said defiantly, tightening his hold on Kurt's hand.

"I- uh… I will… I ju- What… Blaine?" Kurt said, shaking his head in panic. He shuffled even closer to Blaine on the bed, in need of an explanation.

"Kurt, it's not what you think. I swear. I'll explain but… I just don't know how you're going to take this."

Kurt said nothing. Blaine cleared his throat and opened his mouth, however no words came out. Kurt could see how Blaine's eyebrows had knitted together tightly as he frowned in worry and the panic and fear in his eyes was evident.

"Blaine, calm down. Start from the beginning. I need to know."

Blaine nodded his head once but looked down at the mattress below before starting.

"I – Please don't judge me." Blaine said, but continued with more confidence after Kurt lifted Blaine's chin and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "There was a party. I was 14."

"YOU WERE 14?" Kurt almost screamed at Blaine, shaking his head in disbelief "Oh baby…"

"I was 14, yes. I- I hadn't come out yet… but I knew. I just didn't want to admit it. Things were good at home back then and I was pretty much still on track in my life: y'know... School was going well, my family were strong and things were generally going my way. It was the school holidays and I'd been invited to Gemma Attworths party… it was her 16th and she was the most popular girl in school. If I didn't go, I probably would have been thrown and locked in a dumpster for a week. Of course, I wasn't a big party goer back then though."

"What the hell changed? I don't understand…" Kurt lifted his free hand up to wipe the tears which were now streaming down Blaine's face as he talked through his past.

Blaine laughed softly, "Yeah, I know. I was a son to be proud of back then apparently. It all happened at the party. That changed everything."

Kurt pulled Blaine into position so that his head was resting on Kurt's lap. Kurt brushed his fingers through the curls in the boy's hair, making Blaine hum in delight.

Blaine closed his eyes but continued his explanation to Kurt, "I arrived by myself and in all honesty I had no idea what I was doing there. I found a corner and sat in silence watching other people run by me having a good time. That's when I saw her: Taylor Lines. She was pretty much eye fucking me from across the room but she was 16, I was a virgin… and I was gay. I tried to ignore her but she came over with drinks, some sort of vodka mix. I'd never had alcohol before and I nearly refused but… well..."

"Why didn't you, Blaine? You could have said no…" Kurt said, also closing his eyes in confusion and stress.

"No I couldn't have. These jocks, the same ones which had thrown comments my way since before I can remember, were stood over the other side of the room staring at me. You see, Taylor was a pretty girl: They obviously were jealous that she was talking to me: the so called 'nerd.' Well, I don't know from where or why but I felt a feeling of excitement rising on me, like I WANTED them to be jealous. THEY were jealous of ME for once. So I took her to dance."

Kurt let Blaine be for a while. He was going to wait for him to tell the whole story before he came out with questions. He needed the time just as much as Blaine did to sort everything out that was spinning round in his head. Kurt could almost tell what was coming up, but he had big hopes it wouldn't be true.

Blaine turned onto his back, with his head still in Kurt's lap. The tears were still streaming like waterfalls, staining Blaine's perfect face.

"Tom, the main bastard in the group, came over to us when we were dancing. He took one look at me and shoved me to floor. Taylor launched at Tom, not really sticking up for me… more having at go at him for embarrassing her. At the time, I thought she was protecting me. He was telling her she deserved better, him instead of me. That didn't bother me: I didn't like Taylor in that way, I had no feelings for girls whatsoever at that point. It was when I heard the shouts of 'faggot' and 'cock-sucker'… that threw me over the edge. It was a stupid game of pride. That's when the boy you see before you now was released."

"You kissed her didn't you? I can see why, I'm not going to judge you. I nearly did the same once… to pretend I wasn't gay. I was fed up of the insults and the abuse."

Blaine sat up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, bring his hand up to cup the side of Kurt's face and stroke his jaw line gently and lovingly. "I was prepared to stop there. I'd kissed her and left the jocks staring in shock, goal achieved y'know. I wanted to just run and get out of there, but she dragged me by the hand and I knew there was no turning back then."

"You don't have to go into detail Blaine. I can guess what happened."

Blaine ignored Kurt's statement, knowing he had to tell him the whole story, "She knew I was a virgin, I think that was obvious at the time. She was experienced and ready… she used me, made me do things I had no idea about. The only reason I did them was so I could come out of that room and have everyone believe I wasn't gay. When I think back, I have no idea what I was so afraid of but it just seemed such a scary and terrible concept of coming out."

Kurt took Blaine into his arms and muffled sobs came from Blaine. Kurt let his boyfriend cry silent tears into his shoulder, knowing how confusing and horrible it must be for Blaine to have to repeat this to someone.

"Kurt, I was 14. I had no idea about protection or pregnancy or diseases… I didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't turn up to school after the holidays and everyone in school was talking about what happened between me and Taylor. Rumours were flying around and one of them just happened to be true. She arrived at school a few weeks later, slapped me hard across the face through her tears and informed me she was pregnant. She blamed the whole thing on me of course."

"Did you- did you tell your dad?" Kurt knew it was a difficult subject, especially in the current circumstances… but it had to be asked.

" Yes. I did. As you can imagine he didn't take it well. We argued through the night and he sent insults and threats my way. He wasn't supportive in the slightest; he didn't have any advice to give apart from 'go kill myself'." Blaine noticed the shocked and disgusted look on Kurt's face, "That's not the worst of it though! I was so angry at my dad that in the heat of the moment, I let go and I admitted to him what I'd be hiding from him for the past god knows how many years. I'd know from a young age I was gay. I took my first beating from my father that night."

"Blaine…" Kurt said, simply staring into his boyfriend's eyes trying to think of a way to remove the pain that was so strongly there. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just grateful your still here. Thank-you… so much Kurt." Blaine replied, reaching his hand out to Kurt and pulling them both off the bed.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and nuzzled their noses together. "I'm always here. I'm never leaving your side."

They stayed like that for a long time. Kurt had so many questions he needed to ask but didn't have the heart to make Blaine explain anymore. Blaine was exhausted and heartbroken by having to live his memories again and it killed Kurt to see him like that. However, an important question did spring to Kurt's mind and he knew this was important. One question wouldn't hurt.

"Does – Does Aimee know?"

Blaine slowly removed himself from Kurt's embrace and look intensely into his eyes. "No. I'm her brother. Her grandfather is her father… I intend it to stay that way Kurt."

"Wh- but…._Why_ are you keeping it from her Blaine? She needs to know! What about when she's older or – or when he so called _father_ is in prison? You're gonna be the one to look after her! She's going to find out somehow… and I think she'd rather you tell her when she was younger than find out for herself later on!" Kurt said to Blaine, getting more panicked and bewildered by the second.

"Kurt, it's not up or discussion. You told me I could trust you with this! You fucking dare tell anyone Kurt…"

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine stepped away from him in frustration. Kurt whimpered from his boyfriend's harsh words and loss of contact.

Blaine sighed and made to reach out to Kurt, only making him flinch and back away. "Listen Kurt. Baby, I'm sorry. I just – it has to stay like this. I love you with all my heart and you can imagine how much I love my little girl too but…"

"Blaine. I understand… but please don't take this out on me. It's pretty big news for me to handle."

Blaine rubbed his hand down and back up Kurt's bicep, "I know. I'm so sorry. Let me tell you how it is ok? I know it's hard for you to understand."

Kurt nodded in reply and the pair moved to sit on the floor with their backs against the wall, intertwining hands.

"Ok, so the night after I told my dad, my mum came home to find me on the floor as my father left me. She screamed and sent for an ambulance and all I could think of was how I had caused her the pain, caused her the stress and – and the panic."

"Blaine, that wasn't you. Your dad was the one who caused it. Not you."

"But I still couldn't tell myself that." Blaine dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder, "But after the doctors had finished with me at the hospital, my mother sat by my bedside with me, holding my hand. And… I told her. She had to know… I had to apologise. She tried to stay strong and not breakdown but I could tell it killed her to know it: her son was gay. She kept her anger and disappointment inside, she supported me in every way she could. But one day I guess it got too much for her: my father never did tell the truth about how she died but my guess? Suicide. I tried convincing myself it wasn't just me that had driven her to it. There was so many other things going wrong in her life. But the guilt…"

"Shhhh…." Kurt said softly down to Blaine as his tears started to fall once more. He rubbed circles into his boyfriends back and held him close. How could so much happen to Blaine in his lifetime! He was only 18 and what? An abusive father, a young child who thinks he's her brother, many struggles with being gay, contributing to his mother suicide and all of that led him to be the drinking, smoking bad boy that he turned into from the shy little boy he used to be. After a while of silence, Blaine found the confidence to continue.

"Anyway I persuaded my father to do a deal with me. I knew that Taylor's parents didn't believe in abortion so she was having the baby and then putting it up for adoption. I couldn't let that happen, drunken mistake or not… I would never leave my own child by herself. I never saw Taylor again. My dad adopted Aimee into the family on the deal that I would never tell anyone about the beatings he gave me. So he continued, knowing he could hit me as hard as he wanted without getting caught. I named my baby Aimee. It means beloved and it suited her perfectly… she was beautiful. Still is."

"She sure is. Looks just like you. Everything from there I know?" Said Kurt, lifting Blaine up so they could look at each other properly. Blaine simply nodded his head, still with a worried expression on his face, like Kurt could get up and run any second. Kurt noticed. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm here, I always will be. Now, I know you don't want to hear this… but you need sleep. I think I do too. That's a hell of a lot to take in."

The pair moved over to Kurt's bed and Blaine lay down on his back. Blaine shuffled over so Kurt could lie next to him but instead Kurt knelt down beside the bed and took his boyfriends hands in his own. "You may think things are the way they are because of what you've done in the past. But _none_ of that is your fault: your father, your mother, Taylor. You're perfect just the way you are… and if things hadn't gone that way, well, you wouldn't have a beautiful daughter who loves you more than anything in the world or a boyfriend who simply wants you to be happy and to love him back just as much as he loves you."

Blaine smiled as a tear fell from his eye, landing on the bed below. "I do. I love you more than words can say."

Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips before patting the bed beside him, gesturing for Kurt to lie down. They were about to settle down to sleep when a soft buzzing sound could be heard.

"Oh CRAP! That's my phone ringing… where the hell have I left that now."

"Kurt, don't worry its down the side of your bed I can hear it." Blaine said as he reached down blindly to search for Kurt's phone. He picked it up but froze in horror as he passed it over to his boyfriend, "Kurt, its Santana."


	15. I Can See It In Your Eyes

**CHAPTER 15**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you for your amazing reviews! They mean a lot :P**

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Busy week… I've got so many performances coming up! :S Performed at a really big event today actually!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt, don't worry its down the side of your bed I can hear it." Blaine said as he reached down blindly to search for Kurt's phone. He picked it up but froze in horror as he passed it over to his boyfriend, "Kurt, its Santana."<em>

"I can't answer it. Just – Just leave it." Kurt said, fumbling as he tried to grab the phone off Blaine.

"Kurt? No! Come on, maybe she's apologising." Blaine said, not quite knowing whether to keep the phone or pass it to Kurt.

Kurt stood away from Blaine and placed his hands on his hips, "You don't know her one bit do you… She's an evil scheming bitch! Do you really think she'd be calling to give me a nice apology?"

Blaine looked down as Kurt's phone stopped buzzing in his hand. "Yeah. Now you say it, it does seem unlikely! Well if you answer it… then we can slaughter her… please?"

Blaine ran over to Kurt and bent down on one knee, hands outstretched as if begging, and pulled the best puppy eyes he could muster up.

Kurt took his chance and stole his phone out of Blaine's grip as it started to ring again, "No, not the puppy eyes Blaine. God, why the hell is she calling me!"

"So you can answer it maybe?" Blaine said raising an eyebrow at the way Kurt had started pacing around the room, "I mean I know she was a complete cow and you don't wanna talk to her but come on Kurt! This can be the start of our payback!" Blaine fell backwards and lay down on the bed once more.

"No Blaine! No payback, just… just leave it. I- I don't need to speak to her." Kurt said chucking his phone onto his bedside table, regretting his decision as soon as his phone hit the wood.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's phone, sitting up and running to the other side of the room as fast as lightning. Blaine pressed the little green button and brought the handset to his ear, "Hey Santana, did you tell the devil I said hi? I hope you took out some fucking insurance with him because I swear you are _not_ getting away with your stupid plans Santana."

Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or cry, he stood frozen on the spot, not being able to take in what was happening. On one side, this was great… Santana would obviously tell Blaine what she had said to Kurt, therefore leaving the problem of how Kurt told him out of the equation. On the other side… not so great. Blaine would go through the roof when he figured it out. He would be mostly angry at Santana but also at Kurt for not telling him anything about it. Kurt waited in anticipation of Blaine's reaction.

Kurt couldn't hear what Santana had to say in return, but judging from the look growing on Blaine's face, it was not good. He had the urge to run over and throw the phone down, cutting Santana off and hoping she hadn't told him. Kurt hated the sheer thought of the bitch and his boyfriend talking; he hated it even more when they were talking about Santana's constant craving of Blaine.

All too suddenly, Blaine hung up and dropped Kurt's phone to his side. He almost ran at Kurt and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, pushing him backwards into his desk chair. Kurt felt himself fall when the back of his knees hit the chair and he stared up into Blaine's eyes. He was angry, just like Kurt had predicted but there was so much more there: worry, love and protectiveness. Kurt swore he also saw a hint of shame fall across Blaine's face and he knew why: Blaine hated himself for letting this happen to Kurt.

Blaine tried to control himself as he leant over Kurt, arms pushing harder into his shoulders by the second. "Kurt, what the fuck does she mean? What plan?"

Kurt remained silent, looking up into Blaine's eyes, wishing he could peel himself away and have less pain. "What did she say to you Blaine?"

Blaine nearly re-bounded off Kurt as he chucked his hands back into despair, "She said… Tell your little boyfriend, I haven't forgotten about my plan… What fucking plan Kurt!" he didn't give Kurt any time to answer, "I- this… and she said she'll be keeping a close eye on the progress or something. She said you had to make the choice… the easy way or the hard way. Now spill. I don't appreciate this secret keeping Kurt… especially not when it involves her."

"Ok! OK! Ok... Let me just explain!" Kurt said, yanking Blaine over to the bed before he could start speaking again.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a look of determination set onto his face. Kurt sighed and brushed his hands through his hair before crouching down to Blaine's level.

"Right… Santana. When we were in the music room, she came over to me and – and basically told me what she was doing. As in- what she was doing with you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean! 'Doing with me'… she can't do anything with me!" Blaine said, trying to stand up in frustration, only to be pushed back down by Kurt's forceful hands.

"Blaine… sorry but - shut up for a minute. Listen. I don't – I don't know how I'm meant to even begin to explain this to you." Kurt said aggressively. After receiving silence in return, Kurt calmed and continued, "She said she's going to get you, no matter what happens. And by 'get you'.., yes, I mean she wants you and bad. She – she said I couldn't stop her no matter how hard I try… And… that we have no proof it was her, so we can't even protect ourselves. I've only been keeping it from you because I was hoping it would all just disappear before it got too serious. I don't want this to happen Blaine! I love you too much! I mean – she said what happened last time wasn't the worse she could do… I'm scared Blaine. I'm scared for _us_."

Kurt felt the hot tears running down his face even before he realised he was crying. He had tried not to give the situation much thought, hoping Santana would forget or at least back down on her plans. But now he knew it was really happening… he was petrified.

"Kurt? You know I'd never let that happen right? We're gonna sort this. Santana can't have me… I'm yours. Forever. And – you shouldn't be scared Kurt. I'm gonna kick the shit into that little bitch before she can even think about touching you… or me. I'll protect you! I'm here whenever you need me." Blaine whispered in reply.

Kurt fell forwards and collapsed into Blaine's arms, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. He felt his tears slowly cease as he was held and rocked by his boyfriend. The two lovers stayed like that until sunset: comforting words and caressing touches. Kurt hadn't heard anyone come home yet but he didn't care. He just wanted to stay in Blaine's arms forever, being allowed to forget about the pain and the worry of the outside world.

Kurt shifted so he was lay in Blaine's lap on his bed and felt Blaine's hands running soft circles over his back and into his scalp soothingly. The very smell of Blaine or the slightest touch seemed to calm Kurt like nothing else could. He sighed in contentment when he heard Blaine begin to sing delicately and passionately from above.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<em>

Kurt sat up suddenly as he realised what song Blaine was singing. He raised his eyebrow, knowing that Blaine had chosen this song as it was Kurt's favourite. But soon dropped his face as he saw the emotion in Blaine's eyes. It was that intense, Kurt could have sworn he was looking into Blaine's very soul. Then he realised: Blaine didn't only choose this song because it was Kurt's favourite, but because he truly meant every single word he was singing.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Every day I love you more and more<em>

Blaine picked up Kurt's hand and placed into over his own heart, letting Kurt feel the fast beating rhythm. Kurt smiled back at him, cheeks stained with tears and hair a mess but Blaine had never seen him looking more perfect or beautiful.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring_

Kurt brought his free hand up to Blaine's cheek and let Blaine press against it as he closed his eyes. Kurt realised in that moment that what Blaine had said was completely true. There was too much love between the two of them that nothing could break them and Blaine would go to the ends of the earth to protect Kurt. He brushed his thumb over his boyfriend's cheek bone as he continued to sing.

_But I love you until the end of time  
><em>

Kurt was suddenly thrown off balance as he was pulled up to standing hand in hand with his boyfriend. Blaine's look of passion and love was now matched with the look in Kurt's own eyes.

_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day  
><em>

Blaine laughed shyly as he finished the line, knowing that this would be where Kurt would join the duet. He hoped and prayed with all his heart that he would. Kurt smiled and tilted his boyfriends head up before granting Blaine's wishes by starting to sing.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

Blaine shivered at Kurt's perfect falsetto, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on Kurt's hands just to make sure it wasn't too good to be true. When he opened his eyes, his perfect angel was still standing in front of him, now with a beaming smile which lit up his whole face._  
><em>

_It all revolves around you_

Blaine joined in with Kurt, making both their eyes grow wide at how perfect their harmonies sounded together. Anything they did together seemed to be perfection.

_And there's no mountain too high  
>No river too wide<br>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
>Storm clouds may gather,<em>_  
>And stars may collide<em>

Blaine threw his arms up and latched his hands together behind Kurt's neck, Kurt doing the same to Blaine when he sang his own line. Kurt smiled widely at how romantic the situation was and how little he had expected it from someone like Blaine. It was wonderful nonetheless.

_But I love you (I love you)_

Blaine pulled on Kurt's neck so the two boy's foreheads fitted together. They were staring into each other eyes with arms wrapped tightly around the other, but somehow they both wanted to be even closer to each other.

_Until the end of time(until the end of time)_

Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day

Blaine brought his hands round to Kurt's jaw line and stroked his fingers gently before pulling his boyfriend into an almost bone crushing hug, burying his chin into Kurt's shoulder.

Oh, come what may, come what may  
>I will love you, Oh I will love you<br>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Kurt pulled the two of them apart to sing the last chorus.

Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day

Instinctively, both boys lunged forwards and took each other into a long a passionate kiss. All worries flew from their heads and they knew that they would overcome all this. Blaine's father, Aimee, Santana… they would get through everything. Together.


	16. For Us Just Us

**CHAPTER 16**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you for all your reviews, they literally keep me going :)**

**Just so you know I have no knowledge of legal cases WHATSOEVER so half of my legal things to do with Aimee/ Blaine's father etc might be completely wrong but please don't go crazy at me! I mean well :P**

**For the people who asked about my performances… I'm a dancer, a singer and an actor! I've got big dreams of the Broadway stage just like our Kurtsie :') My performance from my last update was at a international dance festival with ' ElementsDC_ ' :D Was such a great experience!**

**I have competitions in singing/dancing/musical theatre on May 13****th****! Entering into 14 different sections ahhh! So excited yet so nervous! Send some good luck my way guys :D Love you all!**

* * *

><p><em>Instinctively, both boys lunged forwards and took each other into a long a passionate kiss. All worries flew from their heads and they knew that they would overcome all this. Blaine's father, Aimee, Santana… they would get through everything. Together.<em>

Kurt walked down the corridor to maths with his head down, deep in thought. All week he had been thinking of how to tell his dad about Aimee. Blaine had made Kurt promise he wasn't going to tell, but how could he really expect Kurt to keep this all piled up on himself? He needed some help… and after all; Blaine _was _living in Burt's house so he had the right to know! Kurt just had no idea how his dad would react to the news… Maybe Kurt would tell Burt tonight, now things with Mr. Anderson were getting better.

Earlier in the week, Blaine had received a letter saying the date for his dad's trial was set. They needed Blaine to be there and give a statement but much to Blaine's relief, Aimee was not needed to attend. They still had a good few weeks left until the dreaded day arose. Kurt knew the case had one obvious outcome and he hoped it would fall through the right way.

Throwing his head up sharply, Kurt fell backwards as he nearly walked into another student. The cheerleader gave him a disgusted look as she moved away quickly. Kurt tutted at her as he rubbed the back of his neck; he was sure he had just acquired whiplash. It still annoyed him to see people around school looking down on him simply for being gay.

Ever since Kurt had come back to school after the phone call with Santana, every corner he turned he expected the worst. He froze solid whenever he saw someone in a cheerleading uniform. A flash of long black hair was all that was needed to send him running. However, every encounter with one of these things had been a false alarm; he hadn't seen Santana once since returning.

He hadn't wanted to find her, Kurt thought as he reached his maths classroom, but he was surprised in not seeing her. If anything it put him more on edge, knowing she could strike at any second. Today was different though: they had Glee club practice. Kurt had the rest of the school day until he had to see Santana at Glee but he was still nervous as hell.

"Hey honey." Blaine spoke up to Kurt as he reached his desk.

Kurt simply glanced at his boyfriend who was sat next to him, before sighing deeply and falling to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chuckled in response.

"Oi you! Head up! I wish you would stop stressing; everything is fine!" Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair making Kurt hum in appreciation, "Besides, I have some _fun_ planned for us today. Get your mind off things."

Kurt felt the confused expression creeping onto his face long before he lifted his head up to look at Blaine. It didn't last long. As soon as he caught the smug badass smile on Blaine's lips he knew what he had on offer. He wasn't about to complain.

"Mmmm. I look forward to it." Kurt said, his voice two octaves lower than normal. His eyes trailed down Blaine's face and rested on his lips as the other boy licked his lips seductively.

"BOYS! If I have to ask you two to pay attention one more time, I- Well… I'll just have to move you apart! This is getting ridiculous now!" Their maths teacher shouted from the front of the classroom. Every head turned to watch Kurt and Blaine as they broke apart, realising their faces had been literally a centimetre apart. Kurt coughed as innocently as he could, crossed his legs to hide his growing erection and quickly turned his attention back to the board in front where they were being taught equations.

Blaine took longer to lean back into his chair and still kept his gaze on Kurt. His erection was clearly visible to the rest of the class and Blaine was obviously in no hurry to hide it. The pair were already receiving some disbelieving looks from their class members and Kurt could feel his face turning a deep shade of red. They could have gotten way with talking dirty at the back of the classroom easily… but NO. Blaine had to try and display his manhood, growing rapidly for Kurt, to all the pupils in the room.

"Blaine! Honestly!" Kurt whispered harshly as he hit his boyfriend's leg. Attention was gradually being drawn back to the teacher and Kurt snarled over at Blaine. "Please?"

Blaine lowered his gaze once more and gave his trademark smirk. "Love you baby." He pulled out his lighter and began clicking it on and off behind his hand for entertainment. No wonder the teachers got frustrated with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up from his open revision book in front of him to find a familiar face staring back at him.<p>

"Rachel. Hi!" Kurt declared as he patted the seat next to him in the dinner hall.

"Kurt… what are you doing?" Rachel questioned as she brought her own food out onto the table.

"Just revising. Why?"

"But – its lunch. The Kurt I know wouldn't be revising-" Rachel lifted up the front cover of Kurt's book, making him sigh angrily as he lost his page, "Science in his own free time! No gossip to catch up on then?"

Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes in his friend's direction, "I have a test next lesson ok! I haven't had time to revise; I've been spending so much time with Blaine now he's living at my house!"

"Speaking of such… where is lover boy?" Rachel asked as she leant over inquisitively.

Kurt gave up on his revision and put his book back in his bag before turning to face Rachel, "He's in detention again. Yours?"

"Football practice. They've got a big game coming up soon I think." Rachel said, now bringing out her mirror to flatten her headband down.

"Yeah they have. It's all Blaine and Finn seem to talk about at the moment! Boys eh!"

Kurt and Rachel burst into laughter at this, falling over each other in hysterics. They gathered their stuff together, as they received some strange looks from the lunch staff, and made their way out of the hall.

"You know Kurt. We haven't had a real girly night in a while! Maybe we could meet up this weekend, get Mercedes too? We could work on the glee assignment and watch the original Guys and Dolls?"

"Ohhh sounds good to me!" Kurt said as he took Rachel's arm in his own, but stopped in his tracks as he realised what she had said. "WAIT MRS BERRY! How do you know what the Glee club assignment is? Hmmm?"

Rachel's cheeks turned slightly pink as she admitted to Kurt, "Okayyy… Maybe I eavesdropped on Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury again!" Kurt was about to speak when Rachel shushed him so she could continue, "it was worth it though! We have a great assignment!"

Kurt almost jumped in excitement, "Ok I give in! Tell me, tell me!"

"We have to look at the theme of Dreams! This means New York, Broadway, Our names in lights Kurt!" Rachel screamed as Kurt the grin on Kurt's face widened in delight.

* * *

><p>Kurt's day had been going so well for once that he completely forgot about all his problems and whistled to himself as he made his way down the corridor to Glee Club. The bell had only just rung but the corridor was deserted as most of the school had already left, eager to get home.<p>

He jumped as he felt someone's body press against his own. A hand grasped both of his wrists and pinned them behind his back with force. He tried to scream but a hand reached round and pressed down on his mouth. Instinct told him to bite down on the hand but then he smelt something which was too familiar: a mixture of smoke, musky cologne and…. Kurt's own shampoo.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled into the hand. He was released gently and Kurt turned around to see his boyfriend standing there, smug as ever. He tried to run at him but was held back by Blaine's strong arms.

"Easy tiger! Thought I'd try a bit of role play." Blaine said, smirking down at Kurt.

"Yes and any other time Blaine I'd be happy to play the fucking victim but not now! I thought Santana had bloody set someone on me again!"

Kurt watched as every emotion dropped off Blaine's face to be replaced with extreme guilt. "Oh shit Kurt. I'm so sorry! I didn't even think! FUCK! Man, I- Im…"

Kurt took his boyfriends hands in his own, "Ok Blaine, I know. Just – think next time please? Now… what was this _fun_ you had planned for me? Maybe I can take you up on that role play offer…"

"I've got something to show you."

* * *

><p>Kurt gasped as Blaine turned the corner into a part of the school he didn't think he'd ever gone to before. He was just about to ask where they were when Blaine gestured politely for Kurt to go down a small corridor.<p>

"Ever the gentleman" Kurt joked as he slid past Blaine into the small room down the corridor.

Kurt smiled as he entered the room. It was what looked like a tiny classroom, old but relatively unused. It was dimly lit by the one bulb up above and had two small desks in front of a chalk board. The only window in the room was high above the dusty piano which sat against the wall. The room was completely old fashioned but somehow felt relaxing and cosy.

"I found this for us. Nobody ever comes in here… I've umm been watching. I thought we could use it for us. Just us. Like our own secret place, we can do whatever we like… whenever we like. It's even got a piano so… Do you… like it?"

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine with overflowing compassion. He walked over and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I love it. Its – wonderful, Blaine."

Blaine grinned in delight at Kurt's words, took him by the hand and dragged him over to the piano. "You haven't seen the best bit yet." He said and to Kurt's surprise, Blaine lifted him to sit on top of the piano. Blaine joined him and there was just enough room for them both to cuddle comfortably sat on top. Blaine only needed to point out the window for Kurt to see what Blaine had been so excited about sharing with him.

"It's beautiful." Kurt couldn't stop staring. How was it possible for a tiny old forgotten classroom in McKinley High to have such a perfect view? From their position they could see the memorial garden which had been designed, built and planted by the students and teachers of the school to remember and commemorate the great soldiers that die for their country every day. It was stunning… absolute perfection.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes of the maze of hedges filled with speckles of roses, tulips, carnations and every flower Kurt could name. The beautiful colours shone out from the garden, reflecting off the fountain of gushing water in the sunlight. He looked over to Blaine who was also staring in awe. He looked just as beautiful.

"Thank-you."

"It's alright baby. Now, I do believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." Blaine said, glancing down t Kurt's erection that was still visible through his tight blue pants.

Kurt smiled shyly as Blaine leant over and climbed on top of Kurt. They locked their lips instantly and the heat grew in the room rapidly. Kurt reached down and placed his hands into the back pockets of Blaine's jeans, pulling him closer still. Blaine involuntary jerked his hips forward as he deepened the kiss, making Kurt whimper in delight. Hands were entangled in Kurt's perfectly styled hair but he couldn't care less as he rocked his hips in time with Blaine's set motion.

Kurt was taken by surprise when Blaine pulled him down off the piano to sit on one of the desks. Blaine's hand roamed down Kurt's chest and down to his now very hard cock. Kurt let out a deep moan as Blaine began to palm him through his trousers. Kurt let his hands wonder up and chuck Blaine's jacket and top aside so he could run his fingers down his boyfriend's bare skin.

Kurt cringed at the noise that came out of his mouth at the loss of contact from Blaine. However, the pleasure was quickly doubled when Blaine ripped off both Kurt's pants and underwear and placed his hand around Kurt's throbbing erection.

Blaine got straight to work and, to his pleasure, had Kurt melting in his hands in no time. Kurt was holding in his screams with difficulty as Blaine built up speed. Kurt's hips bucked into Blaine's fist instinctively as he came with Blaine's name on his lips.

"Blaine, I don't understand how you can make me fall apart like this… its unfair."

"Hey… you do it to me every time."

Kurt smirked with new found confidence and sank to his knees in front of Blaine. He kissed around Blaine's lower stomach and pulled down Blaine's jeans slowly. Once he had them on the floor, he moved his hands slowly back up Blaine's thighs, teasing around his crotch with small kisses. He pushed his fingers under the waistband of Blaine's boxers and ripped them off with one swift movement. Kurt could tell the build up was killing Blaine.

"Kurt – Kurt you either suck me like a good boy or l- let me fuck your mouth till I come down your throat!" Blaine said through hurried breaths. His eyes widened as Kurt sat back in answer to Blaine's statement. He placed his hands behind his back and sat up on his knees, looking at Blaine expectedly.

That's when Blaine lost it. He grabbed the back of Kurt head roughly and shoved his dick down his boyfriend's throat. Kurt eyes rolled into the back of his head as Blaine thrust hard down Kurt's throat repeatedly. It didn't take long for Blaine to go over the edge. Kurt nearly gagged as Blaine shoved his whole cock into Kurt's mouth and held his boyfriends head there. Blaine moaned loudly as he came, gripping his fingers into Kurt's scalp.

Kurt swallowed and stood up in front of his boyfriend who was still in a haze. Blaine reached out and caressed Kurt's cheek, bringing him in for a slow passionate kiss. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too. Now… please get changed. We need to get to Glee Club… I don't think Mr Shue will be very happy with us already."

Blaine growled in frustration and over dramatically fell into Kurt. Of course, Kurt was ready and waiting to catch him.


	17. Story Time

**CHAPTER 17**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you for all your reviews, they literally keep me going :)**

**So I had my competitions yesterday! OMG! Got 9 out of 11 entries through including my solo! :D So excited! Thanks for the good luck messages! REGIONALS HERE I COME!**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine growled in frustration and over dramatically fell into Kurt. Of course, Kurt was ready and waiting to catch him.<em>

"Sorry we're late Mr Shue. I had –"

"You didn't look so sorry when you had your mouth around my cock a few minutes ago, Kurt." Blaine said, interrupting Kurt and receiving horrified looks off the members of the glee club.

After an awkward moment of Kurt mouthing unsuccessful words in Blaine's direction, Mr Shue broke the silence, "Right… Sit down boys. Now. I'll deal with you later."

"Actually I'd like to hear a bit more about Blaine's cock if we don't mind." Kurt heard a voice say from across the room. How had he not noticed Santana sat in the corner of the room in her very revealing cheerleading uniform?

"Fuck you Santana!" Kurt said before he realised the words had even left his mouth.

"I'd rather it be Blaine to have that honour. You're not really my type Lady Lips." Santana said, standing up out of her chair and staring menacingly at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't comprehend what he was doing: One minute he was stood next to Blaine, the next he was crossing the floor in Santana's direction. He saw the shocked and almost scared looks on the Glee Club members' faces. He could hear shouts from Rachel and Mr Shue for him to stop. But he couldn't. He didn't know how to.

Kurt's hand flew out swiftly to his side and came back down across Santana's face with a harsh slap, causing her to fall to the ground from the blow.

Silence.

"Shit." Kurt whispered as he saw the blackness in Santana's eyes, looking even worse with the red hand mark that now occupied her usually flawless skin. He tried to back away but it was too late.

Santana jumped up like a mad animal, her hair whipping up behind her. Kurt felt her nails did into his shoulders as he was pushed across the room and into the wall behind him. He groaned out in pain and the sharp impact and made to push Santana off but in his confusion he was incapable.

Just as he was regaining sense of the situation, something hard came in contact with his groin…with extreme force. This time it was Kurt's turn to fall to the floor in agony, leaning against the wall as he did so. He cried out in pain and shock as Santana glared down at him from above, a triumphant look on her face.

Through the tears welling up in his eyes from the pain, Kurt could make out two hands grabbing Santana from behind and lifting her high into the air.

"BLAINE, NO!"Kurt tried to scream, but his voice only came out in a harsh growl.

"You stupid bitch!" Blaine screamed as he brought Santana down to the floor with as much strength as he could manage. A few people in the room screamed as a crack was heard from Santana's body. "Don't you get it you fucking cow! I DON'T WANT YOU!"

Mr Shue ran up behind Blaine, screaming at him to get off Santana and trying to get in the little space left between them.

Blaine gripped Santana by the neck and stared down into her pleading eyes. "You stay away from me. And you stay away from Kurt. If you so much as place a little finger on him I will make it my own personal objective to hunt you down and make your last minutes hell. I swear it Santana."

Blaine let the girl free and left her to curl into herself on the floor. He rushed over and kneelt next to Kurt.

"Come here." Blaine said as her wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and picked him up effortlessly into his arms. "You're safe now."

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE GOING! PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!" Mr Shue shouted at the two boys from where he was kneeling by Santana; phone in hand to call an ambulance.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? No you can't! She started it though when –"<p>

"Which is why you are all being suspended Kurt Hummel. This school will not stand for such public displays of violence. From Anderson here I would expect it but I am extremely disappointed in you Hummel!" Principal Figgins said throwing his hands into the air at the two boys sat before him.

"We only gave her what she deserved. I don't see you suspending anyone when Kurt and I were battered in the music room! Do you?" Blaine said angrily, forcing himself to stay in his seat.

"I'm sorry?" the principal said in shock only to have Blaine recline in his seat with a huge smirk on his face.

"Ahhhh. You didn't know about that one did you. Noooo of course. Well, I'm gonna tell you a little story about how little Santana is not actually just the harmful bitch she makes out to all the teachers. Oh no. She's actually a dirty whore born from the devil himself."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and squeezed hard pleading Blaine to stop but his boyfriend merely squeezed back and proceeded talking to the Principal.

"Now, Blaine Anderson! That is no way to speak about a fellow student of yours! Especially considering you're the one who has put her in hospital with a broken arm!" Principal Figgins shouted, standing up from his chair and gripping the edge of his desk.

"I suggest you sit down. It's rude to get up in the middle of story time you know. Or do you want me to _make_ you sit down."

The principal opened his mouth ready to retort until Blaine stood up out of his chair and stared over at him. Principal Figgins sat down straight away and dropped his eye level hoping Blaine would sit back down in the chair.

Blaine smirked and sat back down slowly, bringing one leg up to rest his ankle on his other knee. "Right, now we're ready again… So little Santana and I had some fun a while back. Obviously, she wanted more, as does anyone who lets me fuck them. Kurt can vouch on that, hmm?"

Kurt looked back and forwards between the expressions on his boyfriends and the principals faces before looking down at his lap and beginning to play with a piece of cotton which had suddenly became very interesting.

Satisfied with the deep crimson flushing through Kurt's cheeks, Blaine continued. "Except I wouldn't give it to her again like I give it to Kurt. So she got jealous. Normal jealously I can understand but Santana was going insane over it. She tried to make Kurt think I had been cheating on him with her and when that little plan failed she went for something much worse. Now pay close attention to this because you might want to think about extending her suspension upon hearing it."

Principal Figgins actually leant forwards slightly on his desk to listen to Blaine, a confused expression peering out from behind his clasped hands.

"She stole Kurt's phone and text me to meet him. So I made my way over. However, she also spread to Kurt that he was to meet Mr Shue after school in the Glee Club music room. Of course, when I found out I was in fact meeting the devils child and not Kurt… I panicked. And I was right to. She had sent Kurt, not to meet a teacher, but to be beaten up by the footballers on the school team. Luckily I got there in time and they only managed to do emotional damage to Kurt before bringing him to the ground. Well I was outnumbered, but I tried to fight them off. Needless to say I was beaten… while Santana taunted Kurt over how she was going to 'have' me. They left us there and went on with their business as usual. I had to go to hospital you know, with broken ribs. Kurt also went to hospital. Does that mean anything to you?"

A silence rang out through the room and Blaine's knuckles whitened as he gripped at the arm of his chair. Kurt realised what Blaine was thinking about and quickly moved to sit on Blaine's lap and softly stroke his cheek, "Hey! Hey you! I'm fine now. Don't think like that please. I love you."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt before pulling him close so he was curled up into Blaine's chest. "So you see, Kurt had a good reason for what he did; he was actually acting out of self defence. As did I, Santana attacked Kurt and I was simply protecting him."

"Even so… Violence is violence and you shall both still be suspended." The principal shouted the rest of his speech over the two boys' angry shouts, "I WILL SHORTEN THE TIME TO ONLY TWO DAYS. AND I ASSURE YOU… IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE THEN MISS LOPEZ WILL NOT BE COMING BACK TO MCKINLEY HIGH AT ALL. I WILL HAVE THE FOOTBALLERS DEALT WITH ACCORDINGLY."

Both boys calmed down at the principals words and looked at each other in delight and achievement.

* * *

><p>"I can see where he's coming from boys. I mean you DID break her arm Blaine… and Kurt you slapped her right in front of a teacher AND the whole of Glee Club." Burt said, trying to stay calm through his tears.<p>

"Still doesn't deserve suspension!" Blaine replied with a sigh and sulked into the chair.

"You need time to realise what's happened. You both do! Do you not get how serious this is!" Burt shouted at the two boys.

Blaine sighed deeply, "Burt, I know this is really serious but we did nothing wrong. This is all Santana and her evil ways."

"No Blaine. You don't understand. I'm not asking you to decide who's to blame. I'm asking you to think about how badly you and Kurt were treated by these people. And not just those either! Kurt, you've been bullied most of you teenage life and you don't deserve it. Your genuine and kind and loyal but there and people in this world who refuse to see that and will push you away and its unfair. I know half of your bullying you have kept a secret. Blaine, your father beat you just because of who you are and you put up with that for far too long! That's unacceptable and there are people that love you for exactly who you are. You boys need to speak out about these things… don't think it's ok for people to do these things to you because it's not ok. It's not…"

"I'm sorry Dad." Kurt said, struggling to look at the pain in his father's face.

"Why didn't you tell me? You should have come straight to me! I'm your father… I could have sorted this."

Kurt jumped up and sat down next to his father on the sofa, trailing a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I – I honestly don't know why I didn't. I think…. I think I thought I could handle it by myself. Or that it would all just wash over and everything would be fine."

Burt looked up Kurt from behind his hands and father and son stared into each other's eyes. "Kurt, I understand you're getting older. I understand you now have Blaine. But I need _you_ to understand that you need someone to help you deal with things like this. I am here for you. I will _always_ be here for you."

"I know Dad. I love you… so much."

"I love you too kiddo."

Burt glanced up from his embrace with his son to see Blaine playing with the arm of his chair. "Oi you! Get over here and join in with the lovey stuff for once will you?"

Burt was greatly but happily surprised when Blaine jumped out of the chair at once and almost ran over to join in with their hug. "Gladly. Thanks Burt."

"I love you too Blaine. You might not want to hear it but I see you as one of my own now. My three boys… Kurt, Finn and Blaine. Even little Aimee… I love you as I love my family. You're both part of our family now."

A tear dropped from Blaine's eye as he listened to Burt. After a few minutes of silence Blaine spoke out, "That's all I've ever wanted to hear."


	18. Secrets

**CHAPTER 18**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* I wish!**

**Thank-you for all your reviews, they literally keep me going)**

**I am so sorry guys for not updating like… at all… Ive had revision, school work, exams, dance competitions… no free time at all! I'm sorry this is only short but I felt like it was getting ridiculous with me not updating it! I'm missing writing this After my exams are finished I promise I will be back on schedule)**

* * *

><p><em>A tear dropped from Blaine's eye as he listened to Burt. After a few minutes of silence Blaine spoke out, "That's all I've ever wanted to hear."<em>

"Today's the day Blaine." Kurt said as he straightened his boyfriends tie and dusted off his shoulders, "You'll be fine. Just be strong, tell the truth… and please, _please_ try not to lose your temper in there. Ok?"

Kurt gently shook Blaine's shoulders and Blaine rolled his eyes in response, "I feel ridiculous in this suit."

"You look great actually." Kurt said pulling Blaine over to the front door, "I'm still waiting for that promise you know!"

The corners of Blaine's mouth twitched into a smile as he leant over to Kurt. He pressed their foreheads together and wrapped his arms about the beautiful boy's waist, "I promise… I'll _control_ myself, ok? Thanks for everything."

"No problem. I just want this to turn out the way it should. You shouldn't have had to put up with him for this long." Kurt said before bursting into tears, wrapping his own arms around Blaine's neck, burying his face into his chest.

"Hey, Hey! Shussshh… It's the last were ever gonna have to deal with him today."

"I wish I could be there for you. I know it's the family court but you're more part of _my _family than your own." Kurt whispered as Blaine stroked circles into his hair.

Blaine laughed out and placed a small kiss on Kurt's head before lifting his chin and placing another on his lips. "I'll be fine! We all know how this case is gonna end… I'm just needed for let's say 'evidence'."Blaine said, gesturing quotation marks with his fingers.

"Hey kid… you ready to go?" Burt asked Blaine, pulling on his coat ready for the harsh winds outside.

"As I'll ever be. I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and gave his boyfriends hand one last squeeze before ushering him out the door, "I love you more."

* * *

><p>Burt returned home to find Kurt cradling Aimee in his arms as he paced the living room. His perfectly coifed hair had now been dismantled and his carefully chosen outfit was now missing many of its layers. Burt noticed the dark bags under Kurt's eyes and how it was almost exhausting for him to carry the little girl in his arms.<p>

"Son, are you ok?"

Kurt startled in surprise and turned around quickly to face his father, "Oh… gosh you scared me. Yes, yeah I'm fine. I'm just stressed that's all." Kurt sat down on the sofa and placed Aimee beside him, "She was having a nightmare in her nap so I comforted her... helped me take my mind of Blaine actually."

Burt sat down next to Kurt and placed and arm round his sons shoulders, "He just walked in the courtroom before I had to leave him. The jury was already on his side before he even entered the room… I could just tell. You don't need to worry about it Kurt… your getting yourself worked up!"

"So he's fine! Thank the heavens… I can't believe he has to be in the same room as that monster again. It's horrible! Why can't everyone have a father like you dad? It's unfair."

Burt chuckled slightly, "Because not everyone has a perfect son like you, do they? Blaine's the exception… a genuinely brilliant guy, with a terrible family. I guess that's what led him to turn out the way he did. You really are a good influence on him though Kurt, I can see it!"

Burt tapped Kurt on the back and gave him a quick squeeze on the arm before standing up and looking lovingly down at Aimee, who was now sprawled out across the sofa, fast asleep.

"I better take her back up to bed eh! Gosh… She really is beautiful, isn't she…" Burt said as he took the little girl into his arms slowly and carefully.

"She's stunningly beautiful. Just like her father." Kurt said before time stood still and his eyes widened in horror as he realised how easily he had just let that slip, "_Shiiiiit._"

"I'm sorry Kurt? Aimee's father is… beautiful?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "Ok dad… I need to talk to you about something."


	19. Please Don't Leave Me

**CHAPTER 19**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you for all your lovely reviews! I would have literally stopped at chapter 1 without you! :)**

**Ok so I've found some free time so I'm trying to add some chapters to my fanfictions omg! :D**

**Here's a treat:**

klainer0801(.)tumblr(.)com/post/24214558354/how-the-house-is-planned-out-in-my-mind-for-my

* * *

><p><em>Kurt took a deep breath, "Ok dad… I need to talk to you about something."<em>

"Uhh sure son, I'll be back down in a minute." Burt said hesitantly, pulling a confused expression at Kurt. He turned around and headed towards the stairs. Kurt saw him place a small kiss to Aimee's forehead and smile to himself before walking into the spare bedroom.

Thoughts whizzed round in Kurt's head as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to his dad. He shouldn't have let that slip then… how stupid! Kurt threw his head into his hands in frustration, leaning his elbows on his knees. He really needed time to plan this… what was he meant to say? 'Oh dad, by the way… Aimee's actually Blaine's daughter! How awesome?' Yeah… right…

"What?..."

Kurt's head snapped up. Finn was stood in the doorway looking down at him. Shit. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah… you did dude… Can I-"

Kurt stood up and shrugged it off as playfully as he could manage, "Nah… It was just a joke, something that was going to mess Dad around with. That's all!"

Finn shook his head at Kurt and made his way into the kitchen, "You shouldn't be making jokes like that Kurt. I mean, their dads going to jail. Oh! Is Blaine at the trial?"

Kurt nodded his head in relief, only Finn would believe his lies. "Yeah he left this morning. He should be back soon, hopefully."

"Well, I hope it goes ok." Finn said before picking up the toast he had made himself and passing Burt on the way upstairs, "Alright, Burt!"

Burt playfully tapped Finn on the arm and made his way down the stairs. He smiled at Kurt and sat in the seat opposite him. He reached over to hold Kurt's hand, "Now kiddo, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I- uh… Well, its- I…"

"Calm down kid you can tell me anything, you know that!" Burt said placing his other hand on Kurt's knee to stop it shaking.

"I know… I'm just not sure this is something you're gonna want to hear."

Burt's eyes widened but then calmed as he laughed slightly, "Son, if this about you and Blaine. I already know… the walls are thin in this house buddy. Just be careful you-"

"Ew god DAD! No! That's disgusting…" Kurt said as his brought up his hands to hide his face in embarrassment. Great! Not only did Kurt now have the impossible task of explaining Aimee to his dad, he also had to deal with the knowledge that his dad knew him and Blaine were having sex.

"Ok, ok! Well, I just presumed…" Burt cleared his throat awkwardly and sat up straighter, "Anyway, if that's not it; what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ok… first of all. What I'm about to say is kind of… I don't even know! Just… don't judge please. I need you to help… I cant-"

"Kurt. I'm here for you. Whatever it is… I'll help you! You can always come to me whenever you need me!" Burt said moving so he was sat next to Kurt.

Kurt leant into his dads shoulder and took a deep breath, "Right… So when Blaine and Aimee first came here I told you about their life and their parents and their home…"

"Yeah, I remember… they haven't had a very easy life have they." Burt said placing his arm around Kurt and giving a little squeeze.

"No they haven't. You don't know the half of it! Well, I'm sorry dad but I've lied to you. I didn't know I was lying at the time but then I found out and I just didn't know how to tell you! But I cant deal this on my own and neither can Blaine!" Kurt said as the tears started to fall quietly down his cheeks.

"Kurt, Kurt look at me!" Burt pulled Kurt up to look him in the eyes, "Just tell me. Whatever it is; I will help you _and_ Blaine. Now, come one… what's happened?"

"It's Aimee. She's not Blaine's sister."

Burt stared at Kurt for a few seconds blankly, "I don't understand kid."

"Please don't ma- make me say i-it." Kurt said, now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Well, ok… Was she adopted? Or is she a cousin? No… I need you to elaborate Kurt…"

Kurt sat up straighter and moved away from his father slightly so he could see him fully; he took a deep breath and said calmly, "She's Blaine's. She's Blaine's daughter."

Burt blinked over at Kurt and shuffled his feet nervously, "You mean- she's…" Kurt nodded at his father until he continued, "Ok… H-how… WHY?"

"Please don't judge him dad! You know what he's like. He never used to be like it but he went to this party and because he was so little and insecure some girl took advantage of him."

"I'm guessing he went along with it… to see if he wasn't gay?"

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, "Basically, yes. She became pregnant; Blaine was that young he didn't know a thing about protection. Next thing he knows, he's got a little girl in his arms. The mother didn't want her… That's when his dad comes in. He told Blaine that they would adopt the child under his father's name if Blaine never told anyone about the beatings."

"That's disgusting. The whole thing is disgusting. How could- I … Blaine may have his faults but – he is _such_ a lovely person! He doesn't deserve all that!"

"I know… Do me a favour dad please? Let Blaine come to you about this. I told you because yes, we need help and yes, you need to know. But I don't want Blaine knowing I've told you."

"I understand. Try and convince him to talk to me ok? Blaine's an adult now… this needs to be sorted. They can't live in a lie… its unfair! Aimee needs to know and Blaine needs to have his little girl as he own, not as his sister. It must be killing him."

"It is." was all Kurt had chance to say before he heard a yawn coming from the top of the stairs.

"Is Blainey home yet?" Aimee said placing both feet on each step as she made her way down, rubbing her eyes.

Kurt swore Burt was about to burst into tears looking at the little girl in her pink night dress with her hair a mess, oblivious to the lies surrounding her.

Burt coughed, glanced at his watch and stood up abruptly, "Actually I'm on my way to get him now sweetie. We'll be home soon."

He made his way towards the front door before peering back over his shoulder at Kurt. "I'm glad you spoke to me Kurt. Thank-you. I love you."

Kurt smiled in response, "I love you too."

Burt closed the door behind him as he made his way out into the cold weather. Kurt listened to his car driving away from the house before looking over at Aimee again, who was still rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Do you want me to read you a story until Blaine gets home?"

Aimee nodded repeatedly as she made her way over into Kurt's waiting arms, "The hungry caterpillar please Kurtsie."

"Of course. We love that one don't we." Kurt said, kissing the little girl on the head before reaching for the book which was still on the coffee table from the last time he had read it to her.

* * *

><p>Kurt switched off the TV and turned to glance at the door. How long did it take for his dad to pick Blaine up? He got up to check on Aimee playing happily in the garden with her teddies.<p>

Kurt jolted round suddenly as he heard the front door being unlocked.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked as he ran back into the kitchen.

Nobody had time to answer before Blaine attacked Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt fell backwards, still in shock from the sudden situation, until Blaine was pushing him against the wall.

Burt laughed as he walked out the room, "Right… umm… guess I'll leave you boys to celebrate."

Blaine released from Kurt for a second so he could join in the laughter. Kurt loved the way Blaine looked when he smiled, truly happy.

"I'm taking that it went well then?" Kurt said joining in with Blaine's laughter as he pulled him closer by his waist.

Blaine placed his hands on the wall either side of Kurt's head, "It." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Went." A kiss to Kurt's nose. "Fantastic." A kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt giggled and returned the kisses, "You look like a little puppy: you're that excited!"

"I never have to face him again Kurt. He's out of my life and out of Aimee's life for good. No more abuse, no more hatred of me being gay, no more constantly being worried about Aimee and no more pretending to be happy families. We have a new family now."

Kurt pulled Blaine in for another kiss as he squealed in excitement. Blaine ripped off his blazer and tie the minute Kurt's lips were on his again. His hands flew to Kurt's sides as he started to rock his hips gently.

Kurt gasped at the sudden friction and could feel himself getting very hard, very quickly. "Blaine, we have a house _full_ of people."

"I'm being careful I promise. I'm not gonna do anything. I just-"

"_Blaine"_ Kurt hissed as his boyfriends hand began palming him through his jeans.

"Kurt, I love you so much. I don't know where I'd be without you. I need you so bad."

Kurt tried weakly to push Blaine away but gave into the pleasure and relaxed back against the wall. Blaine hadn't touched him like this in such a long time; soft, slow and gentle. It made him feel loved, protected, cared for… it was even more special considering it was Blaine who had started.

"I love you too Blaine. More than you know." Kurt said twisting his hands in Blaine's hair as he sucked on Kurt's neck softly.

Then Kurt remembered the conversation he had earlier with his father. A wave of guilt suddenly fell over him. Blaine had trusted him to keep that a secret. But he hadn't… Kurt had betrayed Blaine.

Kurt opened his eyes to look into Blaine's. He held in a chocked sob as he saw Blaine's beautiful and caring eyes staring lovingly back up at his. Blaine brought his hand up to caress Kurt's cheek and an carefree smile played on his lips.

Kurt hated it. Blaine loved him so much, trusted him so much. He was so happy; Kurt had hardly ever seen him like this. It seemed to Kurt like nothing could crush Blaine right now… he had Kurt, his daughter, a new family, his dad gone for good. Kurt didn't want to break the news to him now… but what other choice did he have.

Tears started falling like raindrops on a window as Kurt realised how much he was about to hurt his boyfriend with one sentence. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out apart from a small wail as he started to sob.

Blaine's face dropped into concern as he held his boyfriend tight as soon as he had started to cry. He began petting Kurt's hair and rubbing circles into his back while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Kurt wished he could stay there forever but he didn't deserve the sympathy he was getting, not from Blaine. He pulled himself out of Blaine's arms, not bothering to wipe away his tears and stood apart from him, the words he needed to say on his tongue.

"Baby, what's wrong? This is perfect now. We have everything." Blaine said as he made to grab Kurt's hand.

Kurt pulled his hand away and looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself. He didn't see the hurt from rejection fall upon Blaine face or the tear that fell from Blaine's eye as his boyfriend shuffled away from his touch. He didn't hear Blaine's heart crack in two as his world fell apart from that one small movement or the sound of Blaine's lungs crumbling as he struggled to breath.

There was only the silence as Blaine thought Kurt's love for him was no more.

"P- please. Please K-Kurt. Tell me- what I've d-done… I can m-make it up to you! I p-promise. I can't- I didn't – This… D-don't leave me. I love you."


	20. Can This Ever Be The Same Again?

**CHAPTER 20**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you for all your lovely reviews! I would have literally stopped at chapter 1 without you! :)**

**Right… ok so we've started the 20's in our little chapters so I've had a think about the plot and I've figured out how I want to end it :) Don't freak out though it's not any time soon, I've just figured out exactly how I want this all to end and I hope you all like it ;)**

* * *

><p><em>There was only the silence as Blaine thought Kurt's love for him was no more.<em>

"_P- Please. Please K-Kurt. Tell me- what I've d-done… I can m-make it up to you! I p-promise. I can't- I didn't – This… D-don't leave me. I love you."_

"Wait… what?" Kurt managed to cough out in surprise before his boyfriend was wrapping his arms around him, holding him so tightly like he would never let go.

"I can't lose you Kurt… I just need to know what I've done. We'll make it better." Blaine said, still clutching onto Kurt's shirt.

Kurt pulled back in Blaine's arms to look him straight in the eyes. All his emotions whirled into one as he continued to let the tears fall down his face. Kurt had no idea how to break this to Blaine but he couldn't think of one possible way that wouldn't result in a complete breakdown from his other half.

"Blaine… you haven't done _anything_…" Kurt began, choking on his words when Blaine's face took up an expression of huge relief, "I have."

Blaine tilted his head to the side in confusion before shaking his head quickly, "No - No you haven't Kurt… everything – everything is fine. Come on."

Blaine tried to pull Kurt in the direction of the kitchen but Kurt held him back and prepared to let out the news. Kurt, for the first time, couldn't read Blaine's expression or guess his emotions. But he knew for sure what Blaine would be feeling when he heard what Kurt had to say, and Kurt braced himself for the worst.

"Blaine, I- I told my dad. About Aimee…" Kurt started but Blaine's face didn't change, he simply stared at Kurt, "I told my dad about Aimee, Blaine."

The pair stood there for what seemed, in Kurt's mind, to be years, until Blaine's hands slowly fell away from Kurt's sides and the two were stood opposite each other, as awkward as strangers.

If it wasn't for the fact that Blaine's eyes had now taken a deep black colour then Kurt would have thought he may have even supported what Kurt had done. Then he noticed Blaine's shoulders tense up and his hands slowly ball into fists. He noticed Blaine's face developing a deep red colouring and the veins in his arms rising to the surface as he tensed his muscles in frustration. He noticed Blaine's slow but uncontrolled steps towards him as his teeth ground together.

It was too late.

"And what the _fuck_ do you mean by that?" Blaine hissed through his teeth as he towered over Kurt.

Kurt couldn't remember ever seeing Blaine like this; that angry that he looked like he could explode at any second. It was scary thinking his anger was directed as Kurt, when seconds ago Blaine had been falling into his arms in tears. Kurt backed away, intimidated by his boyfriend who was now flexing his muscles and balling his fists in front of him.

"Blaine listen… listen, I – I can explain!" Kurt stuttered, trying desperately to calm Blaine down to no avail.

Blaine simply laughed manically at Kurt, throwing his arms up into the air in disbelief, "What? Explain how you've ruined everything? How you've basically taken away _everything_ that means more than jack shit to me? I'd like to hear it Kurt, I really would but I don't think I'll be staying around that long!"

Kurt mouthed aimlessly at Blaine, unable to find the right words to explain. All of a sudden he was knocked off his feet as Blaine's strong hands collided with his shoulders and pushed him roughly against the wall behind him.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT KURT? FUCKING WHY?" Blaine screamed, throwing his right fist hard into the wall next to his boyfriends head. Kurt flinched and let out a weak sob, powerless to the situation. Blaine sighed angrily and dropped his head before taking Kurt's face in his hands.

Kurt felt all happiness rush out of him as Blaine held him there. His touch wasn't loving or caring as it usually was and he wasn't looking at him with the compassion and trust that he had become accustomed to. Everything about his presence was now cold and harsh.

"We had everything, Kurt. Things were working out! But you had to let it slip didn't you? The _one _thing I asked you to keep a secret for me… I trusted you!" bellowed Blaine, reminding Kurt of the boy he was before Kurt had spoken to him.

Guilt flooded his veins as Kurt looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. Boyfriend's? Were they even together after all this… Kurt highly doubted it, as Blaine said; he wouldn't be sticking around to hear Kurt out.

"Do you realise what this means? I've lost my little girl Kurt! I've lost you!" Blaine stammered, looking like he was about to burst into tears, but his anger powered him through, "How are we meant to figure this out? Did you – did you think your dad would be able to sort everything? No Kurt, everything I love _always_ gets taken away… Just as I thought things were beginning to get better."

"Blaine please just-" Kurt spluttered only to be cut off by Blaine's lips as they collided with his, hot and needy. Kurt was taken by surprise as he felt his body being pressed hard against the wall. The kiss was rushed and messy but neither of them cared. Blaine's hands were clasped around Kurt's hips so tightly he was sure there would be bruises in the morning.

"I can't believe you've fucking done this Kurt!"

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt groaned out as Blaine's hands began roaming over his body, harsh and heavy.

"Shut the fuck up." Blaine growled causing Kurt to tense in shock. Blaine took the opportunity and delved his tongue back into Kurt's mouth as he let their hips make sudden contact.

Kurt flinched but rocked in rhythm with Blaine's thrusts, knocking Kurt backwards into the wall every time. Blaine's breathing had become increasingly heavy and he pulled away from Kurt quickly, only to plant his lips firmly down onto Kurt's neck. He sucked hard and scraped his teeth across the large area on his neck which was rapidly turning purple.

"Come on."Blaine instructed Kurt as he made his way to the stairs without so much as looking back at Kurt. Only when he reached the top of the stairs and realised that Kurt wasn't following did he turn back around, "Did you not hear me?"

"Blaine, my whole family is in the house!" Kurt said, walking over to the staircase nervously.

"And the thing is… I don't fucking care. Now, unless you get your ass up here into your bedroom, I will be fucking your brains out on that sofa for your whole family to see."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief but quickly followed Blaine into his room. Maybe this would make Blaine calmer for long enough to realise Kurt only had good intensions when he told his dad.

"Get out Hudson." Was all Blaine said before he threw himself down onto Kurt's bed.

Finn blinked up at Blaine from where he was sat on his own bed, apparently oblivious to how angry the boy was. "Ooh, right. Lovely. Well I can tell where I'm not wanted."

"Finn, just - please go…"

Finn quickly spun round to look at Kurt who was stood in the doorway, tears streaming down his face. Finn's eyes grew wide and he threw his magazine onto his bed before walking past Kurt out of the room, "Yeah. I was- uh - going to go see Rachel anyway, I think… Yeah."

Kurt closed the door after Finn and turned around to face Blaine who was sprawled across his bed. He was looking at Kurt with lustful eyes but they still had the anger burning inside them. Kurt took a sharp intake of breath… Why was he allowing this? Anger sex?_ Really_ Kurt?

Kurt debated what his next move should be… they needed to talk, to discuss what was going to happen next in their life. As much as Kurt knew Blaine would disagree and protest, he decided he was going to try and persuade Blaine to sit calmly and talk things through with him. Yes, that was the plan.

Or Not.

Kurt was taken aback when his shirt was roughly pulled up over his head. He heard his belt buckle being undone hastily and his jeans dropping to his ankles. Well, there goes his plan.

"It looks like we're doing things your way then…" Kurt whispered under his breath as Blaine began busily taking his own clothes off. Obviously, they would have to have the talk once Blaine had got this anger out of his system and was ready to have a decent chat with him. Besides, Kurt could do with this; sex would certainly take the stress away… even if only for a little while.

Blaine, now fully naked, grabbed Kurt by the wrist and pulled his harshly over to the bed. Kurt fell with a thump onto the mattress and realised this was going to be very different to last time. Every breath was harsher, every touch was rougher and every word spat out with anger and disbelief instead of love and trust.

Though, through every pang of pain and guilt that Kurt felt, he began to see how much he needed Blaine now. Physically and mentally… He reached up and tugged Blaine down so he was lay over him.

Blaine growled into Kurt's neck and reached blindly over to Kurt's bedside table and slid open the top drawer.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's erection throbbed against his own. He tried to move to give some friction and the pleasure he needed but Blaine was already joining him again, a bottle of lube grasped tightly in his hand. They stared at each other in the eyes and Kurt swore he could see a smirk, straining not to appear on Blaine's face. However, the anger was the only thing that remained and Blaine ripped the top of the lube bottle with force and chucked it across the room.

It was all going so quickly that Kurt was unsure what was happening until he felt the cold liquid sliding across his ass, teasing his hole. He was vaguely aware of Blaine's other hand holding down his wrist so he couldn't thrash around too much.

All judgement of the situation left Kurt's head as Blaine shoved two of his fingers deep inside him, hitting his prostate perfectly. Kurt's mouth fell open with a breathless scream and he arched his back in the intense pleasure. He quickly tried to shush himself, remembering his family were just downstairs but it was too much for him to take and he continued to moan down at Blaine.

Wasting no time, Blaine thrust another finger into Kurt, stretching and scissoring him. His fingers moved quickly causing Kurt's hip to jerk sporadically back onto them. The heat in the room was intense and sweat started to drip down Kurt's back as he moved.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, whose head was flung back in pleasure, and his mouth fell open at the sight. No matter how angry Blaine was, he couldn't deny that Kurt looked gorgeous. Emotions flew around in his head but he tried to push them all out and concentrate on what was happening.

"That's right Kurt; fuck yourself on my fingers. Feel's good doesn't it? You like that?"

Kurt only managed a broken groan in reply and he increased the speed of his thrusts.

A whimper of need came from Kurt's mouth as Blaine removed his fingers. He quickly sat up to see Blaine stood in the middle of his bedroom, stroking his massive cock for all to see.

"Come here." Blaine instructed and Kurt jumped up and obeyed, "Now, suck it Kurt. You give me this… and after, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks. But first I'm gonna make you beg for it, just as your begging for forgiveness from me."

Kurt dick twitched in need at Blaine's words and Kurt began work straight away. He pushed his face down onto Blaine's hard cock as far as he could, until Kurt had completely taken all of Blaine. He felt fingers wrapping into his hair and holding him there with extreme pressure. Tears began to seep from the corners of his eyes and he could feel the tip of Blaine's dick tickling the back of his throat before he was finally released.

Kurt gasped for air but quickly sank back down onto Blaine's cock, sucking the head and licking along the shaft. He increased his speed, hearing moans of delight of Blaine, and brought his hand up to pump Blaine in between sucking.

"Get on the bed."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, he fell onto the bed and spread his legs apart as far as they would go. Blaine climbed up over him but didn't push in straight away as Kurt was expecting him too.

"Do you want me to fuck you Kurt?"

"Blaine, please- yes, I need-" Kurt moaned, desperate for Blaine's touch. He needed his release soon.

"You need what Kurt? A relationship is about trust… telling the truth. You seem to have forgotten that. You need to talk to me. Tell me what you want."

Pushing his hips down, Kurt tried to find Blaine's cock or his fingers… anything. Blaine sat up and sneered down at Kurt until Kurt realised that it wasn't going to get him anywhere until he gave Blaine what he wanted.

"Ok! Ok – Just fuck me Blaine. Please – I… _fuck me!_" Kurt screamed, giving up and reaching down to push his own fingers inside himself.

Blaine swatted them away with ease and sank down so he was breathing over Kurt's ass cheeks. "Like this?"he teased before pushing his tongue into Kurt, twirling it around his entrance before thrusting it repeatedly inside of him.

Kurt thrashed his legs around, trying to tell Blaine what he need but he was incoherent. He managed to free his hand from Blaine's and reached down to bring Blaine up quickly. He kissed him hotly, tasting himself on Blaine's lips and loving every second of it.

"No, your cock Blaine. I need you in me. I need it bad. Please. I'm so sorry!" Kurt breathed out, steadying himself.

Blaine's eyes turned an even deeper black as his incredible lust clashed with his anger. He rose onto his knees and plunged himself down into Kurt, a long moan being released from both partners.

Blaine didn't give Kurt time to adjust; he pulled out and thrust back down just as hard. Kurt was biting his hand in order to keep his screaming to a minimum but Blaine couldn't care less' he let out a groan with every thrust into Kurt.

Every time, Blaine pushed harder and faster, resisting the urge to go over the edge and come. His hips were getting manic and the bed was literally shaking underneath them. Neither cared, they both needed this.

Kurt squealed as he reached his climax, he muscles tensing around Blaine and causing him to reach his orgasm too. They both shook with the intensity and ended up collapsing on the bed, Blaine still inside Kurt.

After they had both recovered, Kurt looked down at Blaine, wanting to risk starting the conversation again. All he managed to say was, "I'm sorry-" before Blaine had jumped up and began redressing himself quickly.

"Blaine! Where are you going?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Kurt, I don't want to hear it. I'm getting Aimee and we're going." Blaine said, now fully dressed and heading for the door, "You know, it really does hurt to have your heart broken Kurt… thanks for helping me prove that."

Kurt panicked, throwing his hands around everywhere in search of what to say or do.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, YOU HEAR ME OUT!" Kurt said, standing up and surprising himself with his sudden aggressiveness. He had never been this angry at Blaine before.

Apparently, Blaine was shocked too, as he raised his eyebrows and stepped back from the door. They stared each other out, heavily breathing and panting from the mixture of sex and shouting.

"You _will_ listen to me, we _will_ have this conversation and we _will_ sort this situation out. Now, come sit down."

Blaine reluctantly strode over to Kurt's bed and sat on the end of it. Kurt picked up his clothes and redressed before joining him.

"I just don't understand why you did it Kurt?" Blaine said, the destroyed tone returning and banishing the angry one.

Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand and was pleased when he didn't flinch away, "I want to make everything better for you Blaine. Let's be honest, by keeping a secret like that to ourselves… it's not going to happen. I want Aimee and you to be able to have a proper father and daughter relationship-"

Blaine scoffed and turned his head away from Kurt, "Yeah. Well, that's never gonna happen is it? It can't."

"I don't see why not… now that my dad knows, he can help!"

"JUST like _my_ dad helped me eh? What? Are we gonna sign her up so Burt can adopt her now instead?" Blaine raised his voice, snatching his hand from under Kurt's.

"Blaine, stop getting angry for one second and _listen._ My dad wants _you _to have Aimee as yours, just as much as we do. He said he'll help us do that."

Blaine looked hopefully for a whole full minute and Kurt was beginning to believe that Blaine was seeing sense. Then something flickered in Blaine's eyes and he stood up suddenly, "Don't get my hopes up for something that will _never_ happen Kurt! I mean what the fuck am I meant to tell her even if I could eh? How am I meant tell that beautiful girl that her whole life has been some sort of lie? You think she'll understand that her brother is actually her father?"

"Blaine, there are ways of explaining… ways to help her understand! She's only a child!" Kurt said, leaning in to wipe the tears off Blaine's face but he simply turned his face away from Kurt's touch.

He quickly strode towards the door before Kurt could grab him and pull him back. He was about to turn the handle when he looked back at Kurt, tears welling in his eyes, "I love you Kurt… but you said it yourself. She's only a child. She doesn't deserve this! I've got to get her away from here… Goodbye."

He opened the door and ran out to find Aimee, leaving only emptiness in Kurt's room where he stood.


	21. For Good?

**CHAPTER 21**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you for all your lovely reviews! I would have literally stopped at chapter 1 without you! :)**

**So I haven't updated in a while because I've had competitions and exams etc so thank-you for putting up with me :') Anyway I'm back now so we should get updates up and running again! Love you all 3**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine opened the door and ran out to find Aimee, leaving only emptiness in Kurt's room where he stood.<em>

Chucking another pair of Aimee's pjs into his bag, Blaine scanned the room, "Have we got everything Aimee? Anything else you need?"

Aimee stared off into the distance, deep in thought before jumping up suddenly, "My toothbrush! I can't not have that!"

"No of course! Go on then, quickly." Blaine droned as he secured the bag and scanned the room once more to be certain. He spotted the pad and pen that he kept on his bedside table and walked over to pick up the pen before he even knew what he was doing. He scribbled a note as neatly as he could before Aimee returned to hold his hand lovingly:

_Kurt, _

_I love you so much. I always will. I'm really sorry... for everything. _

_I never want to lose you but, I can't lose Aimee either. _

_A happy life for me would include you but for Aimee to be happy she needs to be safe and away from what your family now know. I'm afraid her happiness comes before mine._

_You're amazing, funny, beautiful Kurt… your perfect. As soon as I'm out of here I bet the boys will be begging at your feet to be with you._

_Go find someone who can make you as happy as you deserve to be. Please, Kurt._

_Blaine x_

Blaine arranged the note on his pillow where he was sure Kurt would be the first one to find it and led Aimee out of the room, keeping a tight grip on her hand.

* * *

><p>"Blainey, wait! I've left my new teddy Burt brought me!" Aimee said as she pulled away from Blaine's hand and ran back up the stairs.<p>

"Hurry up Aimee please. We need to go."

Blaine continued to pull the one bag he had managed to pack for him and his daughter before his patience had run out. Slinging the bag by the front door, he turned around to see Kurt at the top of the stairs instead of Aimee.

His hair was a mess and the blush in his cheeks was high on his face, containing stains from where tears had been rolling down his face. Blaine felt a pain in his chest as he saw the boy in front of him. Why did he ruin everything he cared for? All he wanted for Kurt was for him to be happy and lead a normal life.

"Blaine… please? Just stop and think for a second. Where are you even going to go?" Kurt asked slowly, cautiously taking a few steps down towards Blaine. They kept the connection in their eye contact, knowing that neither one of them wanted this to happen but at the same time knowing neither could see a clear way out of the mess they were in.

Kurt hated seeing Blaine in the state he was in right now and wanted nothing but to take him in his arms and makes his world alright. Blaine stared intensely up back up at him, lips pursed with unsaid thoughts. Kurt studied Blaine, looking so vulnerable where he stood, and thought he was about to crack, when Aimee rushed past him down the staircase, snapping Blaine out of his separate world.

"Come on Aimee, we're leaving." Blaine demanded, taking the little girls hand in his own, reaching for the duffle bag and hoisting it onto his shoulder.

Kurt couldn't control the noises of protest that were coming from his mouth as he hurried towards Blaine, swatting his hand away from the door handle. He stood in front of Blaine with his back against the door, his eyes wide with fear and tears.

"Kurt, move." Blaine sighed as he moved his eye-line to his own shoes.

Frozen, Kurt didn't make a sound or move an inch. He simply kept a firm grip on the door handle behind him his knuckles going white from the force with which he was holding it shut.

"Please…" Blaine whispered, all optimism lost. He couldn't bear to look at Kurt and see the pain he was causing him.

Kurt still stood frozen. Unable and unwilling to move from where he stood. He wanted to say something or at least call out for his Dad to come and speak some sense into Blaine… but he couldn't do it.

"I said move, Kurt." Blaine spoke again, this time with more force behind his voice and this was what shocked Kurt into forming coherent sentences once again.

"Blaine, don't go. You need to stay. You have food, shelter and most of all a family that loves you here… what more do you want?" Kurt started but realising he needed to change his approach to get a response added, "If you won't do it for me… do it for Aimee. What kind of life will you be giving her on the streets?"

What Kurt was hoping for however was not what he got. Blaine's face boiled to a deep red and his free fist clenched at his side. Aimee shivered and clutched her teddy tight to her chest.

"We will not be on the streets! I am perfectly capable to provide a good life for Aimee with or without help!" Blaine screamed, veins throbbing close to the skin on his forearms as he tried to contain the brunt of his anger.

Kurt fell sideways into the coat stand as Blaine pushed him roughly aside, pulled the door open… and left.

* * *

><p>"We heard shouting Kurt… are you – Kurt? Kurt, what's up son?" Burt said with much concern as he neared his son, sat on the floor with tears streaming down his face.<p>

"He's gone Dad… he left, with Aimee. I don't know where… he's gone."

Burt glanced up to Carole from his kneeling position next to Kurt to see she had the same expression of shock and worry as he did. He closed his eyes to think as Carole helped them both to their feet.

"Ok Kurt… listen. We'll find out where he's gone to. He can't be far. If he still has Aimee with him then we can get him home and talk things through maybe but… if he's by himself then there's not much we can do at the moment I'm afraid… he's a grown adult now. You understand that Kurt?"

Kurt blinked at his father before adopting a confused expression and speaking very slowly, "Why wouldn't he have Aimee with him?"

This time it was Carole that answered, "We don't know his plans Kurt… he could be going to a family members or a –"

"He has no bloody family members!" Kurt screamed, getting more and more panicked by the second.

He needed to find Blaine, find Aimee, and bring them home. Then they needed to get Aimee under Blaine's legal rights. After that he will make Blaine fall in love with him again. Yes. He was sure of it. They would be a perfect, happy family and everything will be fine. Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to achieve all that.

Kurt was losing his mind. That was the only thing he knew of right now.

Burt placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave him a little squeeze of comfort, "Ok Kurt, just – just calm down. We're gonna fix this, I swear."

* * *

><p>Blaine reached over and tugged on Aimee's seatbelt in the small sidecar he had bought for his motorbike a couple of weeks ago. Once he was happy she was secure, he placed her decorated pink helmet onto her head and placed a small kiss to her nose.<p>

"Where are we going?" Aimee asked innocently, reaching out a hand to pull playfully on the stubble which had grown over Blaine's chin.

"I'm not sure yet honey… lets go get something to eat while Blainey has a think through things ok? I'll let you choose where."

Blaine received a small pondering smile off Aimee and took it as his queue to walk round and take his place on his own motorcycle seat. He started up the engine and grudgingly placed his own helmet on his head to set a good example. The engine roared into action as the little girl spoke up.

"Oh I know! That little shop with the green and red lights outside that does really nice pizza! We used to go there all the time!" Aimee squealed excitedly.

Reaching down a hand and patting his daughter's teddy on the head he let out a laugh which, for a small moment, removed him from the state of anger, worry and nervousness that he was in.

He sighed gently before starting the motorbike on the road, "Frankie and Bennies? _Great _choice! We haven't been there in quite a while, have we?"

Aimee stayed silent as they rode their way along the road, listening only to Blaine's heavy breathing and the wind rushing past. She looked up at Blaine and cocked her head to the side in thought, "We're not going back to see Kurt and his family again… are we Blainey?"

Blaine kept his gaze on the road but felt all his muscles tense up at the question, "Umm… no baby. Not for a while at least. You just – you just have to trust me on this one, ok?"

Aimee nodded her head vigorously and turned her attention to the road ahead again as they curved round a corner, "I trust you. We'll have to go back one day though… I'll miss them all if we go for too long."

Blaine tried his hardest to blink back the tears which were forming pools in his eyes. Yes. He was going to miss them too.

The long stretch of road ahead of them now seemed daunting and scary but Blaine forced himself to keep a straight head and clear his thoughts. He had to look after his baby now… this time; by himself. And Blaine was sure as hell he would put his all into protecting her and giving her the best life he could.

Aimee could be heard in the seat beside him singing sweetly to herself as she lay back in the cart and began to drift off to sleep. Blaine didn't wake her. It was a long way to where they were heading and she looked too peaceful and calm to disturb.

_She's got lots to learn__  
><em>_though she is sure to know__  
><em>_that I'll quietly spot her__  
><em>_anywhere she goes_

Smiling to himself, Blaine took the chance to look down at his little girl asleep next to him. He pulled over to the side of the road the first opportunity he had and pulled a blanket from the bag he had brought along.

Placing the blanket over Aimee, Blaine tucked in all the corners and made sure it was pulled up to her chin and encased her teddy inside. He sat atop his motorbike again and let the tears fall freely now that Aimee couldn't see.

Blaine's heart was about to beat out of his chest with the love he felt for the little girl mixed with the pain of leaving Kurt behind. He missed him already. They'd be a family one day. He was sure of it.

Riding along the road again, Blaine finished Aimee's lullaby, singing softly and quietly as she fell further into her dream world.

_Now our little lady's out with daddy for the day__  
><em>_she fought the yawns but couldn't stay awake__  
><em>_as I place her in the car__  
><em>_she's out like a light__  
><em>_cause she knows I'll get her home all right_


	22. Harder Than It Seems

**CHAPTER 22**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you for all your lovely reviews! I would have literally stopped at chapter 1 without you! :)**

**So we'll be finishing soon but I want to thank all of you wonderful readers for sticking with me :D So anyway after this I'm gonna need a new multi-chapter to work on so if anyone has a prompt just drop me a message or tumblr me :) Right… Enjoy the chapter it was difficult to write! Quite long to compared to the others!**

* * *

><p><em>Riding along the road again, Blaine finished Aimee's lullaby, singing softly and quietly as she fell further into her dream world.<em>

_Now our little lady's out with daddy for the day__  
><em>_she fought the yawns but couldn't stay awake__  
><em>_as I place her in the car__  
><em>_she's out like a light__  
><em>_cause she knows I'll get her home all right_

Kurt walked through the empty McKinley Halls and stared at the floor moving underneath his feet. His feet were walking aimlessly and Kurt knew he would end up in a corner of the school he didn't even know soon enough but he couldn't will his feet to stop.

After his English teacher screamed at him 'Pay Attention!' for the 14 time, Kurt had decided it was better to just leave so he picked up his bag, ignored the shouts of his name, and left the classroom.

Now, walking along the corridors, Kurt found his mind had become completely empty of thoughts or feelings. For once, this was a privilege as he found himself free of thoughts of Blaine and Aimee which had been haunting him for the past two weeks.

_Blaine._

Kurt scolded himself mentally as memories and flashbacks began to fill his mind of the day his boyfriend had left. Shaking his head, Kurt tried to get back the blissful numbness he had been becoming accustomed to, but to no such luck. That's when he realised where he was. Out of everywhere, _this_ was where his subconscious had led him to.

A small corridor loomed in front with the door to a small classroom flung open to ridicule Kurt where he stood. Kurt gasped for breath as he took a step inside the classroom and saw the beautiful piano where he and Blaine had once sat together, hand in hand, as they gazed out at the view without a care in the world. Kurt would have given anything to go back to that moment.

Slowly and carefully, Kurt ran his hand across the top of the piano and closed his eyes, allowing himself –for the first time since Blaine left- to bask in the memory of his boyfriend and how happy they were together.

He thought of where Blaine and Aimee were now… the whole Hummel-Hudson family had searched all over for them: relatives' houses, hotels, bed and breakfasts… anything they could think of. There was no record of them anywhere. That could only mean one thing in Kurt's mind.

Blaine had informed Kurt that living on the street would be something that wouldn't ever happen… but with the ways things looked, Kurt wondered if that was now a possibility. How much trouble were Aimee and Blaine in? He hated to think about it.

"You could have done more. You could have stopped them leaving. Why did you have to open your big mouth…Blaine trusted you." Kurt found himself repeating the statement to the open air as he did so ever night before he went to sleep lately. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he broke down and collapsed on his knees to the floor.

Glee Club, Teachers and even pupils from around the school knew something was up with Kurt. He knew they were all discussing his current welfare behind his back and he knew the rumours that were flying round. People had also noticed Blaine wasn't turning up for school and had begun to put two and two together. Kurt was fed up of the sympathetic looks from the Glee Club and the snide remarks made by the jocks. He hated that people could see Kurt's emotions like they were written on his forehead, he had always prized himself on being able to hide his true feelings.

And yet here he was: Alone and crying on the floor of a dark and dingy classroom, reminiscing and letting his barriers down. How had it ever come to this?

* * *

><p>"My little girl is growing up…" Blaine sighed into the silence as he brushed Aimee's hair off her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and curled tighter into a ball in the bed around her teddy bear. Blaine gave a small kiss to her nose and moved over to the other bed. He pulled back the covers and sank down onto the mattress slowly.<p>

Yes, it hurt knowing Aimee only saw him as her brother and not a father but it had always hurt. Ever since the deal with his father, every day Blaine felt it. However, since meeting the Hummels things had gotten greatly worse. Before, Blaine had forced himself to believe that things were how they were for a reason and they would always stop that way. But now Kurt had shown him some hope… yes, things were different.

That hope arose in Blaine and he had truly started to believe he had a chance in changing things with Aimee; maybe even leading a life with Kurt too. Blaine clenched his fists in fury as he realised how stupid and naïve he had been. Things could never change, regardless of how much he wanted them to!

Letting the tears fall, Blaine forced himself to sleep at 4:00am. Thinking of a life where he was walking hand in hand down the sidewalk with the one he loved. His one and only Kurt Hummel. The sun was shining down upon them as they talked and joked together. In front of Blaine ran Aimee, a few years older but just as beautiful, pushing a pram whilst singing happily.

"Daddy, can we get an Ice-cream please?" the little girl pleaded as the Ice-cream trucks tune began to blast through the street. Blaine picked her up with ease, "Of course, what do you want honey?"

Aimee pointed to the strawberry ice lolly and wiggled out of Blaine's arms in excitement. Her feet hit the ground with a small thud and she stumbled over to the Ice-cream van, laughing to herself. She wasn't quite tall enough to peer over the counter so jumped up and down impatiently as she beckoned, "Papa come on before he goes! Quickly!"

Kurt giggled, gave Blaine a peck to the cheek and threw the most beautiful smile in his direction before joining Aimee, "Look after Charlie darling."

Blaine looked down to see they had a dog too. A small Jack Russell who was bounding around at his ankles, tongue wagging in the heat. Blaine bent down and scratched Charlie's ears before looking back over to his family.

What the _fuck!_

Blaine recoiled in horror as the Ice-cream man transformed into his father, smiling evilly as he crouched to pick up Aimee. The girl screamed out as she was pulled inside the van and strapped into a seat. Blaine began running in the direction of the truck but his feet ran on the spot. The space between them stretched as he ran, it grew and grew until he couldn't see the van anymore. He screamed for Aimee but no noise came from his mouth.

Turning around quickly, Blaine saw Kurt staring at him with a blank expression. Blaine let out a choked sob and reached out his hand to pull Kurt into a hug. However, the minute Blaine's hand touched his shoulder, Kurt's body burst into a cloud of dust and smoke and floated away into the wind.

Blaine fell onto his knees in desperation, screaming silently. He turned his head to see Charlie turning into an enormous black dog, teeth bared and bloody. The new creature lunged for Blaine's face and-

Blaine sat up in bed suddenly, covered in a cold sweat with his t-shirt clinging to him. He pulled it over his head and hurled it across the room. Running his fingers through his hair, Blaine tried to calm his breathing. He glanced to the clock next to his bed to see the time 5:14am glowing back at him. _Great! I can't even go to sleep for an hour without a bloody nightmare now!_ Blaine thought as he lay back down into bed and closed his eyes.

He had lost so much sleep since he left Kurt, each night getting worse and worse. Blaine was scared, that soon he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. He plugged his earphones in his ears; in the hope the music would help him get some rest. Blaine cried himself to sleep, yet again.

He didn't notice Aimee sit up in the night, disturbed by his cries. She blew a kiss over to him, mouthing 'I love you Blainey' before resting her head back onto her pillow and drifting back into sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke with a start as the school bell rang out through the classroom. Damn… this was the third day in a row he had missed his lessons to hide away in this room. Brushing the dust on his sleeve away from where he had been lay on the floor, Kurt noticed the contents of his bag had fallen out across the floor. He must have passed out from the exhaustion of hysterical tears; he had been feeling weaker by the day.<p>

Steadily, Kurt picked himself up from the floor and pulled out his phone. He had heard the school bell but had no idea what time that bell signified, it could be the end of the day for all he knew. He flicked on his phone and squinted with pain as the intense light reached his eyes in the darkness. It was only lunchtime, he could see from the time display on his phone but that wasn't the thing that caught his eye.

_8 Missed Calls – Dad_

Fingers fumbling, Kurt panicked as he pressed the call option. What the hell had happened? Scenarios began to run round in his head but he barely had time to think as his Dad picked up after the first ring.

"Give me two seconds, Kurt."

Holding his breath in worry but anticipation, Kurt heard a car screech round a corner and then pull to a halt from Burt's end of the phone call.

"Sorry, I was driving. Listen kiddo I tried to get in touch earlier but the calls weren't going through so I-"

Oh _great._ His Dad had been trying to get in contact while Kurt lay there in his own self pity, not bothering to check his phone. Who knows what could have happened? 8 missed calls meant it was something urgent and judging by the tone of his dad's voice, Kurt could tell it was something very important too.

"Sorry Dad I was jus-"

"No matter Kurt, listen to me. I have some news for you… you might want to get here as soon as possible."

Kurt made his way out of the classroom and began to run down towards the exit of the school. Unlocking the car the minute he stepped outside. If this was what he thought it was then his dad was right. He needed to get there as fast as he can and he didn't care how many rules he had to break to do it. Including not being able to leave the school premises in school hours without permission.

"Yes Dad?" Kurt whispered as he reached his car and waited for the one reply he was hoping with all his heart to hear.

"I've found them."

* * *

><p>Ok. Deep breath.<p>

Burt could see Blaine and Aimee through the window of Starbucks, sitting opposite each other and sharing a chocolate cookie frappuccino between them. They looked… well. Not like they'd be living on the streets but not as if they were happy either.

Not knowing what the hell he was going to say when he came face to face with the pair, Burt pushed the door open and walked inside. The woman at the counter looked at him expectedly so he walked over and ordered a Latte for himself before making his way to the table where Aimee and Blaine were sitting.

Now Burt was closer he could see how truly unhappy Blaine was: the pain and sorrow even more evident in his eyes now Aimee wasn't looking at him. He had to hide his emotions from her obviously, Blaine was meant to be looking after the little girl and be someone she can look up too. Burt took another deep breath before he made his way over to the broken boy.

"Mind if I sit down son?"

Blaine jumped in surprise but then froze in shock and almost horror as he saw who had spoken to him. His eyes widened, emphasizing the huge bags under them and the pale skin that covered his face. His mouth dropped open as if he was going to reply but he stayed silent. Suddenly, he dived for Aimee's hand across the table and stood up in a panic, trying to find a way past Burt.

"Hey – Hey Blaine… BLAINE!" Burt shouted, catching attention from a few of the other customers so he dropped his voice back down, "I'm on your side Blaine. I only came to talk."

Blaine's face dropped to one of confusion as he considered Burt and his proposal for a second. Eventually he stepped back and sat back in his seat, hugging Aimee close so Burt had to sit opposite. Burt took his seat and looked at the pair as he took a sip of his drink.

"I've missed you." Aimee blurted out into the silence, receiving a pained noise from Blaine in reply as he held her hand even tighter.

"I've missed you too, a lot. You too Blaine. That's why I've come to talk… if you're willing to answer me?"

Blaine still stared sceptically over at Burt but seemed to visibly relax a slight bit at his words, "We've missed you all… How did you find us? And it depends what you're about to ask me…"

"One of my customers said he'd seen you here a few minutes back so I left right away and just hoped I'd get here in time before you left. And, well, first things first… how are you both?"

Aimee shared a look with Blaine before answering, "I'm fine, I just miss you all. I know Blainey's not ok though…"

Blaine turned to look at the little girl, scared out of his mind as tears began to well up in his eyes. "Aimee?" was all Blaine managed to get out before he choked up. He took in a deep breath and blinked back the tears as he interlocked their hands.

"What makes you say that honey?" Burt questioned.

Aimee's face fell more and more upset as she began to talk. Obviously she had been hiding a lot of feelings too, "I'm only little… but I know when Blainey's not ok because he's always been ok… till now. He looks more and more ill every day and I've heard him crying himself to sleep every night since we left you all. I hate it when Blainey's sad… it makes me sad. I guess- He misses Kurt."

Blaine pursed his lips together as he tried to control his emotions as the mention of Kurt, "Aimee I'm fine. We need to go, come on." Blaine stood up and began to pull Aimee out of the shop, ignoring her protests.

Burt ran out after them and stepped in front of Blaine's bike before he could hop on, "Listen, all I want is a few more minutes. A few more questions and a plan proposition… sound acceptable?"

Sighing with exhaustion, Blaine picked Aimee up and sat her on the small wall beside them and proceeded to lean against it himself, "Ok. A few minutes… Then we are leaving."

"Leaving to where Blaine… where are you staying?"

"Just a hotel near here."

"But we asked around-"

"I used a fake name. I wasn't going to make it that obvious where I'd been was I!" Blaine said, rolling his eyes as if it was evident.

Burt crinkled his nose as Blaine began to light a cigarette, "Put that out will you. And where the hell have you found the money to do that?"

Chucking the cigarette to the ground, Blaine tutted and stared back at Burt, "I'm capable of earning money. I've found a job at one of the shops in the next town to this one… and besides I had quite a bit saved up already. I was hoping to get something for… -Ku…"

Blaine stuttered and gave up on saying his boyfriends name, knowing it would hurt too much. Burt noticed how much the boy was struggling with the conversation and decided to get straight to the point.

"Ok Blaine," Burt began, "Here me out on this ok?"

Blaine nodded and looked down at his feet before Burt started again, "So, you need to come home… both of you. You know that! You shouldn't be living in a hotel when you've got a perfectly good home. And you Blaine should be at school, not working! I've already got a complaint from McKinley about your attendance: It's been two weeks!"

Blaine shuffled nervously and rubbed his thumb over Aimee's hand as he listened to Burt intently.

"I know you and Kurt had a… umm... fall out shall we say? But he misses you Blaine. He's not the same at all! He needs you and you need him! After you've figured things out we can begin to think about how to best transfer Aimee's rights to you so you can be known as… Well, what you truly are to her. You realise he was only telling me about – you know – because he cares so much for you both." Burt glanced over at Aimee but she seemed to be only interested in the fact that they might be going home.

"Yes, I know that. Which is why I can't go back… I was terrible to him Burt. He deserves so much better than me! I flipped out and I was selfish as I always fucking am. I didn't even stop for a minute and think about his reasons. I don't see why he should ever forgive me."

"If you saw the state of him without you, you'd go back."

Blaine's head snapped up as he heard the voice. That one voice he had been longing to hear. There he was. His perfect boy. By the way he was, Blaine knew he must have been coping just about as well as himself… but Kurt still looked perfect, absolutely beautiful without fault to Blaine.

"I came as fast as I could." And that was it. It was like everything was forgotten and forgiven. Kurt smiled over at Blaine before he ran into his awaiting arms. Blaine hugged back tightly as if he would never let go again. Breathing in his scent and feeling up the soft skin on the back of his neck, Blaine's tears finally began to fall.

Aimee squealed as she realised who had arrived and she jumped into the hug, holding tightly and emitted small excited squeaks. Kurt pulled back slightly but not enough to break any contact and simply stared up into Blaine's brilliant shining eyes. He laughed slightly and brought up his hand to wipe the tears from his face. Blaine leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, never wanting the moment to end. This was where they belonged. Together.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I''m sorry. I was stupid, we need you home. I had no right… you trusted me. I'm s-sorr-"

Blaine silenced Kurt with a small chaste kiss and that was what started the tears for Kurt. Such a small loving gesture, that he had missed for far too long.

"It's me who should be apologising Kurt… I jumped to conclusions and ran. I haven't treated you how I should but I promise – if you're willing to take me back- I'll treat you better and I'll-"

"I have a better idea. Yes, I will take you back if you will take me too… then we'll forget about these fucking _stupid_ things. And you'll treat me exactly how you already do… because you're perfect and I would never change anything about you. How about it?"

Blaine held Kurt tight and spoke into his hair, "Yes. Just yes Kurt. I love you. Thank-you so much."

"Kurt? Kurt?" Aimee squeaked from below them.

Kurt laughed and bent down to pick up the little girl in his arms, giving her a little tickle as he did so. Aimee squirmed before settling down into Kurt shoulder and slinging her arms around his neck.

"And as for _you! _I've missed you more than I can say. How do you feel about coming home with Blainey?"

Aimee opened her eyes slowly and looked between Blaine, Burt and Kurt before she answered, "I'd want nothing more."


	23. Routine Again

**CHAPTER 23**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Thank-you for all your lovely reviews! I would have literally stopped at chapter 1 without you! :)**

**So if anyone has anything they want to see in this story or anything I've missed (any loose ends that I need to tie up) now would be the time to let me know as I'm writing the very last few chapters! :) Thanks guys! Enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry it's took longer than expected! I just want it to be perfect! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>And as for you! I've missed you more than I can say. How do you feel about coming home with Blainey?"<em>

_Aimee opened her eyes slowly and looked between Blaine, Burt and Kurt before she answered, "I'd want nothing more."_

Kurt awoke to find himself being pinned down to the sofa where he lay. He felt the slippery tears that were streaming down his face and heard his own scream echoing around the room before he knew he was the one screaming. What the hell was going on? As his vision faded from the blur and back into reality he remembers the reasons for his panic attack.

The nightmares should have stopped now. The ones where Blaine and Aimee were being brutally murdered in alleyways or the ones where he was sitting in heaven with his mother as he looked down on Blaine slowly starving to death in the cold night air. Even dreams as simple as Blaine screaming and shouting at him for non-existent happenings seemed to haunt him through the night. They should have stopped. Blaine and Aimee were home; they were safe.

Racked sobs came from Kurt as he struggled beneath the warm body above him. However, as soon he heard the unknown's voice, Kurt froze and clung onto the body for dear life, crying silently into his shoulder.

"Shhhh. I'm here baby. I'm here. I'm never leaving you again, you hear me?"

Kurt relaxed as Blaine whispered into his ear with reassuring words and he brought his head back to look at his boyfriend as he lay over him. He smiled, suddenly sure he was safe and sound in Blaine's arms. Kurt reached up a hand to brush his boyfriend's curls from his forehead and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips to take away the worried expression.

"I'm fine. S-sorry… I promise, it's- it's just the stupid nightmares. Stop looking so concerned." Kurt encouraged.

Blaine sighed dramatically and hung his head before collapsing on top of Kurt, "Ok honey. It just – it frightens me. I used to have the nightmares too and it was fucking horrible. I hate to think you're going through that pain."

"Shhhh. I'm sure they will leave me soon enough." Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair and he ran his fingers gently up and down his toned arms.

It was then Kurt noticed where they were. He came to the conclusion that they must have just fallen asleep while watching a movie downstairs. The TV shone a bluish glare into the room, which contrasted harshly with the morning sunlight, streaming through the cracks in the curtains. Kurt glanced across and saw the 'Moulin Rouge' DVD case set out on the coffee table.

He felt Blaine shift his weight on him and suddenly Blaine's hands were gripping Kurt's waist tightly. Kurt pulled the blanket up over their naked torsos and pushed Blaine away slightly as he tried to entangle their legs, feeling Blaine's growing erection pressing against his thigh.

"Hey you! I don't know what exactly you're thinking off when you're pressed against me like that but you know the rules. Not while my parents are in the house. BAD decision Blaine, it's not happening."

Blaine grunted once as he relaxed back onto the sofa. After a few seconds of silence, longer than Kurt's liking, Kurt glanced over at his boyfriend. Blaine's gigantic puppy eyes stared back at him, his bottom lip protruding out in a pleading expression. He began to whine and nuzzle into Kurt's neck.

"No Blaine… Noooo honey" Kurt started half through laughter and half trying to wriggle away from Blaine, "Come on, we need to get up!"

"No you don't darling. What do you boys want for breakfast?" Carole smiled over at them as she walked through the open plan living room and into the kitchen in her night-gown and slippers.

Kurt sprang up in shock. It was obvious that Burt and Carole knew that he and Blaine we're in a sexual relationship… but that didn't mean Kurt was any more comfortable with them knowing. The less knowledge they had of that subject; the better.

"Carole! Uh, how long have you been there?"

Carole raised an eyebrow when she noticed Kurt's bare chest and shook her head she turned her attention back to the breakfast, "I've walked in just this minute Kurt, but I do NOT want to know what was happening before I entered as long as it stops now."

Kurt's face turned beetroot red and he sank down back under the blanket until his whole body, including his head, was covered. Blaine had other ideas.

Blaine grabbed the blanket and tugged it hard, sending it flying across the room. Kurt shrieked and scrambled across the floor to pick it back up. Blaine laughed happily and tilted his head to watch Kurt's ass move underneath his boxers as he crawled along, "Are you sure Carole because I can tell you ALL the details?"

Kurt threw the blanket back at his boyfriend before joining him back on the sofa and hissing out "Shut up!" through gritted teeth.

"Blaine." Carole dragged out his name in a warning tone but didn't manage to hide the amusement in her voice.

Blaine pulled himself up with the back of the sofa and peered over to smile angelically at Carole, "Sorry!"

Carole waved him off and turned to gather her ingredients from the fridge. Blaine spotted a figure making its way down the stairs, holding onto the banister with one hand and rubbing its eyes sleepily with the other.

"Good morning sleepy head! Did you dream well?"

Kurt grinned widely to himself at the way Blaine automatically went into 'loving and protective father mode' around Aimee; it was adorable.

Aimee nodded her head and ran towards the sofa with open arms, yawning in reply. Blaine picked her up and swung her over the sofa so she landed lying down in front of Kurt, "I'll take that as a yes!"

Kurt allowed himself to be the little spoon to Blaine as he crept up behind him and pulled him close. Aimee snuggled into Kurt's chest and closed her eyes, smiling in delight. Kurt yanked up the blanket and laid it neatly over the three of them before Blaine threw his arm round to hug both Kurt and his daughter.

"Oh well, I guess its pancakes all round guys. I better go and get your father and brother out of bed." Carole spoke in a sing song voice before jogging up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"You coming to Glee practice sweet cheeks?" Santana cooed, giving a particularly flirtatious look to Blaine as she passed. She turned and continued backwards down the corridor, in order to hear Blaine's reaction.<p>

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly as he tensed up beside him, "Of course San. Now why don't you go on ahead, I think your girlfriends waiting for you." Blaine nodded to the end of the corridor where Brittney was taking interest of a poster of some flowers for the eco-club.

Glancing round to see who Blaine was talking about, Santana choked suddenly and faced Blaine once more. For once, she didn't have an evil and scheming look on her face… this time the fondness and love but also panic was evident in her eyes. Folding her arms over herself protectively she gave worried glances between Kurt and Blaine before spluttering out "I'll see you in Glee" and running off to meet Brittney.

"I wish they'd admit it already you know? They are kinda sweet together…_ Never_, did I think I'd ever be associating Santana with the word _sweet_!" Kurt whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Blaine.

Kurt fell slightly off balance as Blaine gave him a playful nudge to his side. He apologised to some freshman he had fallen into as he hoisted his bag back onto his shoulder. Blaine laughed gleefully out loud as he let go off Kurt's hand and placed it around his waist to bring him closer.

"I'm sure they will when they are ready. I do agree though! Anyway we really should get to Glee."

Kurt smiled shyly and laced his arms gently around Blaine's neck as he reached up and pressed a long kiss to Blaine's soft waiting lips. They forgot they were stood in the middle of a McKinley corridor full of people, and pressed into the kiss passionately before breaking apart and bringing their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

For once, the couple walked away unnoticed by the surrounding students… no complaints, no homophobic comments, no frozen bits of flavoured ice dripping down their faces. They walked towards Glee club as a normal couple in love.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine entered the classroom to see a crowd around the piano, giggling excitedly about something hidden. The couple exchanged raised eyebrows and suspicious looks before making their way over.<p>

Kurt peered over some shoulders to Noah Puckerman leaning against the piano over a copy of the school yearbook, "Hey guys… umm, what's going on?"

Tina jumped at his unexpected arrival but managed to catch her breath before grabbing Kurt with both hands and screaming, "Nobody's defaced our picture this year Kurt! We've found what… 12 copies guys? So far, anyway! 12 COPIES KURT, nobodies decided to draw stupid things or write horrible comments!"

The rest of the group murmured excitedly about Tina's comments and Rachel bounded forward to meet Blaine and Kurt, "And I bet there are even more clean copies too!" She bounded up and down in front of them, clapping her hands in perfect rhythm.

Finn grinned widely at Kurt from behind Rachel's dancing while the yearbook was passed round to him. Kurt burst into laughter at the sight and raised a 'thumbs up' to him, "It's brilliant! Right bro?"

The rest of the Glee club froze, including Blaine. Heads slowly turned towards him with questioning and pleased looks on their faces. He had considered Finn a brother for a long time but had never really voiced it before. He hadn't planned it either really, it just came out…

Kurt tilted his head and smiled knowingly over at Finn whose face grew into an almost clown-like grin. He raced over and squeezed Kurt tight in his arms, removing him from Blaine's side. "Brilliant? It's fucking fantastic! Now hug me brother!"

Kurt giggled into the fabric of Finns shirt as his nose was squished against him. He brought his arms up to hug Finn back and was thankful when he was released so he could breathe again. The glee club members around roared into cheers and laughter, spinning each other round in the air and singing random tunes throughout the room.

Blaine called Kurt's name and held out a hand for him to take. Kurt nearly burst into tears right there on the spot as he saw the proud look that was shining off Blaine's face. It almost looked as if tears were brimming in his eyes too. Kurt took his hand and closed in to nuzzle his face into Blaine's neck who giggled in a polite thank-you.

Mr Shue entered the room and roared with laughter as he greeted the Glee Club, "I take it you saw the yearbook then!"

Cheers of "We sure did Mr Shue!" and "Can you believe it?" were shouted over the commotion before the teacher calmly shushed them and sat them down in their seats. Just before he began to talk however, Blaine stood up and walked to the centre of the room.

"Mr Shue and uh- Glee Club… I have a song I'd like to sing actually. If you don't mind?"

Simultaneous whistling and ushering hands pushed Blaine into position. Nervously he rocked back and forwards on his heels and lifted his head to look over at Kurt, "Kurt- This is for you. I love you, with all my heart. You've made me a changed man, in a good way. You give me unconditional love every day, more than I could ever ask for. I never want to lose you… and I want to thank you for being in my life. You're perfect for me."

The tears around the room seemed to unnerve Blaine. He tensed up visibly at the adoring looks thrown at him along with the 'awww's' and sounds coming from the girls. He ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment and glanced down at the floor. After a second of thought, he found something that would clear the awkward atmosphere, "And let's be honest. Your sex is fucking phenomenal baby."

The room burst into laughter as it was now Kurt's turn to retreat into embarrassment. He held his head in his hands as his cheeks burnt up. Mercedes nudged him teasingly and he swear he heard Santana say, "I always knew Kurt Hummel would be kinky as hell in bed." Which made him hang his head in shame even more.

"Ok settle down! Come on!" Mr Shue called from where he sat, looking as embarrassed as Kurt was at the conversations taking place in the room.

Blaine then, to everyone's surprise, walked over to sit on the piano stool. "I love you honey." Kurt called as Blaine took his position to start playing. The boy turned his head to stare at him with heart eyes. Emotions seemed too much for Blaine's face; he looked like he would explode any second. Luckily, Blaine found an ease and passion for expressing through music and Kurt gasped as the most beautiful melody he had ever heard began to play.

It was only when Blaine started singing, that Kurt recognised the song. It was such a different version… slowed down to a jazz standard sort of genre that Blaine played beautifully. The song suited their relationship and one another perfectly; it was obvious just how much time Blaine had spent writing, arranging and preparing this piece for his boyfriend to make it as perfect as it could be.

_Look into my eyes, you will see__  
><em>_What you mean to me__  
><em>_Search your heart, search your soul__  
><em>_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Kurt wasn't sure when the tears has started to fall, but now they were flowing down his face and across his cheeks, thick and fast. He ignored his friends who were watching his reactions and focused his attention on Blaine and what he was trying to tell him.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for__  
><em>_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for__  
><em>_You know it's true__  
><em>_Everything I do, I do it for you__  
><em>

So that's it… the message Blaine was trying to deliver. Without Kurt, there would be no Blaine. Everything that Blaine did or spoke was because of love and thanks for Kurt being in his life. Kurt dreaded to think about where they would both be right now if they hadn't met each other. He shook the thought from his head as Blaine's singing began to fill him up again.

_Look into your heart, you will find__  
><em>_There's nothin' there to hide__  
><em>_Take me as I am, take my life__  
><em>_I would give it all, I would sacrifice__Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for__  
><em>_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more__  
><em>_You know it's true__  
><em>_Everything I do, I do it for you__  
><em>_Oh yeah__  
><em>

Everything in the room went black apart from Blaine sat on the piano, singing out to Kurt as if they were his dying words. Kurt stood and walked over to his boyfriend, loving the pure love that shone back at him through Blaine's eyes. Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing the higher harmony as Blaine continued to play. Someone they both managed to contain their sobs as they kept their eyes on each other and sang their hearts out.

_There's no love, like your love__  
><em>_And no other, could give more love__  
><em>_There's nowhere, unless you're there__  
><em>_All the time, all the way, yeah__Look into your heart, baby__Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for__  
><em>_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more__  
><em>_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you__  
><em>_Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you_

Blaine stopped playing after the massive crescendo and stood up to move towards Kurt. He slipped his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes as he continued to sing. Kurt relaxed into his touch and closed his eyes too, listening to his angel's voice._You know it's true__  
><em>_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you__  
><em>


	24. New Beginnings and Older Endings

**CHAPTER 24**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**I just want to say thank-you so much to everyone who has reviewed, read, recommended, favourited and followed this story! I'm so happy people have enjoyed it and you really have been my inspiration to keep writing! I've only got the Epilogue after this chapter and I feel like I'm losing a baby so please leave a review to let me know what you think! Also my tumblr is **_**klainer0801**_** so if you head on over and leave me a message or follow me I will follow you as I want to know who my lovely readers are! **

**This chapter is obviously **_**really **_**long but push through it because I promise it is worth it! Now, I'm not sure how adoption things go and I'm really not sure that what happens in this chapter is possible or legal or whatever but… hey what are AU's for! It's taken me 5 different attempts at this ending and it was INCREDIBLY hard to write because I wanted it to be perfect so I really hope it is perfect for you too! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine stopped playing after the massive crescendo and stood up to move towards Kurt. He slipped his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes as he continued to sing. Kurt relaxed into his touch and closed his eyes too, listening to his angel's voice.<em>_You know it's true__  
><em>_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

Stretching his legs out freely, Kurt blinked his eyes open when he noticed something strange. The bed was empty apart from his own body. He sat bolt upright in a panic and scanned the room quickly, relaxing when he saw Blaine stood at the other side of his room looking into the wardrobe. Kurt turned his head to see the time '5:46' glaring back up at him from the clock on his bedside table.

"Blaine honey, come back to bed. Do you know how early it is?"

Blaine started slightly and closed the wardrobe door as he turned round to face Kurt. He folded his arms over his bare chest and dropped his head to look at his feet. Wiggling his toes, he let out a heavy sigh before glancing back up to his boyfriend, who was lay waiting for him.

"I'm just nervous. What if they think I'll be a terrible father and won't let me –" Blaine choked on his words. If the adoption agency wouldn't comply with his wishes then Blaine didn't know what he would do.

Kurt let out a low hum and shook his head in disapproval before reaching up and grabbing Blaine by the hips. He pulled Blaine towards him where he was kneeling on the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, linking his fingers and gazing up into his boyfriends arms. Only after Blaine had calmed and let his arms loose to hook around Kurt's waist did Kurt reply.

"You need to stop panicking you know." The pair laughed quietly and Kurt tapped up Blaine's chin with his fingers so they were forehead to forehead, "She's your daughter Blaine. You are a _brilliant _father and given the circumstances… it's almost a given fact that this time tomorrow she will be able to call you 'daddy'! Ok?"

Blaine collapsed down onto the bed beside Kurt and pulled the sheet up around the both of them. It was hard for him to keep from smiling insanely at Kurt's words and just managed to let out a "Thank-you. I love you so much, Kurt."

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to pull him closer, Kurt closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep. His dreams were filled with the future… Blaine and Aimee, graduation, New York, his first car, his father and Carole's wedding. Normally Kurt wouldn't allow himself to think into the future for the simple reason that he didn't want to get his hopes up for things that wouldn't happen. But at that point, curled tightly to his boyfriend at early hours of the morning, his life was pretty darn good. Maybe those things could happen after all…_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Blaine could see Burt glancing over at him every two seconds but kept his gaze on the road ahead. Ten minutes down the line and he could literally feel Burt's concerned eyes burning into the side of his head. Blaine slammed his hand down on the dashboard and let his head fall backwards to slump against the seat, "What? You keep staring at me like I'm a bomb about to explode!"<p>

Burt jumped at the sudden outburst and stuttered his words, "I'm just- I w-wondered…." He sighed before looking placing his free hand onto Blaine's shoulder as they reached the traffic lights, "Are you OK kid?"

Blaine didn't even open his eyes as he leant back into his seat, but simply scoffed and raised his eyebrows, "Do I look fucking OK to you?"

"Hey hold up Blaine! I'm concerned about you that's all!" Burt put the car back into drive as they sped off from the traffic lights.

"I'm just worried. I'm not good at this type of thing! How the hell am I gonna walk into that room and appear respectable and like decent father material?"

Blaine squinted in the harsh sunlight flooding the car from the clear sky outside as he opened his eyes. He looked over at Burt, who had parked the car into the side of the road and was staring intensely back at him.

"Blaine. You don't need to worry about showing you are good father material… that's a natural thing to you buddy. You look at that little girl like you do my son, they are your world. Without them you're nothing. Your love for them shines off you so obviously; there is no way anyone is going to be worried about whether you'll be able to take care of that little girl. Even the mention of her now and your whole face has lit up."

Blaine smiled to himself and dropped his head in embarrassment, but everything Burt had said had really hit home. All of it was true… hopefully Burt could be right about the adoption agency not being worried about his ability to take care of Aimee too.

Blaine could swear his heart was about to burst out of his chest with the speed it was beating. He pressed his hands between his legs to keep them from shaking as he looked up at the cold grey building in front of him. He recognised it from when he had come along to sign the papers to officially give Aimee over to his father. The place looked dark and lonely and Blaine hated to think that if it was up to Aimee's mother then his little girl could still be living within the walls of a place like this.

Burt opened Blaine's car door and stepped clear of the way, crouching so Blaine could see his face, "You coming kiddo? Today is the day; you can't turn back now… I know you'll walk out of here a happy man. I promise."

Blaine nodded slowly and stepped out the car, slamming the door behind him. He looked at the rough iron gate, swinging freely ahead and literally had to hold his stomach to stop himself from puking. Burt was right; this was it.

Taking a deep breath of the summer air, Blaine prepared himself for the meeting he was about to have. His feet carried him up to the grand double doors at the front of the adoption centre. Raising a hand to knock, Blaine felt a surge of confidence fill him as he thought of his little girl and his beautiful boyfriend playing together and waiting patiently for his arrival home. He wanted that desperately: his own loving family, his own beautiful house, his own perfectly future. His visit here today would be the first step to achieving that and Blaine was sure as hell going to grab that opportunity.

"Hello, can I help you?" said an elderly woman stood in the doorway with a suspicious look on her face. If she was looking worriedly down at Blaine now, Blaine dread to think what would have happened if he hadn't thought to wear a suit to cover his tattoos and piercings.

"Hi… uh we're here to speak to Mrs. Hughes. Can we come in?" Blaine answered slowly, grinning in the politest way he could.

"Oh! Mr Anderson is it?"

Blaine winced at the name; it reminded him of his own father but nodded, keeping the smile on his face. The old woman opened the door wide and gestured for him and Burt to come inside.

"If you take a seat dears, I'll go tell Mrs. Hughes you're here." The old woman babbled before running off towards a door at the opposite side of the room. Blaine took the chance to look around the room; whereas Burt took a seat on the sofa the old woman had directed them too.

"It's a bit more posh than I remember it to be." Blaine thought out loud as he took in the view of the grand staircase and the heavy curtains hanging from the windows. He ran his hand over a silver ornament that was placed on the window ledge, "I always thought it to be a really daunting place and I mean… that's still true but it's not as _scary _as I remember it."

"Well, you're older now Blaine. This shouldn't be scary for you… this is the place you'll get your daughter back, that's not scary is it? That's wonderful."

Blaine began to walk over to Burt with a smile on his face and slumped down onto the seat next to him, "Yeah… I guess you're right."

Playfully tapping Blaine on the arm, Burt continued, "Yes, I'm always right." The pair laughed together until it faded off into a comfortable silence. Just at that moment, the old woman reappeared with a huge grin on her face.

"Mrs. Hughes will be with you in 2 minutes. Can I get you anything while you wait?" She wrung her hands and looked over at Blaine with an almost lovingly but pitiful look in her eyes. Blaine wondered whether she had been told about his case with Aimee.

"We're fine thank-you very much." Burt answered and smiled over at her until she left the room. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, Burt span his head round to talk to Blaine, "Remember everything I said OK? You have _nothing _to worry about! When we go in there… nice firm handshake, lots of eye-contact and _please _try to keep away from innuendos or swearing! After that, everything will be a breeze."

"Thanks for coming here with me today Burt; It really does mean a lot." Blaine whispered, taking interest in a stray piece of stitching on the sofa. It was still a strange feeling for Blaine to feel such love for a father figure in his life.

"Well, you're a great man Blaine. You deserve Aimee as your daughter and that beautiful girl deserves you as her father. I wanted to come and support you."

At that moment, Mrs. Hughes opened the door to her office and Blaine and Burt stood up quickly, straightening ties and brushing off suits as discreetly as they could. She was a short woman but seemed much taller in the high heels and pencil skirt she was wearing. She was a young woman with a fresh face and polite smile. All of this calmed Blaine as he walked towards her.

"Mr Anderson and Mr Hummel? Lovely! Come straight in!" Mrs. Hughes beamed over at them before gesturing at them to follow her into her office.

Blaine took the opportunity to glance at his phone as he walked in. It was 11:24am; they had decided to come early for their appointment at 11:30am to create a good impression. Blaine also saw he had 1 new message off Kurt. He tapped it open and saw it read: _Good luck baby. I believe in you xxx. _Blaine felt his heart swell and heat fill his body as he tapped out his reply of three hearts and sent it to Kurt before turning his phone off.

Blaine looked up and walked over to the desk in the middle of the room and took his place in front of one of the two chairs set out for Burt and himself. He was about to take his seat before he remembered what Burt had been talking to him all about for the last week; Blaine had never been to an interview or meeting before so Burt had to fill him in on how things usually played out and what was expected.

Mrs. Hughes stuck out her hand to greet Blaine and he took it gladly, "My name is Jessica."

"Blaine. It's lovely to meet you." Blaine replied before dropping the handshake, feeling quite pleased with himself. Mrs. Hughes repeated the process with Burt and proceeded to take her seat.

Blaine glanced over at Burt, who winked a 'well done' over at him, before he sat down in his seat too.

"So, we're here to discuss the adoption of Aimee Marie Anderson. I understand the situation to be: Blaine, you are Aimee's biological father but were blackmailed by your father to give her up for adoption so he could adopt her. Now, I have been told your father is now actually in jail under charges of child abuse, possession and use of a gun, assault and resisting arrest. Obviously the necessary paper work has been filled out by the police so our job today should be a lot easier with that completed. I believe what we are here to do today is to transfer Aimee's rights and so on back over to Blaine so it is known that your are her biological father and she is your biological daughter. Am I correct?"

"Yes Madam. I'd like to thank-you in helping me with this today."

Mrs. Hudges smiled over at Blaine through her glasses, "It's alright dear. A case like yours… well, it seemed the right decision was obvious in this situation." She then turned her attention to Burt, "Anyway, I'm guessing you will be the witness for today. Can I ask what relationship or status you have with Blaine or Aimee?"

Burt grinned over at Blaine before answering, "Blaine is my son-in-law actually. He's in a relationship with my son, Kurt."

Blaine froze at Burt's words and realised his fears were coming true. He was gay; therefore Mrs. Hughes would deem him incapable of bringing up a child. He knew it. He turned his head slowly, preparing himself for the look of disgust that would appear on her face. Instead, he saw an even bigger smile creep up her face.

Blaine sat there in shock as he watched Mrs. Hughes clasp her hands together in excitement, "Oh that's lovely! Aimee will have _two _parenting figures in her life! And even grandparents! I'm sorry I'm being so unprofessional right now but she's such a beautiful innocent young girl and this seems like the perfect family for her to be a part of."

Blaine smirked and laughed politely, this was going down brilliantly. He had no idea what he was worrying about in the first place! Even Mrs. Hughes could see how great of a family they were becoming.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed and dropped his pen after signing his signature on the last line. He passed the papers over to Burt so he could sign as the witness and he smiled over at Mrs. Hughes, "Thank-you so much. I – I don't kn-" Blaine felt himself getting emotional and blinked back the tears quickly, "Just… thank-you for giving me my little girl back."<p>

Mrs. Hughes reached across the table and placed her hand over Blaine's, "It's ok darling. I wanted to do _everything _I could to help. And, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. You've got this number and you've got my email. Any trouble and you contact me right away."

Blaine nodded and relaxed back into his chair. It had been hard work; there had been a long discussion with plans for the future and agreements and compromises and more paperwork than Blaine had ever had to sign but it was all worth it. He was getting his daughter back.

Burt tucked the pen he was using neatly back into the desk-tidy on Mrs. Hudges desk and passed her the papers back over which she took with a small nod of her head. She placed them down in front of her and flicked through the papers to check all the information and signatures were present and correct.

Burt tilted his head and shook Blaine's knee, "I'm proud of you, son."

Blaine couldn't help but let out a laugh and leant across to give Burt a crushing hug. Burt jumped in surprise but then joined in with the laughter and hugged Blaine just as tightly back. Blaine sat back down in his seat and blinked back the tears which were pooling in his eyes. Everything he had ever wanted was coming true.

"Well, it looks like we're all done here. Mr Blaine Anderson, I'm happy to say that you are now recorded as the father of Aimee Marie Anderson. Congratulations!"

* * *

><p><em>Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!<em>_  
>Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'<br>Chika chika chu whop  
>Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You<em>

Kurt laughed gleefully as Aimee sang along with the lyrics to her favourite TV show. It was now 5:43pm and Kurt was beginning to worry about Blaine. He had been at the adoption centre now for a hell of a long time and Kurt couldn't busy himself with pointless things to keep his mind away from the matter for much longer.

"Come on then darling! Shall we start clearing your toys up so it's nice and clean for when Blainey and Burt get home?"

Aimee jumped up from her place in front of the TV and began to run around the room, "We can't tidy up if you can't catch me!"

Kurt laughed but joined in with her game, pretending not to be fast enough to catch her and running in circles around the sofa, "I'm gonna get you! Come here!"

Aimee screeched and giggled as Kurt caught her and lifted her up in the air before tilting her upside down and tickling her sides. When Aimee finally gave in and was all giggled out, Kurt flipped her to hold her in his arms, pressed against his side.

"Right. Now I've caught you, I think we made a deal that you would help me tidy up!" Kurt placed a finger onto the little girl's nose and made a quacking noise as he pressed down. He let Aimee down to the floor and moved over to where he toys were lay across the floor.

He turned to see Aimee stood reluctantly where he had left her, "What's the matter Aimee?"

Taking the hem of her dress out of her mouth, Aimee brushed her fringe back from her face and looked around the room, "If I help you tidy up can I please dress up as Cinderella when we have story time tonight?"

Kurt sniggered and gestured for Aimee to join him, "Of course you can darling! Now can you go place these back by the TV for me?"

Before Kurt could pass Aimee the DVD's however, he heard a key turning in the lock on the front door. He smiled at Aimee, noticing she had heard it too, "Blainey's home! Do you want to go greet him?"

Aimee didn't need to be asked again as she sprinted off towards the front door. Kurt stood up quickly and jogged over to where she was standing. When Blaine walked in, Kurt would be able to tell straight away how things had gone down. He was _really _hoping everything had turned out how they wanted it to.

The first face he saw come through the door was Blaine's, and on it was the biggest smile Kurt had seen on him in a while. He smiled over at Kurt and simply nodded his head before holding out his arms. Kurt gladly ran into his open arms and held him close.

"Oh Blaine! I'm so happy for you! I knew this would all work out!" Kurt broke back from the hug and cupped his boyfriends face with his hands. He pressed a small and slow kiss to Blaine's mouth before pulling back to show Aimee.

"Hello sweetheart!" Blaine screamed with delight as Aimee ran up to him, hair flowing gorgeously behind her, "I take it you're happy to see me then!"

Aimee wrapped her legs around Blaine as he lifted her up into a hug and placed a kiss to her forehead. They both closed their eyes as they stayed in that moment.

Burt squeezed in behind Blaine and locked the door before joining Kurt, "You know Kurt, when you first introduced me to Blaine I thought we were in for a terrible time… but no, you've got yourself a keeper there son. He's a wonderful man and he makes you complete. I'm proud of you, for everything… and always will be."

"Thanks dad, I love you so much." Kurt said leaning into his dads arms which held him tight.

* * *

><p><em>if time could only give me<em>_  
><em>_a moment to reflect__  
><em>_to smile on all that has been__  
><em>_to treasure what is left__  
><em>_though I won't always be here__  
><em>_this you surely know__  
><em>_that I'll quietly spot you__  
><em>_anywhere you go_

Blaine stopped singing and brushed Aimee's hair away from her face where she lay across his lap. He leant down and placed a small kiss to her temple as she drifted off to sleep from the lullaby. Turning his head, he saw his beautiful boyfriend's bright eyes staring at him with such loving intent.

"What you staring at?" Blaine whispered, knocking Kurt's shoulder with his own playfully.

"She's inherited your singing talent you know…" Kurt replied, now leaning his own head into Blaine's neck and bringing his feet up onto the sofa. Blaine chuckled softly but didn't reply. It was obvious he was deep in thought; Kurt knew Blaine had been thinking about nothing else for the past 3 hours he had been home.

"Blaine, you can do this. She loves you with all her heart… she'll be over the moon when you tell her. We've talked about this. It will be difficult baby, but it will all be worth it."

"What if she isn't though? What if she calls me Blainey for the rest of her life? What if she hates me for what I did to her? She's going to get older… she'll hate me for it."

Kurt sat up suddenly and stared over at his boyfriend with a disbelieving look, "Blaine… you saved that little girl. You protected her from harm and took the pain for yourself. You let yourself get _abused repeatedly _so she could be safe with you. You looked after her and cherished her with all your heart… and now you're providing her with her true family and a home she's loved in. How can she hate you for that? She'll understand the reasons you couldn't tell her and you did what you had to do. We're all ready Blaine but it has to be you who makes the decision."

Blaine sat in silence for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and looking down at the little girl lay in his lap. Kurt guessed he had come to his decision, now he had to wait to see what Blaine would do. Gently, Blaine picked Aimee up in his arms and nodded his head over at Kurt to tell him to follow. He slowly carried his daughter up the stairs and pushed the door to her room open with his shoulder.

Kurt watched from the doorway as Blaine tucked Aimee into bed with the sheets fitted tightly around her. Pushing her teddy-bear closer, Blaine gave one more kiss to Aimee's forehead before smiling and making his way back to Kurt.

"Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came all too quickly and Kurt found himself cooking dinner in the kitchen as Carole sat and comforted Blaine with words of support and confidence. Kurt crouched down and opened the oven with a kitchen towel and decided the tuna-pasta-bake he was cooking was done. He peeked his head over the counter and looked directly at Blaine, "I'm ready to start dinner if you are?"<p>

Blaine's eyes grew wide with worry but settled after Kurt sent him a reassuring smile. He nodded his head and walked over to where Kurt was stood. Turning his attention to Carole, Kurt took the tray out of the oven and placed it on the side, "Carole, will you go get Aimee and Burt? I think they're playing in the garden… actually, it's a nice day! If you can set up the outside table we can eat outside today in the sun!"

"Sure, that would be lovely! I'll go set it up now…" Carole answered. She walked off in the direction of the garden before pausing at the door. She turned her head slowly and brought her eyes up to meet Blaine's, "Take all the time you need honey."

Blaine mouthed a thank-you back to her before she left the room. Just at that moment, Finn came bounding down the stairs, jumping the last three steps.

"I heard dinner was ready!" Finns shouted with a big grin before seeing the look on both of the boy's faces. It was like a bulb had been switched on in his head and Finn adopted a more serious tone, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Good luck mate. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks Finn. We're eating outside today." Blaine replied with almost a whisper. Finn smiled in response and took the same path as Carole to make his way outside.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind almost as soon as Finn had left the room. Squeezing tightly, Blaine spoke into Kurt's neck, "You don't know how much you mean to me. You're here for me through everything and I just – I wouldn't be able to do it without you."

Kurt spun around with tears in his eyes and surprised Blaine as he pushed their lips together. Kurt brought his hands up to hold either side of Blaine's head and pushed his tongue against Blaine's with even more force.

Finally closing his eyes against the shock of the sudden change, Blaine gripped the counter behind Kurt and pressed against him firmly. Whispering sweet nothings into Kurt's ear, Blaine ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair with desperation.

The boys were shaken into reality as a metal spoon fell off the counter and hit the floor with a loud clang. They stared at it for a while as if it was bringing the situation back to the forefront of their minds. Kurt looked back up first and placed a kiss to Blaine's cheek with a small laugh, "Come on honey. I believe in you."

Blaine beamed back at Kurt before dropping his hands from Kurt's hips and moving to pick up the dishes that were lay out ready on the side.

"Right. Here we are then guys! Help yourself, there's plenty for everyone! Well… maybe not enough for Finn's appetite but there is sure enough to fill everyone else."

The table roared into laugher, even little Aimee, breaking the awkward atmosphere. The family sat down in the heat of the summer sun and ate dinner like it was any normal Sunday; Finn asked for third helpings, Burt managed to spill some of his drink down his shirt and Blaine made the odd rude comment about Kurt's ass. It was only when it was time to clear up that the awkwardness reappeared.

Carole seemed to sense this first and was the one to make the first move. Standing up she began to pick up a few plates, "Come on then Finn, you can help me clear up in the kitchen."

Finn went to make a groan of protest but stopped as soon as he noticed Carole glaring at him though her sunglasses. He quickly collected the rest of the plates and scurried away after his mother. Kurt sat for a minute, hoping his dad would use his own common sense to stop watching Aimee slurp her drink through a swirly straw, and leave the table. He didn't.

"Dad, isn't there something on TV you said you wanted to watch round about now?"

Burt made a face and looked blankly over at Kurt, "No… not that I can remember son…"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt made a sly pointing gesture over at Aimee, "No dad. I'm pretty sure there was. Off you go."

"Wha- OH! Oh, yes … uh now I remember. Ok boys." Burt stuttered, throwing Blaine a wink before entering the house.

"Blainey, can I go inside and watch TV too please?" Aimee said slamming her cup down in triumph once all the juice had disappeared.

Blaine glanced over to Kurt for support before moving over to sit next to Aimee, "Actually baby, I wanted to talk to you first OK?"

Seeing Aimee climb up onto Blaine's lap, Kurt made to move and leave the two to talk but Blaine placed a hand on his and raised an eyebrow, "I'd like you to stay actually. I'd like to explain _everything _today if you know what I mean."

"Explain what Blainey?" Aimee said excitedly as Kurt took his seat once more and scooted closer to Blaine to place a hand on his knee.

"Well, do you remember mummy and daddy?"

Aimee took a second to think before nodding with a confused look on her face, "Yes but we said we were never going to talk about daddy again and daddy said to never talk about mummy again."

"Yes, ok that's right but you see people aren't always who they say they are honey. Not everyone is good… it's important to understand that."

"Like daddy. Daddy wasn't good… he was bad. He went to jail."

Blaine nodded and took Aimee's hand in his own, "Yes exactly. Well, daddy was a bad person and he wasn't who he actually said he was. You see, when you we're little he told you that he was your daddy and I was your brother right?"

"Yeah… So are you not my brother then?" Aimee asked, biting her nails now while trying to process it in her head.

"Ummm… no honey. I'm not but I'm still related to you. Are you with me so far?"

"Uh huh." Aimee said smiling over at Kurt, "So if daddy wasn't daddy and mummy wasn't mummy… then how was I born?"

"Well you still have a mummy and daddy darling, they are just different to who you thought they were. Would you like to see who your real mummy was?" Blaine said and laughed when Aimee nodded vigorously and sat up in excitement. He took out his wallet and removed a small picture. He added to Kurt, "This isn't what it look like by the way. I've only kept a picture of her in case this day ever arrived."

"I understand. You're doing great." Kurt replied, shaking Blaine's knee in support.

"So this" Blaine gave the picture to Aimee, "Is your real mother darling."

Aimee gazed at the photo for a few minutes in silence, Blaine left her to look and try and figure things out in her head before he spoke again, "What do you think?"

"She's beautiful." Aimee whispered, not once looking away from the photo.

"She is isn't she? Just like you. Her name is Taylor." Blaine said, placing a sweet kiss to her hand, "Would you like to see who your real daddy is too?"

Aimee nodded, still staring down at the photograph. Blaine looked over at Kurt for reassurance before continuing. Kurt mouthed an 'I love you' and opened his mouth into a wide grin. Blaine repeated Kurt's actions and turned his attention back to Aimee.

Placing two fingers under Aimee's chin, Blaine tilted her face up so they were looking into each other eyes, "He's right here."

Aimee stared blankly before breaking into a most beautiful smile which lit up her whole face and made her eyes sparkle in the sunlight, "You're my _daddy!_" she exclaimed before launching herself at Blaine and holding him close.

"That's right sweetheart and you're my baby girl. Are you all OK with this honey? I know this must be a big shock to you! It's a lot of news to take in!"

"_Yes! _I want you to be my daddy! You're a lot nicer than the pretend daddy and I love you so much more. But …"

"You can ask me anything about it Aimee. If you don't understand something or you don't like something, you need to tell me."

Aimee sat up and pulled out the picture again. She took a deep breath and a saddened expression grew across her face, "Where is mummy? Why have I never seen her?"

Dropping his head, Blaine smiled and took the picture away from Aimee, "Well, you see daddy has had a plan for a long time now. How about this… Instead of Aimee having a mummy and a daddy, you can have _two _daddies? A daddy and a papa?"

Throwing her arms around, Aimee nearly fell off the chair in excitement. She attacked Blaine with a hug and shouted celebrations at the top of her voice. Kurt looked on, frozen solid whilst trying to figure out what Blaine's motives were in saying that too her… Sure Blaine was gay but why did he ask her now if she'd like two daddies? Wouldn't that normally wait until he was engaged to someone?

"But if you're my daddy… who will be my papa?"

Blaine still kept his eye-line at Aimee and his smirk grew even wider as his eyes lit up with excitement and joy, "Well, would you like to choose? Who would you want to be your papa?"

Aimee sucked her thumb as she contemplated the decision. She furrowed her brow as she thought about the question and the possibilities. Kurt watched her intensely as she thought, Blaine had not looked at him since he mentioned the idea of two fathers… something was going on here. Kurt was anxious to find out what.

All of a sudden Aimee took her thumb out of her mouth and pointed her finger towards Kurt as she sank back into Blaine's chest. Blaine chuckled as he turned his head to look at Kurt.

Kurt's whole body tensed up. This was actually happening. _This was actually happening. _He watched as Blaine picked up Aimee off his lap and placed her onto the chair while whispering "Excellent choice." Into her ear. Reaching into his back pocket, Blaine pulled out a small black velvet box.

Kurt could have swore he turned into blubber that second, melted off his chair and rain down into the drain but when he blinked he still found himself sitting on his chair in front of Blaine. Actually… he was gripping the sides of the chair with his eyes forced outwards from their sockets and his heart beating so fast he thought he would explode.

"Relax. I promise I didn't steal it." Blaine joked as he saw how tense Kurt was. He reached down and grabbed Kurt's hand, keeping the small box wrapped in his free hand and bent down onto one knee in front of him. At Blaine's touch, Kurt relaxed and his whole body seemed to calm until he was able to see Blaine knelt on one knee in front of him, his eyes filled with love as he stared up at him.

"Kurt… I know we're young. I know we're still new to all this. But I honestly think we are ready for this. I have for a while now. You've changed me Kurt, you've made me a new and better man and I dread to think where I would be without you. And, I think those few weeks we spent apart just proved to me that I cannot bear to spend a day without you by my side."

Blaine shuffled closer nervously and squeezed Kurt's hand, "You've helped me through so much and we've been through so much together… you even helped me get my own daughter back, Kurt. I was talking with your father on the way back from the adoption centre and it occurred to me just how much I want this. A future with you. So, I asked your father for his permission… and he said yes."

Blaine laughed as Kurt's eyes grew large in surprise, "So here we are, I know this probably isn't the way you saw your life heading but I promise I will give you everything you ask for and make your life the best it can possibly be. I promise for now and every day after I will support you and help to make your dreams come true. I will love you more and more with each and every day. We will find our own apartment with a family of our own and will then support them as they grow. I promise to try and give you everything you want, anything you ask for because you deserve all of it."

Blaine slowly lifted Kurt's hand and pressed a chaste kiss to the porcelain skin,"From the simple things like bringing you breakfast in bed, brushing that place you love on your back when we make love or even buying the right kind of shampoo for your perfectly styled hair… right up to the bigger things like standing up for you if someone says something against you, buying us flight tickets to come back over from New York every summer to see your family and showing you and the world that I love you with all my heart by kissing you passionately every day. I want to show you how special and how absolutely perfect you are. I took Rachel with me to try and decide which ring to get you so I hope this is ok…"

Blaine opened the box in his hand to show a beautiful silver ring, carved with the words 'Kurt + Blaine' and then a simple 'You have my heart always' on the inside. Sparkling diamonds decorated the band, lacing in and out of the thin silver carving. It was the most delicate but stunning ring Kurt had ever seen.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel… will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Kurt screamed a 'Yes!' before Burt, Carole, Finn and Aimee all burst around the pair to congratulate them and celebrate, before leaving them in peace to relax in the garden as the moonlight shone down, cuddling together with their daughter on the soft grass.

* * *

><p>Kurt closed his locker and began to make his way down the corridor towards the schools entrance doors. He had gotten used to the glances and whispers that he endured wherever he went for the past week. People would stop and stare as he flashed his engagement ring, pretending to mess with his hair, the rumours had started to go around but Kurt couldn't care less. He had everything he wanted.<p>

Before Kurt had met Blaine, he was simply the gay kid at school. The one who was bullied for his looks, his voice, his dreams, his sexuality… Kurt didn't think things would ever change and no way did he think he'd be falling for someone like Blaine. But now Blaine had come along and everything was different. People gazed at him with jealously as he walked along, ringed hand in ringed hand with his gorgeous boyfriend. Kurt was in love, with a fiancé and a daughter and graduation just a few weeks ahead! He was happier than he had ever been before.

Kurt was snapped back into reality as he heard a tremendous roar coming from outside the front gates of McKinley High. Kurt smirked to himself and let out a small giggle before making his way over to the doors, pushing past the gaping girls who looked on in longing.

The motor bike parked on the front was a glossy black with gleaming silver wheels and handles. The owner stepped away from the vehicle with a flash of his leather jacket and started walking towards the building. His leather jacket hung loosely around his shoulders just enough to see the tight fitting t-shirt he was wearing underneath.

Kurt started towards the boy instinctively, taking in all his masculine features and noting how much he loved his triangle eyebrows. He was close enough to smell the boys enticing cologne when the boy looked up at Kurt. Beautiful, hazel eyes stared back at him, "Hello beautiful."

Blaine smirked before grabbing Kurt's hips and thrusting his tongue inside the boy's mouth. A few girls around sighed in desperation and walked slowly back into the school. Kurt smiled into his boyfriends mouth and gripped his curly hair to pull him backwards, "Why hello to you too!"

"Am I not allowed to kiss my fiancé of a morning anymore?"

Kurt hummed an agreement and brought his boyfriend closer again, "Well, I just can't say no to you… can I Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank-you SOOO much guys for reading this and sticking with me all the way! Please leave a review or head over to my tumblr: <strong>_**klainer0801**_** to leave me a message! It would mean a lot! I really hoped this was a good ending for you! I really did try my best! I've been debating whether to post this because I just don't want it to come to an end! I love you all millions 3**


	25. EPILOGUE

**CHAPTER 25/EPILOGUE**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**So this is it guys! It's all over… this is the Epilogue! Its set 6 years into the future… Blaine and Kurt are now 24 and Aimee is 10 :) I thought carefully about their future and what I wanted everyone to achieve and I've answered everything I could think of within the chapter… even some minor characters, so have fun!**

**Thanks so much guys for reading this to the end! It means so much that people have enjoyed this story and I glow with pride and happiness whenever I get a review/follower or a message on tumblr :D A few people have asked me so I'll answer this too… I will only be writing a sequel if people want me too! If not I will be only probably write a few one shots or something so you need to let me know what you think :P **

**Also, there is some rough sex in this chapter! Just because our boys are older doesn't mean they can't have any fun ;)**

**Enjoy the final chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>"DYLAN! Move away from the cupboard sweetie. If you slam it closed anymore I think daddy might explode!" Kurt said as he hoisted his son up into his arms and carried him into the living room.<p>

_The minute they were able, Kurt and Blaine had started looking for an apartment together in New York. The one they had decided one just happened to be perfect: open plan kitchen and living room with two bedrooms, spacious bathroom and a study, in which the space was split half for Kurt's fashion designs and half for Blaine's musical instruments._

_Kurt's career had been launched the minute he had stepped in New York and he had sky rocketed up the career ladder ever since. A major fashion branch had spotted Kurt Hummel-Anderson strutting through Times Square and picked him out immediately, asking whether he would be interested in a career in fashion. Of course, Kurt had jumped at the opportunity. Since then, Blaine had to put up with sharing the study room._

_Blaine continued pursuing his music career, performing at clubs, bars, parks and anywhere he could find. Many places actually contacted him after a recommendation and paid him pretty good money for it too! When he began to get recognised, his career bloomed and eventually that won him a recording contract for an EP. Both boys seemed to have the careers they had always dreamed of._

"You can tell he's biologically yours: I've never met anyone else who can make that much noise!" Blaine called over to Kurt as he brought Dylan into the room.

Sitting down on the sofa next to his husband, Kurt laughed and dropped his head in disbelief. He glanced up to Blaine and raised an eyebrow, "And this is coming from _you?" _

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Blaine chuckled and hit Kurt's arm playfully before leaning over and taking Dylan in his arms, "besides, your noise just means you gonna be a musician, right buddy?! Maybe a drummer eh!"

Dylan laughed with squinted eyes and shuffled to sit in Blaine's lap. Kurt smiled over at Blaine; he knew just how lucky he was to have such a perfect family. They had decided to have a second child 2 years ago, shortly after Burt and Carole's wedding, and Kurt knew that nobody would have it any other way. They were really the perfect little family: Blaine, Kurt, Aimee and Dylan Hummel-Anderson.

"DADDY! PAPA! LOOK AT ME!" Aimee screeched as she rushed out of her bedroom and skidded to stand in front of the TV. She had piled her hair onto her head using various hairpins and bands and applied her makeup thickly using the set her parents had brought her last Christmas. She spun in a circle, her dress flying out gracefully as she did.

Kurt struggled to keep his laughter in but managed to blurt out "Oh aren't you just the cutest thing!"

Blaine smiled and joined his husband, "Wow Aimee! Don't you look beautiful! Can I ask why you are wearing your bridesmaid dress though? That was in the top of your wardrobe little madam… I'm not even going to ask how you managed to get it down!"

"But daddy… I look _pretty _in this dress! I did all my hair with it and _everything!_" Aimee moaned as she pulled her best glare face.

Blaine moved Dylan, who had now fallen asleep against him, to Kurt and jumped up off the sofa before kneeling in front of Aimee. Blaine's daughter didn't stop her glare until she felt her father's hands beginning to tickle her ribs.

"Yes Aimee you _do _look pretty in this dress. You looked perfectly beautiful at mine and Papas wedding too but I think it may be a _tincy _bit small for you now don't you think?" Blaine said, showing the zip on the back of the dress which would no longer do up around Aimee's older shape. Aimee rolled her eyes and sighed in agreement.

Blaine pretended to gasp and turned his head to Kurt, "She gets this sass off you, you know! Such a bad influence!" He gave a cheeky wink and a smile before turning back to his daughter, "How about you go change into something a bit more comfy yeah? Auntie Rachel will be here soon to pick you up!"

Aimee screamed with delight and ran off back to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Dylan nearly jumped out of his skin and his eyes grew wide at the loud noise as he snapped out of his sleep. Blaine stuck out his tongue to get the little boys attention, "You alright kiddo? See, your sister can make just as much noise as you!"

"Noooo" Dylan slurred as he came out of his dreamlike state. Kurt pulled him up so he was sat normally on the sofa and kissed his forehead, "It's not a competition you know!"

"No! Me make noise!" Dylan replied, jumping down from the sofa and running in the direction of the kitchen cupboards again. Blaine groaned as the banging sounds started again and fell forwards until his head was rested in Kurt's lap, "HOW is it, he can wake up within 10 seconds when you have to forcibly drag me out of bed every morning?"

Kurt chuckled and lifted Blaine's head, running his fingers through his curls. Placing a small kiss to Blaine's lips, Kurt whispered "You've never been a morning person unless I give you a show before you get up!" before adding, "Anyway you, go fetch our darling and put some clothes on him will you? I don't think Finn is ready to see naked babies around his house _just_ yet!"

* * *

><p>A sharp ring of the doorbell brought Kurt to his feet from where he was putting his cleaning equipment back into the kitchen. Nearly slipping over on the wooden floor Kurt called for his children and husband as he moved towards the front door.<p>

"Rachel! How are you? You look glowing!"Kurt said excitedly as he was pulled into a crushing hug.

"Awww I'm wonderful thank-you! You look great too! How are the little monsters today?" Rachel replied playfully as Kurt welcomed her inside.

Kurt walked to the sofa and beckoned Rachel over, "Beautiful as ever Rach! By the way, how did your audition go the other day?"

Rachel's eyes shone at the mention of her audition and a smile grew from ear to ear, "Oh wonderful yeah! I'm waiting for them to contact me now!" She spun around as Dylan and Aimee sprinted into the room. The latter won the race to Rachel as the former toddled along behind.

"Hello you two! Excited for today? Me and Finn are going to take you for a picnic!"

Aimee screeched in delight and hugged Rachel's legs tightly. She laughed and hugged back while Dylan ran around the room screaming 'Picnic' at the top of his lungs.

"Have fun!" Blaine said cheekily with a wink as he passed Dylan's pushchair over to Rachel.

Shaking her head, Rachel took the pram and strapped Dylan in before the children said goodbye to their parents. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before Kurt was stood with Rachel at the door to the apartment, "Ok so you're waiting till Finn's back from football practice, then going to the park for a picnic and then having something to eat at yours before bringing them back home… have I got that all right? If they are any trouble, ring us and we will come pick them up straight away! Any problems at all-"

"Kurt… They'll be fine. Now come on, leave them to have a good time eh!" Blaine whined as he hugged his husband from behind and pulled him close.

"Hmmm and you two have a good time too…" Rachel whispered with a knowing look before walking away with the children.

"Bye Daddy, Bye Papa!" could be heard from Aimee and Dylan as they made their way excitedly away from the house.

Blaine sighed, giving a kiss to Kurt's temple and moved forwards to push the door closed. Kurt shifted uncomfortably under Blaine's gaze, "Why are you staring at me like that? It's creeping me out!"

A smirk grew on Blaine's stubbled face and he reached forwards to cup Kurt's face in his hands, "I love my family more than anything in the world… but can you hear the fucking peace and quiet!"

Blaine's voice grew into a shout as he ran over and pounced onto the sofa, landing face-first into the pillows. He began to reach blindly for the remote and chuckled into the pillow as Kurt's laughter rang through the house.

"I'll order the takeaway then I suppose! You better leave some room on that sofa for me!" Kurt said as he combed his fingers through his hair to pin it back into place and pulled his mobile from his pocket, the harsh glare of the unlock screen shining back up at him.

"Hey, I'll always make room for that beautiful ass of yours, you know that."

Kurt raised his eyebrow and turned slowly to shake his head at the man sprawled across the sofa, "You're ridiculous honestly – oh hello! Yes um I'd like to place an order please."

Blaine fell off the sofa and stumbled over, pressing two fingers into either side of Kurt's ribs making him jump and squeak loudly. Kurt slapped Blaine away with his free hand and tried desperately to keep his giggles inside, "Yes sorry, I'm still here. Um where did I get to in the order?"

Bending over in stitches of laughter, Blaine formed another plan and began to creep back around to Dylan's bedroom slowly. He waited until Kurt had just about finished the order before jumping out and running full speed towards his husband, "Ahhhhh Kurt! Aliens are attacking! ALIENS!"

Kurt screeched as toy aliens began to pelt him as he fell to the floor, "Blaine _stop! _STOP Blaine I'm- I'm on the phone!" Kurt managed to apologise to the man on the phone through tears of laughter, "I'm sorry – it's my y-young son playing up that's all!"

This time, Blaine gasped with wide eyes and attacked Kurt, rolling him on the ground until he was pinned to the floor beneath him. Kurt ended the phone call with a sigh and chucked the phone up at Blaine with his free arm. Blaine seized the opportunity and grabbed that arm too to hold it to the floor.

"Can you not behave yourself for ONE minute honey?!" Kurt groaned up at his husband, playfully trying to bite Blaine's arm to free his hands.

"NOPE!" Blaine replied, kissing Kurt quickly on the nose before helping him to his feet, "Will it be here soon?"

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath, "Why I ever decided to marry such an idiot? HEY h-Hey I'm KIDDING! I LOVE YOU!"

Blaine hoisted Kurt up over his shoulder into a fireman's lift and carried him over to their bedroom. He placed him next to the DVD rack and slumped down beside him, pointing to the glow in the dark case placed on the top.

"Due to your horrible comment, I now believe that we should watch MY favourite film to make up for it!"

"Noooo _Blaine_! We were going to watch _RENT _tonight!"

Blaine made a rather strange noise, similar to a 'baa' of a sheep and took both DVDs from the case, "We can watch both, we have enough time!"

* * *

><p>Snuggling closer to Kurt, Blaine closed his eyes as the ending credits to 'Toy Story' filled the TV screen, "I tell you what… that was the best Chinese takeaway I have had in a LONG time!"<p>

"Mmmm me too. It's been nice having some us time hasn't it? Although I have to say I can't wait until our babies are home; I miss them already!"

Blaine purred as Kurt placed his hand on the back of his head and began playing with the curls that lay there. His finger tips traced patterns, just like Kurt always knew that Blaine loved.

"Yeah, me to… I bet they're having an amazing time though! It's not often they get to have fun without us there to ruin it for them!" Blaine laughed into Kurt's side and let them fade into sweet silence.

Kurt's eyes widened in questioning as Blaine sat up quickly and looked over at Kurt with a small smirk. Blaine slowly crawled his way over, pushing Kurt further back into the sofa until their bodies were flush together, "However, we have a good few hours until the children get home… how about we use this 'us' time to our advantage?"

"Well I me- _Blaine" _Kurt managed to breath out before Blaine started kissing and sucking down his neck, leaving little purple bruises in his path. Kurt gripped onto Blaine's biceps as electric excitement ripped through his body and let out a small moan before bringing his husband up and attacking his lips.

Blaine paused for just a second at the sudden change of control, but kissed back just as desperately as he pushed his fingers through his husband's perfect hair. A gasp left his mouth as both men started to roll their hips at the same time, causing their crotches to rub against each other and providing the much needed pressure for their now hard cocks.

Kurt swallowed the air to regain his breath and threw his head back from pleasure. As a sudden idea sprang to mind, he grabbed Blaine's hand, which was now making it's way up under Kurt's shirt and pulled him along behind him.

"Come on gorgeous." Kurt whispered as he led his husband the bathroom door. As soon as they were inside, Blaine's lips were on his again, kissing him the way he loved the best; the way that _only _Blaine could.

Kurt's hands desperately grasped at the slippery tiles on the wall behind him but couldn't find any grip as he felt Blaine's hands return to where they were before. Within seconds his shirt was ripped off and slung onto the floor. Blaine quickly removed his too so he could press their bare chests together against the cold tiles.

"I love you so much. This was definitely a good idea." Kurt said as he kissed down Blaine's chest, feeling how hot and sweaty he was getting already. He felt Blaine shiver as he ran his tongue over his nipple teasingly.

Blaine ran his fingertips over Kurt's arms and groaned in pleasure, "God I love you too Kurt. I'm so fucking lucky to have you."

"Shhhh" Kurt comforted as he stood up and kissed Blaine's forehead. He made his way over to the shower and turned the dial on full. As he turned back around he saw a smile grow on Blaine's lips and his pupils, which were blown with lust, turn 3 shades darker.

Kurt felt his back hit the outside of the cold glass shower wall as Blaine's hands grasped onto his hips and pushed him backwards. Blaine gave small kisses around Kurt's jaw and made his way round to his ear, nipping slightly on the lobe, making Kurt's body jolt in surprise.

The belt on Kurt's trousers was undone quickly by Blaine's experienced hands and before Kurt knew it, his trousers were being pushed down to his ankles. Thumbs began pushing past the waistband on his boxers and soon they joined his trousers in a heap on the floor.

"Fuck, I need you right now."

"Well the sooner you rip those bloody trousers off, the sooner we can get in this shower. So hurry up before I have to do it for you" Kurt replied cheekily, being sure to add an extra swing in his hips as he walked into the spray of the shower.

The water felt cold on his skin from how hot and horny he was. A low moan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes against the stream and brushed both hands backwards through his hair.

Kurt was just about to turn around and question Blaine when he felt a rough hand squeeze his ass cheeks and a very hard cock rub against the small of his back. He felt the hot breath of his husband on the back of his neck and he waited to see what Blaine would do next.

"Your ass… is some kind of miracle I swear. Being this perfect can't be normal." Blaine whispered seductively into Kurt's ear from behind as he brought his hand away and straight back down onto Kurt's ass, leaving behind a faint red mark.

Kurt whimpered in pleasure and felt his knees give way; he thrust out his hands in front of him to steady himself on the wall. It was then Kurt realised that he was bending over in front of Blaine, displaying his ass so open and ready. Another sharp shoot of pain and pleasure hit Kurt as Blaine brought down his hand again. Then again. And again.

Screaming in delight, Kurt felt his knees begin to buckle as he lost the ability to form coherent sentences. Blaine looked down at the purple bruise beginning to form across Kurt's ass cheek and bent down to give it a chaste kiss before lifting Kurt up and pressing him against the glass of the shower wall. His breath got stuck in his throat as he saw their reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Oh _fuck _Blaine! I need you now please!" Kurt groaned as he too noticed their reflection.

Blaine pulled both of Kurt's hand up above his head and pinned them to the wall with one hand, his other hand moving down to tease Kurt's hole, "You like that? Being able to see us like this? You could watch me fucking your pretty tight ass into the glass so hard. Watch as my head bobs along the length of your cock. Watch your face as I plunge into your ass, hitting your prostate and filling you up with my cum as your own covers the glass. Hm, would you like that?"

"Fuck yes Blaine – I want it please!" Kurt moaned, getting frustrated from all the teasing, he tried to push his ass back onto Blaine's fingers but cried out when they were removed completely.

Blaine spun his husband around and raised an eyebrow, pulling him closer, "Someone's eager… Remember what I said, we have a good few hours to ourselves. We have all the time in the world."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, after all strung out orgasms were always the best ones.

"Now, bend over." Blaine commanded, giving one last desperate kiss.

Kurt didn't need telling twice. He turned as quickly as he could and bent over in the blast of the shower, meaning he couldn't open his eyes. Blaine noticed this and held him there, enjoying the advantage.

Short, sharp moans escaped Kurt as Blaine made his way down Kurt's back, kissing in a slow pattern. Just as he reached the top of Kurt's ass, he stopped and started back at the top of Kurt's neck. This didn't stop until after the 5th time where Blaine gave in to Kurt's pleading.

"What do you want me to do Kurt?"

Kurt tried to open his eyes, but forced them shut again after the water attacked them, "Blaine … tongue … _please." _

"Where do you want my tongue Kurt? You have to tell me what you need, or I won't know!"Blaine teased as he traced his fingers over Kurt's ass cheeks.

"In m-my ass. _Blaine!" _

Blaine bent over and whispered into Kurt's ear so low it was hard for even him to him, "And what Kurt, would you like me to _do _with my tongue?"

Kurt groaned and flung his head back to look at Blaine, "_Please _Blaine! Fuck me in the ass with your tongue! Fuck me like you mean it!"

Pushing Kurt's head back down, Blaine smiled as he sank to his knees to bite a small mark onto Kurt's already bruised ass. He plunged his tongue straight into Kurt's hole, making Kurt tense up after finally getting what he wanted.

Blaine smirked as Kurt screamed in delight, throwing curse words around like they were his only vocabulary. Water ran down Kurt's back and over his ass where Blaine proceeded to rub them away with his palms as he curved his tongue in Kurt's hole.

"Right there!" Kurt shouted in desperation as he arched his back, pushing his ass back further to Blaine. However, as quickly as the intense pleasure arrived, it disappeared as Blaine pulled away and interlocked his fingers with Kurt's bringing him up to stand flush against him.

"Wh- why you… what?" Kurt stuttered, still slightly overwhelmed by the interaction with his prostate.

"I wanted to see your eyes. They're beautiful… is that a problem?" Blaine stared intensely into Kurt's bright blue eyes and ran his free hand over his husband's forehead and through his hair, "Would you rather be back down there… I mean as sexy as it is I kinda-"

Kurt cut off Blaine's words with a heavy kiss. Blaine instantly kissed back, swiping his tongue across Kurt's own, asking for permission to enter. Happily obliging, Kurt hummed with happiness as Blaine smiled against his own lips.

Blaine pushed them back slightly into the spray of water, making it roll down Kurt's back. He took a second to gaze at the beauty in front of him, before Blaine took the hand which wasn't interlocked with his husbands, down to Kurt's lower back. Both boys gasped as their erections slid over each other, providing the friction that was so badly needed.

Blaine took one look back into Kurt's eyes before sliding his hand down to press two fingers into Kurt. Blaine swore he saw Kurt's eyes roll back into his head and a low groan escaped his throat.

"So beautiful." Blaine whispered as he kissed down Kurt's extended neck.

Kurt rolled his hips, giving Blaine the signal to move. After so many years, Blaine knew Kurt's body better than he knew his own and as he started to plunge his fingers deeper into Kurt's clenching ass, he hit his prostate perfectly every time.

Only when Kurt was writhing and begging for more did Blaine add another finger, and another. Until eventually Kurt was only being held up by Blaine unable to keep his legs to support him from the pleasure that was riding over him.

"I – I love y-you Blaine. I –"

"Shhhh baby. I love you too. I love you more than anything."

Kurt leant forward and pressed a loving kiss to Blaine before resting his forehead against his and panting heavily. Blaine held the small of Kurt's back with one hand and reached round to pick up his left thigh with the other, bringing their bodies even closer. Kurt whined from the loss of Blaine's fingers in his ass but it turned it one of desperation and anticipation for what was next.

Smiling at how perfect his husband was, Kurt cupped Blaine's face and kissed him passionately, feeling the water running between their bodies. Blaine lined his erection up with Kurt's hole before pushing up at just the right angle.

"_Kurt!"_ Blaine moaned as Kurt tensed around his throbbing cock. Blaine pulled out before pushing back in even harder, loving the way Kurt would scream his name.

Kurt threw his head back in ecstasy as the mixture of water and sweat clung to his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut as Blaine thrust even harder and faster. Kurt could have stood there all night in that position but he was taken by surprise when Blaine hoisted up his other leg, so they were both wrapped around Blaine's waist, and pushed him into the glass wall.

The mixture of pain and pleasure shot through Kurt as his body tensed from the impact, Blaine's cock still buried deep into his ass. "Fuck!" Kurt shouted as Blaine started thrusting roughly, holding onto Kurt's hips like they were a gift from God.

Every time Blaine pushed his cock into his husband's ass he could hear Kurt's back hitting onto the wall behind him and each time Kurt clenched around him, making him feel even tighter and hotter. He looked up at his beautiful husband: head thrown right back with his mouth dropping open and eyes shut tight, strong muscular arms holding onto Blaine's neck and fingernails gripping so hard they were leaving little crescent indents all along Blaine's back.

"Fuck Kurt, do you even k-know how hot you are! You're so f-fucking perfect!" Blaine yelled as he felt the familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Blaine I'm gonna – I n-need – I" Kurt stuttered in reply.

"Hey, hey… I've got you honey." Blaine said as he reached between them with one hand and began pumping over Kurt's length. It only took a few strokes before Kurt reached his orgasm, covering Blaine's chest and his own stomach in come.

Blaine thrust in one final time and felt Kurt tighten around him as he reached his climax and with a shout, Blaine reached his own orgasm too, filling Kurt with his come as he held him tight.

Letting go of Kurt's legs, Blaine helped his husband step gingerly onto the floor. Kurt flinched as his ass flared up in instant pain but he ignored it and flung himself against his husband into a rib crushing hug.

Blaine laughed and hugged just as tightly back, "Well that was fun. Knackered? Because I certainly am!"

Kurt hummed in agreement against Blaine's chest before pulling back and staring into his deep hazel eyes, "Shall we get cleaned up? I believe we have some gorgeous children arriving home shortly."

Leaning across, Blaine brought Kurt in for a long but soft and simple kiss. He pulled back and walked over to the bathroom to cupboard, bringing back a shampoo bottle and a shower-gel.

"Here. Turn around." Blaine ordered as he squeezed some of the shower-gel into his palm. Kurt turned and heard Blaine inhale sharply behind him.

"I'm sorry honey. Does your back hurt? I didn't know..."

"Blaine it's fine honestly. We've never tried that position before so you wouldn't have known would you?! But yes it did hurt so you know… but I mean that just made it ten times hotter to be honest."

"Ok baby. I love you." Blaine lathered the soap between his hands and kissed each bruise down Kurt's back and over his ass cheeks before massaging the foam over his husband's body, being sure to take extra care while he was so sensitive. Kurt hummed happily while Blaine worked over him with the soap.

When Blaine finished, Kurt quickly turned around and started the same process, kissing the multiple hickeys that they were now going to have to conceal from the children, "It's a good job I'm good with makeup!"

* * *

><p>Checking the nightlight above his bed, Blaine tucked Dylan into his duvet and placed one last kiss to his head, "I love you darling. Sleep well." He brushed the hair off his son's forehead before turning the main light to their bedroom off and going to check on the other half of his family.<p>

Blaine walked into Aimee's room to find Kurt reading a fairytale out loud as Aimee snuggled up in her 'Princess' quilt with her teddy by her side. Kurt sighed and placed the book back on the shelf, "I tried at least. She's not having _any _of it… are you sweetie?"

Aimee shook her head quickly and stared expectantly over at Blaine. When he didn't say anything she sat up quickly and gave her best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright madam! But you have to promise me, _one _more night. You will have to go to sleep without me sometimes! What if you want to stop at a friend's house or if Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn ask you to sleep round their house?"

"Ok daddy. I promise."

Crouching down beside his daughters bed, Blaine placed an arm around Kurt and pulled him close before he began to sing, rubbing slow circles into Aimee's back.

_She went from the backseat  
>to hands at ten and two<br>school has come too quickly  
>her leaving feels too soon<br>Now I swore I'd be strong but  
>These are happy tears<br>Cause I get even prouder  
>With every passing year<em>

Kurt glanced over at his husband and smiled lovingly before joining in with a harmony. Leaning over he placed his head on Blaine's shoulder and winked at Aimee who was slowly falling to sleep.

_Now her weekends will be full of hanging with her friends  
>but someone needs a call before nights end<br>she knows I'll toss and turn  
>no chance I'll sleep tonight<br>till I know she's made it home all right_

Blaine stood and linked his hand with Kurt's as they made their way away from their daughter, who was now fast asleep in her bed. When they reached the reached the doorway, Blaine turned back around.

_If time could only give me  
>a moment to reflect<br>to smile on all that has been  
>to treasure what is left<br>though I won't always be here  
>this you surely know<br>that I'll quietly spot you  
>anywhere you go<em>

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and made his way into their own room to check on Dylan. Blaine smiled at his beautiful boyfriend and finished the song, thinking of his wonderful and perfect family. He could not wish for anything more.

_And when we are apart remember it is not the end  
>you know enough to know we'll meet again<br>I'll be waiting by the gate  
>standing just inside<br>till I know you've made it home all right  
>till I know you've made it home all right Let's go home<em>

* * *

><p>"We have it good Blaine don't we? We have the jobs we've dreamed of, a house of our own in New York City and a family that couldn't be more beautiful if they tried… and that's including you sweetheart." Kurt whispered through the darkness as he lay there with his husband in matching PJ bottoms.<p>

"Uh- huh… We sure are lucky aren't we! Imagine if we'd never met each other… I'd have nothing… _nothing._"

Kurt squeezed the arm which was thrown across him, "Don't you dare start thinking like that! You deserve this Blaine! You're the _perfect _father" Kurt brought Blaine's hand up to kiss his knuckles, "And the _perfect _husband… don't you ever forget it."

Blaine snuggled up closer behind Kurt and breathed in deep, resting his head in the crease of Kurt's neck, "I love you so much Kurt Hummel-Anderson. I'm running out of ways to tell you how much now."

"You tell me every hour of every day. Even when you don't tell me, I know by the little things you do. And I love you too Blaine Hummel-Anderson. I have to be honest, you're not exactly the person I saw myself with before I met you, but you're perfect for me. I guess you have to meet your soul mate before you can truly understand yourself."

"It's crazy...To think it all started in those McKinley Halls, eh?"

Kurt paused and processed this for a second, realising what his life would have been like had he not been in those McKinley Halls to hear the roar of Blaine's motorbike. What if he had gotten his books early? Or what if he had gone to the toilet before his locker? What if he wouldn't have gone outside to see what the commotion was? … No, everything played out exactly how it was meant to. Blaine and Kurt were meant to be.

In that moment, both Kurt and Blaine fell into a completely pure state, like they were living in heaven. There is a quote, 'You know you are in love when reality becomes better than your dreams." And for the boys that was completely true. Happily married with two beautiful children, a house to be proud of and perfect careers. They were living their dreams every day.

"Yeah. Crazy." Kurt whispered in reply, with a small smile on his lips as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep, calm sleep.

**THE END**


	26. A New First

**ONE-SHOT**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**I want to thank you all for all your support when I was writing this – I'm still getting readers and reviews now! I wanted to thank you so I've written you a little one-shot for our lovely Klaine.**

**I noticed a lot of reviews asking for Kurt topping, I had thought about doing this for the epilogue but decided against it in the end! Buuuutttt…. I love you all more than I can say so I've written just that for you: Kurt's first time topping.**

**Add a review after and let me know what you thought – and if you are returning from reading the story originally that is AWESOME! Extra brownie points for you for being great!**

**Anyway, enjoy my beauties! :D 3**

* * *

><p>An amused giggle escaped Kurt's lips as he felt his husband's callused hands trailing their way up his thighs from behind. He kept walking through the car park and shook his head before turning around to playfully punch Blaine's arm.<p>

Blaine faked a look of shock and moved in front of Kurt, grabbing his ass cheeks as they reached their car, effectively blocking Kurt from getting in. Raising an eyebrow, Kurt tried to push the curly haired man out of the way but failed miserably.

"Blaine move!" Kurt shouted, an enormous smile erupting on his face, "Honestly, all the years we've been together and you still act like this in public!"

"Look, we've had our nice romantic cinema date; the kids are with Burt and Carole for the _whole_ weekend and we have an empty backseat in this car which looks rather inviting… how about we have a little fun?"

Laughing at the ridiculous way Blaine wiggled his eyebrows up at the taller man; Kurt lifted both his hands to his husband's cheeks and pressed a teasingly slow kiss to his lips. Blaine returned the kiss lightly until he couldn't take it any longer and grabbed onto Kurt's hips, switching them and slamming his boyfriend into the car with their lips still attached.

"Thank you!" Kurt chirped, pulling away and reaching down to open the door handle and climb inside, motioning for Blaine to move round and do the same.

"You can be a right little bitch when you want to be! My cock was getting hard just _thinking _of what we could do and then you go and pull a stunt like that!" Blaine joked, throwing his hands up in defeat and slumping against his chair on the passenger's side.

Kurt leant over to clip in Blaine's seatbelt patronisingly; brushing his fingertips down the other mans folded arms. Blaine smirked in his direction before rolling his eyes away. Kurt laughed to himself; of course he wasn't going to let an evening alone together go to waste! He turned the ignition before placing his lips next to Blaine's ear and resting a hand on his husbands thigh, "When we get home, you'll be grateful for the stunts I'm thinking of pulling."

Just like that, Kurt returned to his composed self and took to the wheel, reversing out of their parking space.

* * *

><p>They drove in complete silence for only 5 minutes, the air around them thick with lust and desire. Blaine unclipped his seatbelt suddenly, shuffling so he was sat on his knees, leaning over the car to kiss down Kurt's neck.<p>

"Blaine! As good a-as that feels, I'm -_fuck- _I'm driving honey!" Kurt moaned, trying to keep his focus on the road in front as Blaine's fingers started fumbling with the button on his jeans.

"Don't care. Can't wait." Blaine replied shortly in between kisses, lifting Kurt's shirt and biting and sucking all the way down, leaving small purple hickeys beginning to form, until he reached the waistband of his husband's boxers.

Kurt's vision started to go blurry as he felt a tongue licking a long stripe on the underside of his fully hard cock. He quickly shook himself out of it, leaning forward slightly, willing himself to drive home as swiftly as possible. One of his hands shot down of their own accord and knotted itself into Blaine's curls, pushing his face further as he bobbed up and down with his mouth around Kurt's length.

Steadying himself with his arms on Kurt's thighs, Blaine hummed around the head of Kurt's cock at his husband's enthusiasm, sending a spark of vibrations through Kurt and evicting a deep groan of pleasure from the man driving.

Blaine worked Kurt hard, sucking and licking just the way he knew his husband liked it and Kurt was grateful when he pulled up into their drive, feeling that heated pooling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Bla- _god _Blaine. Y-you need to – need to stop. Gonna-"

Blaine gave one last swirl of his tongue around the head before tucking Kurt's cock back into his incredibly tight jeans. Kurt winced at the throbbing pain but jumped out the car as fast as he could; pulling Blaine along by the hand towards their house, ignoring the proud look on the smaller man's face as he turned around to lock the car.

* * *

><p>"Fuck Kurt. You're s-so beautiful. <em>Baby <em>fuck!" Blaine screamed out in a low husky voice after his 2nd orgasm of the night already, watching Kurt sit back and wipe his mouth quickly. After a few short breaths, the bad boy sat upright on the bed and crawled over to Kurt, "I wanna fuck you – make you come so hard."

Kurt's dick twitched in longing, but his mind had other ideas. He had been thinking about it for a while, but was never brave enough to bring it up. He thought he would always be happy as a bottom, after all it is _Blaine _on top and by god does he know how to please… but after a good 7 years together Kurt was ready to try something new.

"I-I uh … _I_ wanna fuck _you_ tonight." Kurt whispered, his eyes going wide at his own words and he worried his lips between his teeth.

Hazel eyes blinked down at him, "Sorry?"

"Ignore me! I – I was just s-saying urm, y-you know… What I-I was thinking-" Kurt stuttered, his face glowing red as he tried to wriggle away from underneath Blaine.

Blaine pressed a palm strongly to his husband's chest, efficiently keeping him still on the bed underneath him, "Remember our policy about 100% honesty… well, I'm glad you've told me that honey because I've been… well, I've been thinking about that for a while now too."

Staring up in shock, Kurt felt excitement run up his body in little shivers and he could literally hear the enthusiasm and curiosity in his husband's voice. He lifted one of his hands to brush a loose call from Blaine's eyes, "You'd be up for it?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Would I be up for your cock in my ass?... You do know it's me you're talking to, right?"

Laughing out loud, Kurt spanked his husband hard, causing him to shuffle out of the way. He leant over to retrieve the lube from his bedside drawer, (they'd given up on using condoms now they'd been married for so long) and turned back around to see his Blaine, lay out invitingly on his bed.

Kurt knelt in between Blaine's thighs, pushing them apart with one hand while the other warmed lube across his fingers. He bent forwards, connecting lips with his boyfriend and moving in such a sweet and passionate way that he lets out a little hum of surprise.

"You sure you're ready for this honey?" Blaine said, breaking their kiss for a split second before diving back in with his tongue.

Kurt hummed an answer, nodding his head and locking eye contact with Blaine, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kissing his way down Blaine's stomach, Kurt thought through in his head everything that Blaine did before he entered Kurt. He moved two fingers down to circle Blaine's entrance as he sucked tender hickeys into his thighs. Blaine responded by bucking his hips up and grasping at the sheets – oh _yes _he was going to enjoy this.

"Shhh. I'm gonna make you feel so good." Kurt cooed, stroking his long fingers up Blaine's stomach, while the ones on his other hand continued to pump in and out of Blaine, stretching him as he added another finger.

Blaine groaned loudly and threw his head back in ecstasy, "K-Kurt please… ready… promise."

A shot of arousal flooded through Kurt as he saw Blaine lay in front of him, flustered and begging for him. He didn't want to hurt his husband the first time they did it this way, so added a forth finger and pumped a few more times before removing them suddenly.

Blaine hissed at the cold emptiness that filled him, his hips bucking involuntary, wanting to find Kurt's fingers again. Kurt pushed Blaine's curly hair away that was now sticking to his sweat covered forehead, laughing slightly and placing a small kiss. He quickly grabbed for the lube bottle and covered his whole length, thrusting into his palm a few times before moving back to position himself above Blaine.

Receiving an encouraging look, he entered his husband slowly, loving the way Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sensation. He stilled for a minute, allowing both of them to get used to the new feelings. The warm tightness around his cock was almost too much to handle and when he reminded himself that it was Blaine's ass he was buried in, he had to start moving before he came there and then.

Moving in and out slowly, Kurt reached down to cup his husband's cheek, finally seeing his pleasure filled eyes staring up at him. Their free hands intertwined as their breathing got heavier and heavier. Blaine could feel the slow drag of Kurt's long thick penis as it moved in deeper, hitting his prostate perfectly and _oh man _did he love it, "W-why haven't… _god _… h-havent we tried t-this before?!

"D-don't know! We should – oh fuck_ Blaine_, this is … this is." Kurt trailed off as he began to pick up pace, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

"Amazing?" Blaine answered for his husband, finding Kurt's mouth a pulling him in for a deep kiss as the swirling heat in his stomach grew stronger.

Kurt hummed approval into Blaine's mouth and wound his fingers into his dark curls, panting as he too grew closer to his climax, hearing the familiar sound of skin slapping against skin. He grabbed Blaine's hips, just like Blaine had done to him many times, and saw the shorter boy smirk up at him with that devilish grin, knowing Kurt was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Rolling his hips forward, Kurt felt Blaine begin to suck and lick at his chest, scattering hickeys before moving down to his nipple. Blaine pinched the nub hard between his teeth, eliciting a scream of pleasure from Kurt, making him thrust even harder.

"Kurt, I love you so much. Come with me baby." Blaine growled with a hoarse voice, knotting his hands into the bed sheets.

That was all Kurt could take. His hips stuttered forward as hit bit down on Blaine's shoulder. The other man's hands flew up to grab his biceps, hips struggling to buck upwards against the force of Kurt's final thrust.

"Fuck K-Kurt… I need… oh god… This" Blaine stammered; sweat dripping from his chin as he felt Kurt's come filling him up and his own come covering his chest.

"Hey hey, I got you." Kurt whispered as he petted Blaine's hair, coming down from his orgasm. He chuckled to himself as he realised the state they were in, "It's so weird us being like this, it's usually the other way round."

"I think I like both. You're perfect either way." Blaine whispered back as his vision came back to normal, stroking his husband's cheek and leaning in for one last chaste kiss.

Kurt waited; he knew what usually happened next and was waiting to see whether Blaine was still his usual badass self after he's just been pounded into by his husband. Sure enough, after a few minutes came a sharp slap to his ass and Blaine sat up to pull him off the bed, whispering in his ear, "Come on. Let's get cleared up so we can start on round 2."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it guys! Hope you liked it and it was all you were wanting! :D Again, make sure you review and also let me know if you are returning from before! Your reviews do actually mean A LOT and by all means if you have a prompt for me to write something else then drop by my ask box: ask<strong>


End file.
